Behind Blue Eyes
by Katria Bloom
Summary: When Draco refuses the Dark Mark his father blinds him. A certain ebonyhaired Gryffindor saves him...SLASH... COMPLETE!
1. No, I Suppose You're Right

_Ch. 1: No, I Suppose You're Right_

* * *

"Very well, if that is your choice Draco," Lucius Malfoy said quietly, his icy blue eyes fixed on those of his son coldly. He steepled his slender fingers and rested the tips on his chin. "But you do realize that if you don't see things my way, you don't see them at all, understood?" 

Draco crossed his legs and nodded. "I understand father, do what you have to do."

The elder blond lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and shook his head ever-so slightly. "I am disappointed in you Draco. The Dark Lord and I were very much awaiting your induction. Why exactly have you chosen not to join?"

Draco pursed his lips and rested his hands in his lap.

"I have told you father, I don't agree with the way he does things."

"So you are with that muggle-loving Dumbledore on this?"

"No, I choose to remain neutral." At this Lucius picked up his wand and tapped his lower lip thoughtfully.

"I am really sorry about this son," he said lightly, rising to make his way over to the younger blond.

Draco kept his eyes trained carefully on his father, not daring to flinch. "No you aren't," he said defiantly before returning his gaze to where his father had halted; right in front of him.

Lucius knelt down smoothly and tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I suppose you are right, I'm not." He smiled cruelly and raised his wand. "_Pupilus Destructo_," he said in an icy tone, making a small 'x' in the air with the tip of his ebony wand.

A searing pain trickled through Draco's eyeballs and he pressed his eyelids closed tightly, willing away the intense pain and tears. He would not let his father see him cry. He opened his eyes once again only to be greeted with total darkness.

He heard his father say, "Get out Draco. I never want to see you again. I don't care where you go, I don't care what you do, and I don't care about you. You are officially disowned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Lucius," Draco spat through gritted teeth, not daring to let his father see him express pain. He stood as gracefully as was allowed and felt his way out of the room. Outside the office he felt his mother's hand place a bag in his hands. "Mum?"

When she spoke her voice held no emotion. "Here are a few clothes. Just keep walking straight to the door. Make sure you use your ears. Good luck my son."

Draco nodded and walked cautiously to the door, pulling it shut behind him. He blinked fiercely, trying to wipe away the pain. Tears began to run down his cheeks and he concentrated on his wanted destination. "Diagon Alley," he whispered as he pointed his wand at his temple. He disappeared in a gust of smoke, hopefully speeding to his destination.

When he had finally halted his movement he cautiously walked straight forward until he reached a hard, rather damp surface; a wall. He sank down against it and lay the bag down beside him. He brought a hand up to his cheeks and touched the dampness. Not tears at all, blood.

At the mere thought of the red liquid coating his face the blond passed out, oblivious to the fact that someone snatched his bag. He could care less. He was alone.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Albus Dumbledore's head called from the fireplace in the living room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up from his homework and nodded. 

"Sure professor, what's wrong? Do the Order need to meet here again because they are all more than welcome. I'm sure Remus would love an excuse to clean again."

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I need you to do something for me. It has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy has been called upon to join the ranks of the Death Eaters before his seventh and final term begins this year."

Harry raised his eyebrows. None of this information came as a shock to the sixteen-year old. He had always assumed that Draco would jump at the chance to become a Death Eater. "Sir?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "However, Severus has informed me that he has turned down the Mark and has been officially disowned by his parents."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again, completely shocked. "M-Malfoy switched sides? You mean - he isn't evil?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the emerald firelight. "We aren't certain which side he is on. What I want you to do is go to Diagon Alley and look for him. That is the most likely place to begin your search. Am I correct in assuming that you have enough room to accommodate Mr. Malfoy for the remainder of the summer?"

Harry's face fell considerably. "S-stay here? With me? Can I invite Ron and Hermione as well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, of course, he'll need new friends to keep him away from the children of Death Eaters in Slytherin. A new sleeping arrangement will need to be made as well. Listen, I have a meeting in a few minutes so I need to be on my way. I need you to go this afternoon as soon as possible, as Severus said he disappeared from the Manor two days ago."

Harry closed his History of Magic book and stood. "Okay sir. I'll go now, right after I call Ron and Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded in the flames and said, "Alright Harry. Oh, and one more minor detail."

Harry paused in pulling on his trainers and looked up. "What is it sir?"

Dumbledore made a face and sighed. "Mr. Malfoy is blind. Good day."

The old man had disappeared before Harry had even registered the information.

Blind? Malfoy was blind. It made sense the more Harry thought about it. He walked quite a ways, the cool breeze helping clear his mind. Of course Draco's father would do something drastic to his son for refusing the Mark, but who would have thought he would do something so...lasting. The Crucio curse was to be expected, but not this, not something so...primitive. Despite the fact that Harry despised the youngest Malfoy he found himself feeling sorry for him. Despite all that the Dursleys had done to him they had never done something to him that had left a scar. Never done something just to do it.

He finally realized that he wasn't going to be able to walk all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and he put his wand into the air with his right hand. Almost instantly a violently purple triple-decker bus appeared and he climbed aboard, relishing in the fact that neither Stan nor Ernie were operating the bus. He muttered his destination and settled into a rather overstuffed armchair.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, is that you?" Harry stepped hesitantly into the darkened alley between Diagon and Knockturn. There was a small lump huddled against the wall with a shock of slightly soiled platinum blond hair.

Harry hesitantly drew closer and lifted the boy's face with one finger. He seemed to be unconscious, dried blood on his cheeks and around his eyes. Harry's throat tightened at the sight of his nemesis in such a state of helplessness. Draco always struck him as the sort of person who freaked out if he got black ink on his black robes. Yet here he was, blood caked on his face in chocolate-coloured sheets, hair dirty even by Harry's standards.

The Slytherin's eyes fluttered open, and Harry was hit with a disturbing sight. They swam with blood and across them lay two freshly-carved scars in the shape of an 'x'. He blinked away some of the blood and he noticed that, although he had always thought Draco's eyes were a cold, colourless grey, that there were flecks of baby blue scattered throughout. Flecks of blue, and now, blood red.

The Gryffindor lifted the Slytherin into his arms, surprised by how light he was. Draco's head lulled up against Harry's chest and he whimpered lightly. Harry made his way as quickly as his extra burden would allow back to the Leaky Cauldron. Cutting through a rather large crowd he made it back to the solitary flooing fireplace.

With some difficulty he tossed a handful of the white powder into the flames and called out, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Looking down to make certain Draco was still unconscious Harry tightened his grip on the teen, closing his own eyes tightly as they began to spin, rather uncomfortably at that.

* * *

_Thanks for brionyjae for the beta! _


	2. I'm Blind, Not Stupid

_Ch. 2: I'm Blind, Not Stupid_

* * *

"So what, Malfoy was blinded by his father and then turned out, and Dumbledore told you to go gather him and now we have to befriend him?" Ron asked from his seat on the couch.

Harry pulled his legs into his chair and shrugged. "That's the long and short of it, I'd say. I don't know, he hasn't woken up since he's been here, he's just been sleeping."

Hermione sighed and crossed her legs. "I bet he hasn't slept very well in a while, poor dear."

"Wait, you are letting him sleep in your bed? Did you at least do a cleaning spell on him before you let him on your sheets?" Ron said in disgust.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I really didn't think about cleaning him, he just looked so pitiful. I did clean his face though, it was covered in blood. I wonder if his eyes are completely ruined?"

Hermione shrugged and leaned back. "It sure is nice of you to take him in, but I am glad you called Ron and I. He'll need to eat and I'm sorry, but you can't cook. At all. I'm surprised that you haven't starved yourself."

Harry shook his head and stood. "Remus likes to cook...and clean for that matter. I'm going to call Oliver and tell him what's going on." Hermione nodded briefly and Harry padded into the kitchen, picking up the phone and typing in the number by heart.

"Ollie? Yeah, it's me."

"I just wanted to tell you that Malfoy is here."

"Yeah, Dumbledore was right, he's blind."

"Hermione and Ron are here to help me."

"Yeah, come over if you want, I think Hermione is cooking."

"See you later then, love you. Yeah. Bye."

Hermione pulled open the door to the fridge and extracted ingredients for dinner. "So is he coming over?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going to go see if Malfoy is awake. Maybe the smell of cooking food will rouse Remus as well."

"Remus is here?" Hermione asked conversationally as she began mincing onions.

Harry nodded again and poured a glass of water. "I don't like onion, 'Mione."

Hermione growled and pushed aside the onion to begin cubing potatoes.

Harry chuckled and walked back through the house where Ron was engrossed in a football game, in awe of the fact that the players couldn't fly.

The Gryffindor continued back into the master bedroom where Draco rested. The room was dim but Harry could tell as soon as he walked in that Draco was awake. He was sitting up in the bed for starters, and his blank eyes were trained straight forward. He seemed to be a little better off as he was more rested. He turned his head in the general direction of the door.

"Malfoy, you awake?"

Draco knitted his brows and pulled his body into a small ball, blinking slowly and wincing in pain. "You probably already know who I am but I'm Harry. You're going to be staying at my house the rest of the summer. Do you want a pain potion?"

Draco hesitated before nodding. "Alright, I'll be right back. I'm going to turn on the light, okay?"

Draco finally spoke. "It doesn't matter, I can't see anyway." Harry mentally kicked himself and left the room to fetch the potion Draco wanted.

By the time he made it back to the bedroom Draco had kicked the duvet off and was running his fingers over the embroidery on the collar of the pyjamas he was wearing. Harry placed the small phial of potion in Draco's hand. The blond downed it and lay the empty bottle aside. "Am I wearing your clothes, Potter?"

"Yeah, you didn't have anything with you. Do you want to take a bath and put on some clean clothes? Hermione is making dinner, I would like you to come down and eat with us as well if you want. There won't be many people there, just Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, and my boyfriend Oliver Wood. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Draco dropped his eyes to his lap and said, "I need to go to the loo, can you help me please?"

Harry stepped forward and placed the glass of water down on his bedside table. "When you come back in here, there is some water on the table beside the bed. Come on and take my hand, I'll lead you to the bathroom."

The Slytherin took Harry's hand and stood, allowing himself to be led. He mentally counted the steps for future reference. "The toilet is on your right, the sink right next to it. The bathtub is straight opposite the sink. The shampoo is on the right, conditioner on the left. The soap is in the dish. I'll get you some clothes and a towel, alright?"

Draco sighed and said, "Potter, we need to talk. I don't want your sympathy. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid."

"I know, I'm just trying to help you. You don't have to accept my help; I'm just going to offer it." He left the bathroom momentarily and returned with a stack of freshly laundered clothes. "Here's your stuff. If you need help just call, alright?"

Draco didn't respond, only started removing his pyjama top slowly.

Harry left the bathroom quietly, leaving the door ajar.

He heard a commotion from the living room and went back in there, spying Ron, Remus, and Oliver having a heated row over the football game. He grinned lightly and sat next to Oliver, kissing his cheek gently. "Hey," he said in greeting.

The ex-Gryffindor turned and kissed Harry full on the lips and grinned. "Hey pet, you want to join in on this stupid argument?"

"I'll take a rain check," Harry muttered and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "How long have you been here, love?"

Oliver shrugged and wrapped an arm around Harry, crossing his legs. "I've only been here a few minutes but these two were already at it when I arrived."

"Now come on, Manchester United is the best team out there," Remus said softly from his seat on the floor and yawned.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Your transformation last night must have fatigued your brain. Seamus has told me about West Ham and the way he talks they are the best."

Oliver looked over to Harry and raised his eyebrows. "Why don't we go help Hermione in the kitchen?" Oliver said quietly and Harry grinned.

"That would be smart." The ebony-haired teen stood quickly and dragged his boyfriend away from Ron and Remus. "Need any help, 'Mione?"

Hermione dumped the potatoes into a large pot of boiling water and said, "You could make a salad. Everything else is almost done. The pork chops are in the oven and everything."

Harry palmed a head of lettuce and grinned as he felt Oliver pull him back against his body. "I missed you," he whispered into his neck, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "I'd be sitting there before a game and wishing that you were there."

Harry began to shred the lettuce and tossing it into the bowl. "You're just trying to butter me up. What do you want?"

Hermione snorted and pulled plates out of the cabinet. "Is Malfoy coming down?"

Harry handed the lettuce to Oliver and said, "I don't know, I'll go check on him. Finish this, and don't think you are off the hook."

Oliver groaned and began tearing the lettuce grudgingly.

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	3. I'm Not a Baby!

_Ch. 3: I'm Not A Baby!_

* * *

Draco blinked, trying in vain to clear away the darkness. He zipped Harry's soft trousers quickly and draped the button-down shirt over his arm. He ran his right hand over the wall, whispering the number of steps. "Eight, nine, te-oww, FUCK!" He felt his toe ram into something hard and he stumbled backwards onto his bum. He took his foot into his hands and rocked slowly.

"Malfoy, are you okay? What ha- Merlin, you're bleeding," Harry said quietly and Draco felt the boy's presence sit next to him. "Move your hands, I've got some peroxide to clean that."

Draco obeyed grudgingly, resting his hands palm up on his knees as he said, "Sorry, I was just trying to... It is bloody awful being blind."

Harry gently wiped away the blood and wrapped a little gauze around where Draco had torn away his toenail. "I'm sorry he did that to you Malfoy. I don't want to sound callous, but you need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings. I won't be checking in on you every few minutes to make sure you are all right when we get back to Hogwarts," he said softly as he studied Draco's expressionless face.

The blonde had his eyes closed; obviously realizing it was a moot point even trying to keep them open anymore.

Harry stood and reached down, clasping Draco's hand firmly and pulling him to his feet. "Come into the kitchen and you can wash your hands."

Draco kept a firm grip on Harry's hand.

"Don't you dare lead me into a wall Potter, I will hurt you."

Harry chuckled and said, "I won't lead you into a wall but... well, your hair..."

"What! What's wrong with it? Fix it, Potter!" Draco's eyes fluttered open and he ran his fingers through his blond locks frantically.

"Stop, you'll get blood in it. I'll do it," Harry said and he smoothed Draco's hair quickly. "There, much better. You looked half-crazed."

Draco grinned and trained his eyes to where Harry's voice had come from. For the first time, Harry saw just how bad the damage to Draco's eyes had been. The lenses seemed normal at first glance but upon further inspection there were small 'x's in silvery scar tissue covering his entire eye.

"You don't want to know how I always thought you looked," Draco said quietly before remembering he didn't have on a shirt. "Wait, let me put this on."

He released Harry's hand and pulled the shirt on, fumbling momentarily with the buttons before finally huffing, "Sod it Potter, button me up, would you?"

Harry snorted and buttoned Draco's shirt slowly, accidentally brushing his fingertips over the pale skin just above his belly button, causing Draco to shiver. "Sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to..."

Draco shook his head. "No, it's fine. So... you are dating Oliver Wood? You're a pouf? I would have never guessed that one. Hey, wasn't Wood a Keeper on your House Quidditch Team? How much older than you is he?"

Harry placed a light hand on Draco's shoulder and steered him down the hall. "He's four years older than me, but it's about to be three. My birthday is in a couple of weeks. July 31st."

"Ha, I'm older than you! Mine was a couple of weeks ago," Draco teased and fluttered his eyelids.

Harry snorted, guiding Draco to the sofa. "Fine, but let's not fight right now. Why don't you just sit down here and not talk about what makes you better than me."

Draco lowered his head resignedly and crossed his legs. "All right, but what about my hands? Remember, they are bloody."

"I'll go get a wet towel for you to clean them. Ron is sitting next to you on the left and Remus is in the floor to the right of your legs, so you aren't alone. I'll be right back, okay?"

Draco nodded and said, "Okay, fine."

He could pinpoint the moment Harry left the room and he found himself clasping his hand together so tightly that he could feel the circulation draining from his hands.

"You look odd in red Malfoy," Ron said intensely, eyeing Draco's outfit of khaki and crimson.

Draco bowed his head, feeling his hair curtain around his face as he grumbled, "I wouldn't know."

He smirked as cool air hit his face, signaling that Ron had left. He could hear his irritated grumbles slowly grow quieter as he disappeared into the direction that Harry had went.

"So Draco, how did you make yourself bleed? It smells less than a minute old," Remus said in a worn voice.

Draco touched a sticky spot on his hand. "I ran into something coming in from Potter's bathroom. It is creepy you knowing how old blood is by scent."

"That is the curse of being a werewolf. What did you run into?"

"He ran into the bed post and tore off his toenail," Harry said as he entered the room, taking a seat to the right of the blonde.

Harry took Draco's left hand into his right and gently wiped away the blood using a wet cloth.

"Ah, so that's what attacked me...bloody bed," Draco grumbled and sat still, allowing himself to be cleaned. "This is really nice, being pampered by my enemy. Make sure you get it all, Potter. I don't want my skin to stain."

"There's the Malfoy we all know and love," Harry said offhandedly then sighed as he gave the blonde's digits one last stroke. "There, blood-free. Let's go to the dining room since Hermione was setting the table when I passed by."

The blonde held out a hand for Harry to take, causing the Gryffindor to grin. He obliged by grasping Draco's hand and leading him into the dining room, guiding him to a chair. Harry then took a seat on the left of the Slytherin teen.

"Are we the only ones in here, Potter?"

Harry looked around at possible entrances and grinned slightly. "Yes, but Oliver has just entered with the salad."

"Ooh, someone's excited. What, you get all bubbly around your boyfriend? That is either sick or cute, I'm not sure which," Draco stated with the slightest form of malice.

There was the clinking of china on the wooden table to signal to Draco that Oliver had entered the room. The ex-Gryffindor's voice was low and obviously holding a Scottish accent as he spoke. "Hey Malfoy, I heard you were haunting Harry's room. You have grown up quite a bit since I left Hogwarts, you are much taller."

"Yeah, that tends to happen to people as they age," Draco sarcastically said and turned his head in the direction Oliver's voice had come.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry hissed through gritted teeth. Draco fancied that he could hear the embarrassment in the other boy's voice as he whispered, "You are such a prat."

Draco only snickered and said, "Thank you."

"Ron, could you take the pork chops out of the oven please," Hermione called from somewhere behind those seated at the table, causing Draco to jump in violent reaction to the comment.

"Sorry Draco didn't mean to frighten you," she apologized and sat the bowl of potatoes in front of them.

Draco merely nodded as he felt a fleeting hand around his shoulder and sensed Hermione take a seat next to him to the left, a gentle wafting of her perfume tickling his nose.

Draco occupied himself with trying to guess what Hermione had brought and trying to remember exactly the way he had come. Walk straight from my seat ten paces and we met a hallway. Twenty paces from there and turn right. The door is there...

He heard nearly synchronized chair-squeaking indicative of new people sitting at the table and turned his head to Harry questioningly.

"It is just Remus and Oliver. Ah, here's Ron," he whispered from Draco's left.

Ron set the platter of pork chops down and began forking them out to his fellow diners however grudgingly. Harry spooned some mashed potatoes on Draco's plate, then his own and passed them on to Hermione, leaning across the blonde to reach his fellow Gryffindor.

Draco took in a deep breath of Harry's clean-scented cologne, trying to memorize his scent, the comforting feeling of his presence. Before he could, however, Harry returned fully to his seat. Draco tried to move slightly closer to the Gryffindor inconspicuously. He thought he succeeded but there was no way to be certain.

"If you want more, Malfoy, the potatoes are exactly in front of you, pork chops to your right, salad directly to the left. Alright?"

Draco nodded curtly and Harry nudged a fork into the Slytherin's hand

Harry asked, "Do you want me to cut your meat for you?"

Draco narrowed his useless eyes and hissed, "No, I can cut up my own food, Potter."

He fumbled around for his knife on the left side of his plate momentarily before he felt a slightly calloused hand place it into his palm. He ripped his hand away from Harry's and grumbled, "I can do it."

Harry rolled his eyes as he allowed Oliver to fill his glass, as well as Draco's with the pitcher of ice water that Remus had placed beside Oliver when the werewolf had entered.

"So are you lot ready to go back to school?" Remus questioned as he sliced the loaf of white bread he had also brought from the kitchen.

Draco snorted to himself and he heard a chuckle from beside him. Harry had been listening. The blonde poked his portion of pork chop with the tip of his knife, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to get back into the classroom. Of course, I've already read through most of the books assigned for our coursework but I can't wait to actually put it into practice," Hermione answered, her enthusiasm causing almost every other student at the table, including Draco, to vomit into his plate.

There was an inaudible groan from Ron as he mixed together the contents of his plate, the uneasy screech of his fork's prongs on the china sending chills over Draco's body.

Oliver grinned broadly and said, "Obviously Ron isn't too thrilled about getting back to his classes.

"Yeah, and he's not the only one," Harry grumbled.

Draco sawed at a pork chop in silence not realizing it was with the blunt side of his knife.

Oliver tossed a slice of bread at Harry from across the table. The ebony-haired teen was caught off-guard, however, and his seeker reflexes kicked in. Without thinking, he batted it away, causing the slice to bounce onto Draco's plate.

The Slytherin jumped, his silverware clattering onto his plate.

Oliver covered his mouth in chagrin while Ron snickered quietly.

"Merlin Malfoy, I'm sorry," Oliver said through his fingers at about the same moment Ron's face turned violet with suppressed laughter.

Draco finally found the bread and removed it from his plate before fumbling with his silverware and grasping the utensils again. "No problem," he snarled, starting his frantic sawing again.

He had also started his mantra of directions out of the dining room once again in his head.

Harry sighed and took the knife from the blond. "Here, let me do it," he offered.

Draco attempted to take the knife back and stated, "I can do it."

"Stop being so bloody stubborn," Harry countered and continued dodging the Slytherin's attempt to retrieve the knife.

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair and said in a forced calm voice, "Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'm not treating you like a child, I'm just..."

"No, I know what you are doing," Draco whispered and stood gracefully, walking straight to the door, accurately remembering the way. Ten paces, hallway, twenty paces, door... Everyone seated at the table watched him retreat back to the bedroom, his fingertips running along the wall.

Harry then made to follow him but was restrained by Hermione. "Let him be for a while."

Oliver sent Harry a worried glance and said, "In my opinion he's being inconsiderate - you were only trying to help."

"Yeah, but he told me not to pity him. I guess I just need to remember that he's Malfoy," Harry sighed as he regained his seat.

Ron snorted and spat, "I personally find it rather hard to forget that he's Malfoy. He's an arse, which will never change."

Remus rested his chin in the palms of his hand and sighed before stating, "I have no doubt he will. You don't know him; you don't know what he's been through. You may be surprised how an experience like eliminating one's sight can change a person."

Hermione nodded in accord and took a small bite of her potatoes. "Maybe you should go after him, Harry."

Harry stood without hesitation, nodding to Hermione, and followed the route Draco had memorized and taken a few moments before.

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	4. What the HELL Did I Throw?

_Ch. 4: What The HELL Did I Throw?_

* * *

"You'd better watch yourself Oliver, Harry'll be after that sod pretty soon," Ron said jokingly before shoving half of a pork chop into his mouth with an unpleasant amount of drool trickling out of his lips.

Oliver snorted and crossed his legs as he watched the quickly receding backside of his boyfriend before stating, "I'm not too worried."

Remus smiled gently and stood, picking up his mostly empty plate in the process.

"Are you done with your plate Hermione?" He questioned, gathering her plate at her nod. He then circled around the dining table to gather Harry and Draco's abandoned plates.

Oliver jumped to his feet with undisguised eagerness and said, "Here, I'll help you Remus. Hand me your plate, Ron." Ron handed over his plate grudgingly as Oliver started piling dishes that once held the intact dinner.

After Oliver was loaded down, he followed the werewolf's path into the kitchen, staggering slightly under the weight of his load.

The brunette twenty-year old deposited the dishes into the water Remus had drawn and stepped up beside the older man, drying the dishes that had already been washed.

There was silence all around and Oliver cleared his throat in an attempt to break the rather uncomfortable silence. He finally spoke, "Are you seeing anyone currently, Remus?" in a feeble attempt at civilized conversation.

Remus ran the soggy dishrag over a plate and shook his head. "No, I just haven't met the right person. When you are a werewolf, you have a set one mate and a set particular time to meet your mate from the moment you are bitten. There is no way to find your mate before the determined time and only that person will be able to make you happy and complete."

Oliver took the plate from his hands and held it under the running water briefly before drying it with two quick swipes with a dry towel. "I wish it were that easy in real life as well. You would meet someone and know right away that they would be the one who you would spend the rest of you life with."

Remus shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I admit I'm getting worried. I'm nearly forty and there has been no trace of my mate. I've basically resigned myself to a life of solitude."

Oliver shook his head. "There will be someone, Remy. You're mature, and caring, and if you don't mind me saying so, you are sexy as hell. Have you ever met someone you thought could have been the one?"

Remus drained the cloudy water in the sink and smiled, lost in memory. "One, only one. No one since the man. I thought he was going to be the one, but..."

Oliver lowered his gaze and nodded stiffly, gathering the now clean and dry dishes and placing them in their respective cupboards. "I understand what it can be like to lose someone but don't give up. You'll find the right person. You deserve to be happy."

Remus walked over and placed a light hand on the back of the slightly taller man's head, grinning wearily. "No wonder Harry loves you; you know just what to say to make a man feel wanted."

Oliver smiled cheekily and shrugged. "I try," he stated plainly and planted a small kiss on the werewolf's forehead. "So, should I go check on Harry?"

Remus dropped his hand and made a face. "I don't think so, just let him handle it."

Oliver sighed and walked purposefully towards the living room. "I sure hope he can, Remy."

Remus only grinned and followed Oliver out.

* * *

"Open the door Malfoy," Harry called angrily and jiggled the doorknob to his own bedroom.

"No. Go away."

"Malfoy..." Harry said softly and knocked lightly, trying a different approach.

There was a loud thump and a rather harsh sniffle from within the room and a voice nearly snarled, "Go away Potter, I really don't want to talk to you."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and said, "You don't have a choice." Harry turned the knob in the opposite direction, a trick that he found when he accidentally locked himself out once, and the door unlocked. The Gryffindor pushed the door open to reveal the blonde sprawled out on the bed, a thick book resting in his lap and rather subtle tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're staying with me so you are going to talk to me," Harry said in a slightly softer tone.

Draco threw the book across the room and it landed about a metre from where Harry was standing.

Draco growled and said, "I don't want to stay with you. The only reason I'm here is because you had to be all noble and save me."

"Where the hell would you have gone! All your friends are Junior Death eaters, your parents could care less. Face it, Malfoy, you would be exactly where I found you."

Draco sat up, his eyes blinking wildly as he spat, "It would have been better than having to come here and have you suddenly like me because I can't see. I really don't want you as my friend, Potter. I don't want people to pity me. I don't want you to do everything for me. Like you said, you won't be there every second to cater to me. I have to be able to take care of myself, otherwise I'm screwed. Hell Potter, how are you going to help me learn Braille? You can't even read Braille!"

Harry sat near Draco's feet, judging by the shift of the mattress. "How do you know about Braille?"

Draco only shrugged and said, "My father collected many things, including muggle books written in Braille. I know quite a bit about muggle things. Potter, this is all beside the point. I want to know."

Harry bit his lip and finally said, "I'll learn as you do. It will be interesting, I assure you. You can't do everything yourself, no matter what you say. Please understand that I want to help you and I will help you."

Draco finally closed his eyes and wiped at his eyes as discreetly as possible when you have no vision. "As long as you hold no pity for me."

Harry smirked slightly and said, "Believe me Malfoy, I find it very, very hard to pity you."

"Good. Now, what the hell did I throw?" Draco asked as he scooted closer to Harry, reveling in the familiar linen-scented warmth.

"A very large book," Harry answered, "probably 'Hogwarts: A History' since Hermione always has a copy about." He lay back and yawned loudly.

Draco pushed his hair out of his face and lay back as well. "You know, I've never read that. I suppose Granger has multiple times."

Harry chuckled and nodded, remembering too late that Draco couldn't see it. "Yeah, she's always chiding Ron and me about never reading it. With her around, you really don't have to."

Draco turned his head towards Harry's voice and opened his useless eyes. "I wish I could see your face. I imagine it would be extremely shocking for you to look at me minus the hateful gleam."

"Now that's cold. You are the one with the patented Malfoy sneer. I noticed you have actually smiled a couple of times since being here. It's rather frightening."

Draco grinned and rolled over on his right side, facing the Gryffindor. "People tell me I look quite fetching when I smile."

Harry sat up suddenly, causing the blond to flinch ever so slightly at the abrupt movement. An almost inaudible, "You do," escaped Harry's lips before he completely changed the subject.

"I was thinking about going into Diagon Alley tomorrow. Would you like to come with me? We might pick up an instruction book on reading in Braille; maybe get some clothes of your own. You'll need uniforms as well for the next school year.

The Slytherin's smile flickered slightly and he stammered, "I... I can't. I don't have any money."

Harry stood slowly, a lingering creak coming from the box springs. "Please don't worry about money. We are going shopping together tomorrow. What time do you usually wake up?"

Draco shrugged and laid an arm across his chest. "Five-ish but I will more than likely sleep in."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Five? AM? No way! I'll get up around ten so we'll go then."

Harry noted that Draco still rolled his eyes in disgust as before.

"Potter, this is your room, right?"

Harry scratched his neck and yawned. "Yeah, why?"

"Well...why don't I go to a different room and let you have your bed back?" He patted around behind him until he found a pillow and promptly dragged it out from under the duvet.

Harry got up and started pulling nightclothes from random drawers, throwing them down on the bed. "No, you already know the layout of this room. Plus, it is the most comfortable bed and you need the rest. Stay here."

"I don't want to steal your space and leave you with an uncomfortable bed. I'll leave."

Harry rolled his eyes futilely and said, "I'm not making you leave this room just so I can have the bed."

Draco fell silent momentarily, trying to think of a solution. "Who said I have to leave? I don't mind sharing a bed with you as long as you stay on your side."

Harry snorted. "You're sure? Make sure there is no spooning. I have laid some pyjamas on the bed for you near your feet; I'll be right back after seeing Oliver off."

"Ooh... Ollie has to leave? I was planning on making room for him in the bed."

Harry threw a rolled up pair of socks at the blonde's head and laughed. "Boy Malfoy, you are a riot. Yes, he has to leave. Now change clothes."

After ghosting his fingertips over the duvet near his feet he finally laid his hands on the pyjamas.

"Hey Potter, may I inquire what colour these pyjamas are?"

Harry snickered under his breath and shook his head. "They happen to be black. They are not gold or scarlet, so you can rest easy.

Draco nodded stiffly, if not gratefully, and began to carefully unbutton his shirt.

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	5. When I Trip, Voldemort Pushed Me

_Ch. 5: When I Trip, Voldemort Pushed Me._

* * *

Harry padded down the hallway after making sure that Draco was well enough on his own. He heard hushed bickering from Ron's room between Ron himself and Hermione about something that was undoubtedly insignificant.

After passing Ron's room and a couple more empty rooms he started down the stairs to the entrance hall, where he heard Remus' warm voice speaking to Oliver in a casual manner.

"Ah, so you two have found out how very much you have in common, have you?" Harry questioned happily as he bounded over to his boyfriend to lay a light kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose so," Oliver said softly and grinned.

"I told you," the ebony-haired teen said in a matter-of-fact tone and crossed his arms.

"Am I correct in assuming that the situation with Mr. Malfoy has been taken care of?" Remus said softly, true concern etched onto his face.

Harry nodded.

"Excellent. Well, I'll leave you boys to say your goodbyes. Goodnight, Oliver. Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night Remus," they toned at once and Remus only chuckled.

After leading the pair of them outside, Oliver let out a deep breath, drawing Harry's attention.

"Harry, I've got to tell you something, and it's hard."

Harry tilted his head slightly to the left and said, "You can tell me anything. What is it?"

Oliver bit his lip and said, "I'm going away for a while. You see, I was recruited to play on the Worldwide Quidditch Tour and training starts tomorrow in America. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…"

"How long?"

Oliver lowered his head and said, "A year, maybe more."

Harry found his vision was beginning to blur. "So what am I to do? You're leaving me?"

Oliver took quick hold of Harry's hands and said, "No, no of course not. I just…" He bit his lip in hesitation. "I don't know. You have to stay here and finish school, and I can't refuse this offer. Maybe we can try the long-distance thing for a while."

Harry made a snorting sound and Oliver finished, "It will take work, on both of our parts, but I'm willing. I can apparate in on weekends to see you. I don't want to give up on us so readily. I really like you."

"You really like me," Harry repeated as a single tear slid down his cheek. "You really like me? What does that mean, exactly? You like being around me? What?"

"Harry…" Oliver said in a defeated tone but Harry held up one hand.

"Don't. You don't love me, do you? You really like me, but there is no love. You just… I am just a plaything to you. I'm Harry Potter, your boyfriend… the Boyfriend-Who-Lived," he finished with a sarcastic laugh.

"That has nothing to do with this and you know it! Everything with you has to be about You-Know-Who, doesn't it?" Oliver ran a frustrated hand through his hair and near-snarled, "Every bad thing that ever happens to you must have been caused by that fucker!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. When Hedwig died it must have been Voldemort's doing! When I stub my toe Voldemort must have pushed something in my way! When my boyfriend is called to BLOODY America it must have been BLOODY FUCKING VOLDEMORT!"

"Calm down…"

Harry childishly stomped a foot, not caring what the older man would think. "I WILL NOT! You know what, just go. Go to America and play your bloody Quidditch. Have fun. Fuck millions of people, I don't give a damn."

"Harry please…"

Harry wiped his cheek furiously but only shook his head.

"Go now."

Oliver bit his bottom lip and whispered, "I won't fuck millions of people, you know me better than that."

"I don't care what you do, frankly," Harry said coldly and turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him as he re-entered Grimmauld Place.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Came the voice of Remus from the stairwell as Harry tried to vain to stem the flow of his tears.

"Not yet," Harry said softly as he felt Remus' gentle arms wrap around his shoulders.

"It will be alright. It will work out if it's meant to."

Harry only sniffled and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

* * *

"Get a good snog in with Wood, Potter?"

"No."

"Damn. Who pissed in your pumpkin juice?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Malfoy."

"…Fine."

"Go to sleep."

"Alright Potter, keep your knickers on."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Ditto, Potter."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	6. Do You Think You're Safe?

_Ch. 6: Do You Think You're Safe?_

_

* * *

_

_Darkness. From all directions the complete and utter darkness pressed in on the blonde teen sprawled on the floor. As if he could see it anyway. Fear coursed through his veins and a harsh shiver trailed down his spine._

_Tears had begun to fall from his useless eyes. He could hear someone circling him, their ragged breathing reaching his ears. He didn't dare speak, didn't move besides his constant shivering._

_It hurt him more than he could imagine to be able to hear the person's presence, to feel... whoever it was... circling him, but not being able to see. Plus, his salty tears were burning the still-tender wounds in his eyes._

_"Do you think you're safe? Do you think that staying with Potter will protect you?" the voice hissed near his ear, causing the blonde to draw up._

_He remained silent, hearing the gentle swish of the stranger's cloak as he made his way around and around._

_"Do you think we won't come after you again? We will have you, Draco. Your blindness is a mere punishment until you come to your senses."_

_The last word echoed slightly and Draco shivered._

_"And if you refuse to come to your senses," the voice hissed, Draco suddenly sensing the presence right beside him, "You will die. You die alone, useless, and broken. Do I make myself understood?"_

_Draco felt a cold blade press against his throat, and a swell of his own blood slide down his neck._

_"You will join us, you will follow me."_

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco woke up, or at least he thought he did. He wasn't quite sure, as he couldn't differentiate between consciousness and the dream world.

"Malfoy, wake up!"

The familiar voice sounded again, assuring Draco that he was, indeed, awake. He felt warm wetness on his cheeks, neck, and chest. He also felt one hand gently shaking his shoulder and the other working through his hair.

"Draco, please wake up, you're bleeding."

Draco's eyes finally shot open, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He brought a hand to his throat and brought it away, feeling the sticky texture of blood on his fingertips.

"He cut me Harry, help me," he sobbed, scrambling into a seated position and grabbing his throat.

Harry started to gather his wand and hissed, "Damn, I can't use my wand, Voldemort will be able to pinpoint my location, even if he won't be able to find me." He thought briefly and said, "Come on, I'm sure I have some muggle gauze in my bathroom somewhere."

He then pried one of Draco's hands from his neck and said, "Just follow me."

Draco only nodded and wiped away his endless tears, smearing his own blood across his cheeks. He allowed the Gryffindor to lead him to the loo, the dull burning in his eyes ebbing away slightly as he grew accustomed to the ache.

"What happened Malfoy? Was it... did you have a dream?" He questioned softly as he gently wiped away the blood on Draco's hands and neck.

Draco nodded gently, trying to calm his racing heart to no avail. "He threatened me. He said he would kill me if I didn't join him. He would kill me. I don't want to die."

Harry rinsed the red-tinted cloth and said, "Who, your father?"

Draco shook his head and whispered, "No, the Dark Lord. My father must have told him. He'll follow me; he'll follow whoever I'm with. I can't stay here."

Harry rummaged around for gauze and hospital tape before gathering what little he had and returning to the distraught blonde.

"We are going back to school in and month and this place can't be found by anyone unless I tell them where it is," Harry said reasonably. "And it's safe to say that I won't be telling Voldemort where I live any time soon."

Draco blinked a little in surprise as he felt Harry press ointment-moistened gauze to his neck. "It's safe here, but what about Hogwarts? I'll be in a dorm full of the followers of the Dark Lord, waiting like a sitting duck. I will barely be able to tell if someone is in the bloody room." He stopped, rubbing his leaking eyes gently. "I won't be safe there. The one place I have ever felt safe will be my downfall."

Harry wiped all the remaining blood away and grabbed the blonde's hand again, leading him back into the bedroom. He directed Draco to sit down in what felt like an overstuffed armchair.

"Tell you what," Harry said as he made sure Draco was alright, despite his evident fear, "I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore before we go back to see if you can maybe have your own room or something. It probably wouldn't be a great idea to..."

"To what?"

Harry made small grunts of effort under his breath while removing the bloodied sheets. "For you to come into Diagon Alley. Voldemort might have people looking for you. I'll help you make a list and I'll pick up your stuff as well."

Draco pulled his legs up into the chair and rested his head on his knees. He noted absently that the pyjama pants Harry had loaned him were slowly getting damp where his face was resting.

"Okay, I guess. I want Lupin to stay with me, if it's all right. He... I haven't really..." the blonde paused, trying to think of the right wording. "I haven't really tortured him in the past, have I? He has less of a reason to sneak up behind me and kill me."

Harry tossed a duvet over the bare mattress and pulled another out from under the bed. "For the record, neither Ron nor Hermione would sneak up behind you and kill you."

"Would you have?"

Harry paused after tossing two pillows onto the bed. "Wh… what do you mean?"

Draco pulled off his torn pyjama top and said, "Would you have snuck up behind me and killed me if you had the chance?"

Harry walked over to Draco and placed a light hand on his cheek. "Of course not. In all honesty I'm not sure I'll be able to kill Voldemort. I don't see good reasoning in stooping to that level. I know that he killed my parents, but I don't see how killing him will make a difference. It won't bring them back. So, what good would killing you do? What purpose would that serve?"

Draco stiffened as he felt Harry's thumb slide gently across his cheek as he lowered his hand to Draco's.

"Come on, you should go back to sleep."

"No Harry, I don't want..."

Harry led the blonde over to the bed and said, "You will have to sleep sometime. I'll give you a potion the next couple of nights, but after a while it doesn't work anymore. Believe me, I know."

Draco lay down apprehensively and sighed. "I don't want a potion. But..."

Harry lay down next to him and closed his eyes. "Yeah?"

The blonde turned his head to the side, feeling a slight crack as a scab on his throat snapped. "This may sound weird but..."

"Spit it out, Malfoy."

Draco hesitated. "I... I don't like you or anything, but..."

Harry smirked and said, "Yeah?"

Draco scowled and said, "I'm not into blokes or anything..."

"There's always room for improvement."

Draco's eyes shot open and Harry chuckled.

"Harry..."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Draco bit his lip and whispered, "Will you hold me? You just... I don't know... make me feel safe, I guess."

Harry smiled and said, "Sure, I don't mind."

Draco tried to conceal his sigh of relief and said, "Okay."

The Gryffindor wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, fingering the soft blond hair at the base of his neck. Draco took in a deep breath of comfort, the linen scent of Harry on the boy himself somehow made him more concrete, more real. He could feel sleep coming almost instantly.

"Good night, Draco."

The blonde nestled his head into Harry's chest and sighed, "Night, Potter."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	7. Why Was He HalfNaked When I Came In?

_Ch. 7: Why Was He Half-Naked When I Came In?_

* * *

Harry awoke slowly, his eyes fluttering open to find himself alone in bed. He glanced around the room and found Draco perched in the chair Harry had sat him in the night before.

"Potter, are you awake?" the blonde whispered, tilting his head to the side.

Harry turned onto his right side so he was facing Draco and yawned. "How did you know?"

Draco laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Your breathing changed. You were breathing faster."

"Oh."

Harry grudgingly climbed out of bed and padded over to the chest of drawers for clothes. "You know," Harry mused as he gathered two sets of clothing, "I was thinking that I could stay with you today instead of going to the Alley with Hermione and Ron. There's quite a large backyard here and..."

Draco grinned slightly and said, "What?"

"Well, Dumbledore informed me of a way to leave the house without anyone knowing."

Harry walked over to Draco, his ankles popping, sounding their lack of use. He laid the clothes in Draco's lap. "What do you say?"

"Sounds fine. Just tell Granger and Weasley to get extra of whatever you're getting. Your clothes seem to fit me well enough. A- are you sure you have enough money for all of this?"

Harry sighed and said, "I have plenty of money. I've inherited enough money to last me more than one lifetime. Now, do you want to try to go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Colours?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and said, "Pardon?"

"What colours are my clothes?"

"Emerald jumper and jeans."

Draco wrinkled his nose as if contemplating the clothes then finally said, "Outfit approved."

Harry snorted. "So now you have to approve the outfits I give you?"

Draco nodded, his blond hair falling into his face. "Exactly. I don't like hearing how odd I look in red. If I have to wear your clothes at least dress me in something less offending. Is this the jumper you got for Christmas last year?"

Harry perched on the arm of Draco's chair. "Yes... since when do you notice my clothes?"

Draco stood, trying to remember the way to the restroom without running into anything. He then said, "You usually dress like a vagabond. When you actually receive a new, correctly-fitting article of clothing it is a miracle. Plus, I liked the colour."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you, I guess."

"No problem," Draco retorted as he began his careful journey to the loo, his fingertips grazing the wall lightly as he went.

Harry followed at a bit of a distance to make sure that Draco didn't harm himself.

After Draco had safely re-mapped the restroom and allowed Harry to start the water for him Harry said, "Hurry and we might make it somewhere for lunch."

"Don't rush me Potter. I'll be ready when I'm ready."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and pulled the door closed.

Harry was completely ready, having went to another bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, by the time he heard Draco's water switch off. He was pulling on a lightweight creme jumper when he heard Draco call, "Potter? Are you out there?"

Harry walked quietly back to the bathroom and poked his head in to check on the blonde's progress.

Draco was mumbling to himself, half-naked and hair dripping.

"Why did I have to drop the stupid fucking hairbrush? Damn. Damn. Damn." With each curse he slapped the ground. "Why did bloody Potter have to bloody leave?"

He growled, pushed the hair out of his face, and yelled, "Potter! GET THE FUCK IN HERE! HELP ME!"

Harry pushed the door open the rest of the way, watching for a moment as Draco's hands glided over the tile floor in search of the wayward hairbrush.

He only stooped to help Draco when he noticed frustrated tears streaming down Draco's face.

Harry scooped the brush into his hand and passed it on the Draco. "Here's the brush. Are you okay?" He then laid a light, almost hesitant hand on the blonde's leg.

Draco drew up into a ball and rested his head on his knees. "I can't do this, Harry. I hate how I am always fucking crying, I hate how I can't be independent, I can't..."

Harry put his other hand on Draco's back and rubbed gently. "I'm here to help you Malfoy."

Draco made a miserable sound in the back of his throat, although his tears appeared to have stopped. There was silence for a while before Draco spoke again.

"Why did I bloody have to turn down the Dark Mark? I didn't even..."

He cut himself off when the rubbing hand on his back stopped. "You...you did turn it down, then? So...you are on our side?"

As if someone slapped sense into the blonde he regained his control, whispering, "I knew it. That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said and withdrew his hands.

Draco scooted away from Harry and ran into what he assumed was the bathtub.

"You saved me just so you could have me on your side. Listen Potter, you would do well to just... leave me alone. Please."

The pleading in his tone was all too evident and he wiped his tear-laced eyelashes slowly.

"I can't," Harry replied, "you're..."

"Do you have it in your head that I'm your responsibility? Believe me Potter, I'm not. The only reason I'm bloody here is because Dumbledore probably told you to gather me. I'm tired of not having a choice in things. My fa..." he paused, the ghost of a sneer appearing on his face. "Lucius made sure that I could never be on my own."

Something floated across his mind, something that someone had told him about his punishment, but it slipped away before his conscious could fully grasp it.

He was brought back by Harry sighing and whispering, "I'm sorry Draco, truly I am. I know you aren't my responsibility, I just..."

Harry paused, lowering his head. "I don't know what to do. I'm used to taking charge. I... I just want to help. If you don't want me to help, fine. I know you can do fine on your own, you are a strong, stubborn git."

"That's the thing Potter," Draco said in a darkly amused tone, "I'm not strong. I'm falling apart. I can't do it on my own; I've never done anything on my own. I have no choice but to let you help me."

There was silence from both sides and Draco finally stated, "Just... just let me try. Let's just keep it like this. When I need your help I'll ask, okay? I'll just stick by you and it will be alright for now. Just lead me along until I can get a cane or whatever the hell they are called."

Harry snorted and caught himself before he nodded to the blind teen.

"Okay Malfoy."

Draco smiled in relief and stood, his left hand holding up his towel and his right firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, help me back into the bedroom so I can get dressed."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and grabbed the clothes he had deposited on the floor.

There was a knock on the door of Harry's bedroom as Draco pulled on his pants. "Go ahead and answer it," he said softly as he unfolded the jeans, pulling them on one leg at a time.

Draco jumped slightly when he heard Ron's loud voice. "We're going Harry. You ready?"

Draco couldn't stop himself; he rolled his eyes. He then shook out the jumper, running his fingers around the neck of the shirt to determine the correct way to put it on.

"I've decided to stay with Draco. Remus has my measurements written down for robes, just tell Madame Malkin to double the order. Don't tell anyone why, okay?"

Draco stood, running his hands over the ribbed jumper and soft, well-worn jeans. "Socks, Potter?"

"On the bed to your left. Just reach beside you and you're there."

Ron made a slightly angry noise as Draco did what he was told, finding the socks with minimal difficulty.

"You... you're staying with HIM? Why? We... we always go to the Alley together," Ron sputtered.

Harry crossed his arms and said, "Well, since it is out of the question for Draco to go to the Alley with us to do his shopping, I was going to stay here and help him with learning how to move better in the dark. If I had known I required your permission, I would have asked. I apologize."

Draco tried not to laugh as he found the chair, sitting down and pulling on his right sock upside down. He quickly fixed the problem in silence, entertained by the proceeding conversation.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Ron snarled. "I just don't understand why you want to help him. He's a git Harry. A blind git, but still..."

"Ron," Harry whined, rubbing his temples, "I want to help him. That's all that matters. I'm not being forced to do this, I agreed to it. If you can't understand, than you can leave."

"But why is he using your bathroom? Why is he in your bed? Why was he half-naked when I came in here?" Ron said in what he thought was triumph. "Why does he have your rooms?"

"He's sharing Weasley," Draco piped up in an echo of his usual malice. "That must me something you aren't familiar with. I didn't take anything from your precious Golden Boy. He's staying here too."

Ron watched Draco as he spoke, the blonde's scarred eyes fixed on an unidentified point.

"WHAT! You are sharing your bed with him?" Ron screeched.

"You sound like me Ron," came a female voice from the doorway.

"Can you please tell Ron to leave, Hermione?" Harry said softly to her. "He's giving me a headache."

Hermione handed a letter over to Harry and said, "This came for you in the post. You are staying here, right?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Good. Come on Ron," she said, then spied the blond sitting in the bedroom. "Oh, good morning, Draco."

Draco raised his head in surprise of actually being addressed. "It's afternoon, Granger. Good afternoon."

"Technically," she replied in a good-natured tone. "We'll see you later, alright?"

Draco snorted and said, "Yeah, and I won't."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, who was trying to mask a grin. "Goodbye Potter," he finally spat and stormed away, the slightest tinge of pink rising on his cheeks.

"Bye Harry, bye Draco," Hermione said and hugged Harry with one arm.

"Have fun Hermione," Harry said and Draco put on a smile.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hand and recognized Oliver's tidy script.

"What came for you in the post?" Draco questioned as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "A letter from Oliver. Are you ready to go?"

Draco didn't press the subject, just said, "Yeah, but I need shoes."

Harry pulled out two pairs from under the bed. "Would you prefer black Chuck Taylor's or brown suede driving mocks?"

"The black ones," Draco said after a brief pause. Harry padded over and dropped the shoes in Draco's lap.

The Gryffindor watched in slight fascination as Draco slowly loosened and straightened the laces on the shoes one by one. He pulled his right foot into his seat, then slid his foot into the corresponding shoe. He then pulled the laces tight and tied a near-perfect bow.

"They're actually rather close in size," Draco stated, shaking Harry from his stupor.

Draco nodded and put on his other shoe. "Do you have on your shoes yet, Potter?"

Harry grinned, having forgoed putting on his own shoes in favour of watching Draco put on his own. "No, I was watching you. You're getting really good at that. You're really good at seeing with your hands."

Draco stood back up and straightened his trouser legs. "Thank you, now put on your bloody shoes."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	8. You Need To Learn French

1_Be proud of me everyone, I updated a lot faster this time! (Partly because I had most of it written and I had quite a few encouraging reviews, bravo to you all.)_

_I would go through and thank all of my reviewers by name, but that would take up entirely too much room and I figure you would much rather read the chapter than an extremely long list of names. So..._

_Here's the chapter!_

* * *

"Okay Draco, thirty-two steps going down, rail to your right. You make it down these stairs and I'll take you someplace special for lunch."

Draco took a deep breath and sent out a single hand to grip the banister tightly. "I'm not sure I can..." he started, but Harry interrupted him.

"You can to, now just take a step down. I'm right here if you trip."

Draco snorted and said, "That's comforting. Okay Potter, I'm coming." He took a hesitant step down, gently tapping his right foot in front of him to find the next step. He had taken a fair number of steps down when he hesitated.

"It's alright Draco," Harry said softly, "give me your other hand and I'll help you."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and he stuck out his left hand. Harry grabbed it and said, "There. Just keep up the good work. You're almost halfway down."

Draco tightened his grip on Harry and said, "This is scary. I've never..." he stumbled and Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, holding him up.

"Are you alright?"

Draco caught his breath and said, "Yeah, fine. Am I right in saying I have five steps left?"

"Four actually," Harry corrected and ran his thumb gently over the back of Draco's hand. "Come on, you've got to be starved."

Draco bit his lip and stepped down the remainder of the way as quickly as he could. He smiled broadly and Harry patted his back.

"Excellent. Now, let's go have lunch, shall we?" Harry said quickly and began to lead Draco to his fireplace.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked quietly, stepping closer to Harry to catch his scent, one that he, although he was in Harry's clothes and had used his soap, had not been able to pick up.

Harry said, "I don't know, I was thinking France."

Draco grinned and followed Harry into the hearth. Harry wrapped both arms around Draco. He must have stated a destination, as they began to spin, but Draco didn't hear. They spun more than Draco could ever remember before, but sooner or later they stopped.

Harry led the pair of them out of the new room, keeping Draco close to him.

"Are we really in France?" Draco questioned, tightening his grip on Harry. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"We're in France, but it is an English-speaking community. As for the safety factor, no one is going to be looking for you here," Harry said reasonably as he led Draco farther then suddenly came to a halt, causing Draco to bump into him.

"Bonjour Monsieur Harry," came a rich, male, French-accented voice from in front of them.

"Hello Michel, how are you?" Harry said and tightened his grip on Draco's hand reassuringly. "This is Draco. We are here for the afternoon."

"Oui. One portkey back. Just touch it and state your destination," Michel replied, handing Harry a brochure about the Louvre.

"Merci," Harry replied and said, "This way, Draco."

They seemed to be in a place that was rather empty but Draco could hear the steady thrum of a mass number of voiced nearby.

"Harry, why are we taking a portkey back? Why not Floo?"

"Because the Floo networks are extremely crowded at night, you can never tell where you will end up. A portkey, or at least a _French_ portkey, acts much like Floo powder."

Draco nodded. He vaguely remembered his mother blathering on about how she ended up in Bath once using the Floo network.

Harry suddenly stopped, Draco bumping into him once again. "Warn me before you stop, Potter."

Harry was thankful that Draco couldn't see him, as he was blushing slightly. "Oh, sorry. Listen, we are about to enter a fairly crowded area. You should probably walk behind me, okay? Hook your finger on my belt loop."

Draco released Harry's hand and slid it around his waist. He explored the waist of Harry's trousers and finally said, "I can't find one."

Harry reached around, guiding Draco's hand to the loop in the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly as he threaded two fingers through.

Harry grinned and said, "No problem. It's not far to the café. Are you ready?"

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Lead on."

"See Draco, not so bad right?" Harry said as he stopped at the door of the café, pulling it open.

Draco let out a nervous laugh and said, "I'm glad I can't see the looks on people's faces. I'm guessing we are here?"

"Yeah, we're there. Follow me, I have a table in the back."

Draco grinned and said, "You have your own table? Do you come here often? I noticed that Michel bloke knew you."

Harry steered Draco into a chair and sat across from him. "Yeah, this is my favorite place. I spend a couple of weeks here during the summers. Michel is my liaison, of sorts."

Draco chuckled and closed his eyes. "Where is everything positioned?"

"Plate directly in front of you. Two forks on your left, spoon and knife on the right. A glass of water is above the spoon and knife."

"The napkin is on the plate?" Draco said softly, reaching out and plucking the napkin up, laying it flat in his lap.

"Napkin is on the plate," Harry echoed as he himself laid his napkin in his lap.

"Eh Monsieur Potter, bienvenue to Pierre's. The usual, I presume?" sounded a voice from behind Draco. For some odd reason he didn't jump this time.

"Make it two," Draco heard Harry say. Soon after he heard the soft scratch of pencil on paper.

"Ah, and we 'ave a visitor today? Eh…" the waiter said, waiting for a name.

"His name is Draco," Harry said and the man clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"'Ello Draco. Well 'Arry, ça fait du bien de te revoir." the waiter said then removed his hand. "I'll just go and put your order in. Bon apétit."

Draco ran his hand up the sweating glass and picked it up, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

"I have no idea what he just said," Harry said with a laugh as he watched Draco take a drink.

" 'Bienvenue' means welcome, so he said 'Welcome to Pierre's', 'Eh' means 'hello', 'ça fait du bien de te revoir' means 'Nice to see you again', and you should know what 'Bon apétit' means. Anything else you need translated?" Draco said in a way that suggested his was talking to a child.

Harry's jaw dropped and he fell silent. Finally he said, "Je veux sucer ton pénis' mean?"

Draco covered his face to stifle laughter. "Someone…said that…to you?" he said through his laughter.

"Yeah. Why? What does it mean?"

The Slytherin only raised a hand and said, "Nothing. You don't want to know."

"Is it…bad?" Harry said hesitantly and Draco only nodded. "You're probably right," Harry said as he began to spin his knife on its tip.

Draco finally caught his breath and said, "You really should learn French if you are going to come here so often."

"Oh," Harry said meekly. "So…I take it that you have been to France before?" Harry asked conversationally.

Draco's eyes opened marginally and he said, "Once. I came with my mum on holiday once. She speaks fluent French, like me. She is the one who taught me, actually."

Harry smiled and said, "It's nice here. Quiet. Sometimes that's all I need. Seriously, I wish that it was possible for everyone to just leave me alone."

"They can't," Draco said softly, "you are the reason most of them are alive today."

Harry sighed and didn't answer.

"Don't feel so alone," the blonde finally said. "Believe me when I say that you aren't the only one who people enjoy talking about and to. I'm more like you than you think, just the opposite. You are the Golden Boy for the light, I am the rumored leader of the new generation of Death Eaters-In-Training."

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "I suppose you're right. We are more alike than I knew. Ah, here's our food."

There was a soft clink as the waiter placed the plates in front of the pair of them. " 'Ere you are, deux orders of gaine.."

"Merci," Harry said and smiled broadly at the meal in front of him.

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "Harry Potter, we are in France."

Harry looked over to Draco and said, "Your point?"

"You order spaghetti? An Italian food?"

Harry rubbed his hands together and said, "It's damn good here, so Bon apétit."

Draco countered, "Va en erfer."

The Gryffindor picked up his food and simply said, "Yeah, and that too."

* * *

_Aren't I just the greatest? Just for you, here's a translation of the stuff I didn't translate in the story._

_'Je veux sucer ton pénis' means roughly 'I want to suck your cock'_

_'Va en enfer' means roughly 'go to hell'_

_This is so unlike anything I have ever written, and the majority of this was written as I was typing it. I haven't even STARTED on the next chapter. So…review me so I can get motivated!_

_Also for those of you concerned about my cousin I am pleased to report that she is doing really well! She's also the cutest little bugger I have ever seen! Thanks everyone!_


	9. I'm Being Paged

_It seems that I am always apologizing for a wait, so why not break tradition! I'm sorry for the wait guys, my sister just installed The Sims on our computer and is completely obsessed. I, of course, have a Harry Potter neighbourhood and have only moved in Harry and Draco and Remus and Severus. Unfortunately, Remus and Severus hate Harry and Draco and they don't really like seeing one another…not that you lot care…_

_Also, as a little note, I re-posted the previous chapter because of my horrendous French. I had someone help me out with the translation and I APOLOGIZE to everyone. Surprisingly, there will be no more foreign languages appearing in this fic._

_Here's this lovely new chapter, entitled, 'I'm Being Paged'._

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**First of all, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were just a plaything. I respect you more than that. It surprised me that you would even think I would treat you in such a way.**_

_**I wish I could be there to tell you this in person, but I have to leave in a few minutes. I just didn't want you to hate me while I was away.**_

_**It will probably be after you have to go back to Hogwarts before I'll be able to see you again. I hope everything is going well with Malfoy and you are doing okay. I'll see you as soon as I can.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Oliver**_

"What are you doing?" Draco said softly as he rifled through his purchases, separating the clothes, books, and other items into different piles.

Harry sighed and folded the letter back up, stuffing it into the envelope. "Reading Oliver's letter. He went to America to play Quidditch."

Draco made a face and laid his hands on a hard spectacled case that held a new pair of dark, wire-framed sunglasses.

"Sounds like fun. That's the thing I will miss most of all, besides not seeing, of course. Quidditch was my favourite pastime. What, did you not want him to go?" Draco asked innocently.

"I never said I didn't want him to go," Harry said and began to fold the t-shirts and jeans they had picked up for Draco on their little expedition. Harry had felt Draco would be more comfortable in clothes that weren't as worn and Gryffindor-oriented.

Draco made an inaudible noise. "Ah. So…what did he do? You're mad at him, I can tell by the tone of your voice."

Harry sighed and moved the course book on learning Braille and a few other books in Braille to his desk.

"He said he liked me."

If Harry was expecting a reaction, he was sorely disappointed. Draco was only opening and closing the case that held his glasses.

The Gryffindor was a bit put out by Draco's lack of a snide remark, and he chewed on a scab on his lower lip. "Come on Draco, do you have any idea what an insult that is?"

Draco only raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "It doesn't sound like an insult to me," The blonde said softly.

Harry sat next to Draco and crossed his legs. "It is too! I dedicated a lot of my time to him. The least he can do is tell me he loves me. Is that too much to ask?"

Draco kicked off his shoes and shrugged again. "It is if he doesn't love you. You can't expect someone who doesn't feel that way about you to tell you they do. It's not fair."

"How would you know?" Harry stated in a tone that was too bitter for the situation. "Have you loved someone and not had that love returned?"

Draco ran a quick hand through his hair out of nervous habit. "I may have," he finally said, "but I can tell you that I learned much more by being the one who didn't love back. I find it hard to love someone, being so admittedly love-deprived as I am. Oliver may be the same way, I don't know."

"Oliver is just an arse," Harry stated blandly, successfully lightening the mood. Draco even chuckled a bit.

"That's much more likely the case. I wouldn't waste my time on someone who won't be committed to you. There is bound to be better out there for you."

Harry took the sunglasses out of Draco's hands and slipped them onto his face, the nosepieces resting lightly in their place.

"Yeah, well, we will see," Harry grumbled and studied Draco's face. "Your glasses look good on you. I'm glad you let me get them."

"You would have got them anyway," Draco said and ran a solitary finger around the frame.

"Probably," Harry replied and stretched. There was a large amount of commotion from downstairs and Harry groaned. "They are back. I should go down and help them unpack things. Come on."

Draco rolled over the bed and sighed. "Yeah, I have really missed your lovely friends. Weasel has been especially accommodating. I really, really want to hug him. Can we go now? Please?"

Harry laughed loudly and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on. I know you missed Ron but you will be together again in due time. Follow me down the stairs."

Draco grinned and smoothed his jumper. "Potter, is it safe to say we are not to tell anyone of our enlightening trip to your little French paradise?"

Harry started down the stairs, Draco close behind him. "Yeah. I don't think Ron will take too well with me ditching him and Hermione to go somewhere with 'the ferret'. Plus, Remus wouldn't be too happy about us leaving, especially since Voldemort probably has people looking for you everywhere."

"He already knows I'm with you," Draco said softly, "He said I shouldn't think you can protect me. He…he also said…"

Harry laced his fingers together with Draco's and looked over to the blonde, waiting on him to speak.

Something Voldemort said dawned on him slowly. "He said that my blindness was a temporary punishment. He said that it would be over when I join him. Maybe I should…"

"No. We will find a way to fix it without you becoming a Death Eater," Harry said forcefully. "We'll talk about it later. I'm sure Professor Snape has already started on a few potions to help."

Draco stopped dead. "No! Severus can't help; he's a Death Eater! Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Harry put an arm around the Slytherin's shoulder and said, "Snape is a spy for Dumbledore. That's how Dumbledore knew that you had been attacked. I may not like him much, but he can be trusted."

The Slytherin let out a sigh of relief and started moving again. "Good. Severus is the only person who I could talk to. I'm glad I can still trust him."

"Good evening you two," came to voice of Remus Lupin accompanied by the crinkling of shopping bags. "How was your day? Was it boring?"

Harry chuckled and Draco replied, "Oh, we made our own fun. Despite popular belief Potter is slightly fun to be around."

Remus looked from the blonde Slytherin to Harry, who shrugged. Remus grinned and said, "Got him brainwashed already, Harry?"

"I guess," Harry said and guided Draco into a chair at the dining table.

They heard arguing approaching and Draco cradled his head in his hands. Remus began to knead his temples slowly and Harry sighed.

"Don't tell me I'm being unreasonable, Hermione! I just don't see why everyone is being so bloody nice to the little bastard!"

"He's not a bastard Ron, he's just a teenager like you and me. He hasn't been the nicest person to us but that doesn't give us the right to be mean to him. Two wrongs don't make a right, Ron. I thought even someone as thick as you would understand that."

"I don't buy into this whole 'I'm not evil, I'm a good guy' thing. I still think he's a…" But Ron trailed off, seeing as he and Hermione had now joined Remus, Harry, and Draco in the dining room.

Hermione put her bags on the table and said, "Hey boys. I take it you had fun today? I'll be the first to admit that my enjoyment was rather limited."

Ron had the decency to blush, but the one who his harsh words affected the most couldn't see it.

"Oh, I got you all sorts of stuff Draco," Hermione continued. "I got you this thing…it's kind of like a muggle compact disc player. It has all of your textbooks programmed in it and you can listen to whatever you want. I thought it was brilliant."

Draco lifted his head and grinned. "It does sound like a rather good idea. Thanks."

"That's not all she got you," Remus added. "That girl went absolutely batty. She got all your textbooks in Braille, a few novels in Braille, an audio lesson on how to learn Braille, and some sort of talking stick."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and said, "Talking stick?"

Hermione sat next to the Slytherin and made an annoyed noise. "The stick doesn't talk, you talk to it. And in my defence it will be extremely useful when we get back to Hogwarts. It's called a Desti-Cane and you tell it your destination. All you have to do is hold on. It will take you the shortest route to your desired place and you won't bump into anything."

She paused, and added, "At least that is what the package said. It might be useful if Harry isn't around to help you somewhere."

Draco raised an interested eyebrow and cradled his chin in his hand. "Probably. Thanks a lot, Hermione.

"No problem."

Remus began to unload his bags as well, separating Draco's robes from Harry's. A thought seemed to hit him and he said, "Oh, Draco, I talked with Professor Dumbledore about your situation and he has already taken the liberty, after talking with Harry the first time, to set you up your own room."

He paused, seemingly hesitant to finish. "It's close to the Gryffindor common room. I guess he thought you would be safer there."

Draco sighed. "I guess I would be. Did he happen to say anything regarding a new wand? I don't think it would be safe for me to go to Mr. Ollivander's shop and get one."

"Actually Draco, he did. Albus wants to come and talk to you sometime in August. Professor Snape is dying to see you as well, Dumbledore has informed me many times that Severus has been worried sick."

Draco chuckled and Ron made himself known when he let out a bitter snort at the thought of his snarky Potions teacher actually being worried.

"So Mr. Ollivander will drop by soon with a few wands to try?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

"Exactly. I stopped by his shop to answer a few questions about you so he can pull a few that might be right," Remus said through a stretch and a yawn. "Well, I'm going to write a letter and go to bed. Make sure you lot put up your things. If I were you I would be getting to bed as well, it's been a long day. Good night, all."

There were various choruses of 'Goodnight Remus' from everyone, excepting Ron.

The redhead snatched up his bag and snarled, "I'm going too."

"Sweet dreams Ron," Draco said in a mock sweet tone and both Harry and Hermione lowered their gaze and brought up a hand to cover their smiles.

Needless to say Ron did not respond to the blonde.

As Ron slunk away Harry slapped the back of Draco's head and Hermione laughed aloud despite herself.

"Draco you are not helping things," Harry hissed, trying not to laugh himself.

The Slytherin shrugged and started pulling shopping bags towards him. "I wasn't trying to help. I hope you don't have my robes in the same bag as Harry's. I don't want them touching."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stuffed Draco's Slytherin robes back into their bag, then shoved the bag into his arms. "They are in their own bag, you git. I have a feeling your robes are going to touch at some point at school, so you might as well put them in the same bloody bag."

"I don't want my robes touching Draco's anyway," Harry said softly and sighed. "I'm tired. I think I'll call it a night. Do you want to stay up a while with Hermione or come with?"

Draco threaded his hand through the handles of the bags in his area and smiled in satisfaction. "I think I'll go with you. Goodnight, Hermione. Harry, I'm going to try to get up the stairs on my own. I'll scream in pain as loud as I can if I need your help."

"Night Draco," Hermione said and placed a light kiss on his forehead before he stood, carefully making his way toward the bedroom.

"Thanks for getting him all of those things today Hermione, I really think they will help," Harry said as he gathered he and Draco's remaining bags.

Hermione smiled and yawned. "No problem, Harry. Ron was difficult, but since you care about Draco I made sure he got everything he will need."

Harry grinned sheepishly and sighed. "And I'm glad you did. I guess I do care about him. Don't tell Ron, or Draco for that matter. He claims to be straight."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a star on AbFab."

"You do realize I am the only person in this house who would get that."

Hermione winked and said, "I know."

"HARRY!" Came a slightly shrill scream from the hallway and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm being paged. Sweet dreams, 'Mione."

Hermione giggled and said, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Potter?"

"What Draco?"

"…You can stay here again, if you want."

"I was planning on staying anyway."

"…Oh."

"Good night, Draco."

"Night."

* * *

That one was slightly long. I's proud of meself! 


	10. But I'm Not Gay!

_Ch. 10: But I'm Not Gay!_

* * *

Cold black eyes were fixed on amber ones, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"So… Lupin…"

Remus Lupin tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly. "Yes Severus?"

Severus Snape pursed his lips and crossed his legs. "Did the potion work correctly?"

The werewolf nodded and pulled his legs into his seat. "It always does. Thanks again."

Severus nodded curtly and folded his hands in his lap. Remus raised his eyebrows and sighed, an interested smile on his face.

The silence between them seemed to only bother Severus, seeing as Remus wasn't jumping to start a conversation. In fact, the werewolf seemed rather content with studying the Potions Master's face with an amused sparkle in his eye.

"So… he's coming, then? He's on his way down?" Severus said as he diverted his eyes from the other man's, feeling uneasy and on display.

Remus nodded. "I went up a while ago and he was in the shower. I told Harry to bring him down when he got out. I also told him to have him dressed in proper clothes."

"And what do you mean by proper?" Severus asked as he tucked the few strands of hair that had managed to escape his hair band behind his ears.

Remus' smile faltered slightly but he recovered with grace. "I mean clothes that you haven't seen Harry in, if you must know. I thought you would form assumptions about the two of them. Since we bought Draco a few outfits of his own yesterday I thought those would be both presentable and safe from your razor-sharp eye."

"And if I were to draw assumptions," Severus said in a forced calm voice, "If I even had a thought cross my mind about Draco and _Potter_, it would be to question when Potter is going to decide he is tired of having a dependent ex-enemy clinging to him all the time. It would be to estimate the time when Potter and his friends abandon Draco and go about their normal, superior lives."

Snape's voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. "Rest assured Lupin," he finished, his dark eyes narrowed to the point they were hardly visible, "That if I were to even _think_ about Draco and that _insolent_ Gryffindor in the same strain, it would _not_ be to ponder if they were _having sex_."

By this time Remus' smile was completely gone and his eyes were open as wide as they would go. He opened his mouth in shock, and then closed it again. He finally just lowered his head and shook it slowly.

"You really have no idea who Harry is," Remus said sadly and stood up. "Harry would _never_ abandon someone he cared about. He rushed off to save Sirius all those years ago because he thought he was in danger."

"And all that got him was a dead godfather, Lupin."

Remus tensed when he heard those words spoken in such a matter-of-fact tone. His eyes were starting to burn and he forced himself unable to focus on anything. There were cool tears running from his eyes and he couldn't find the courage to look Snape in the face.

"Do you even know what it is like to lose someone you love?" Remus whispered. "Can you even _grasp_ the pain that he felt and is _still_ feeling? All he wants is someone who will be there for him. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

He turned slightly and crossed his arms, suddenly not caring if Severus saw his tears. "All he wants is to care for someone, and he does; he cares about Draco. He won't abandon that boy, not now. He needs people who love him around him, Severus. He has lived without love for a long time, longer than anyone should."

Severus stood slowly and stepped closer to Remus, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why are you crying?" He whispered. "Do you really feel _that _sorry for Potter or is it something else? Dredging up old memories, perhaps?"

Remus averted his eyes. "You insensitive bastard," he hissed but then he felt a cool, slender finger wipe away a tear sliding down his cheek.

Severus sighed and quickly tucked his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I am," he finally said, "But I find it hard to believe that Harry is the only one love-starved in this household."

"Severus? Is that you?" Came an excited voice from down the hallway, a smiling face coming into view from the master bedroom.

Severus smiled and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Draco in relatively good form and _happy_. Draco walked quickly down the hallway without stumbling.

"Severus, talk again so I know where you are," Draco said as he came to a halt.

Snape grinned and said, "And would it be an impossible notion for me to come to you? I would think it would be easier."

Draco moved closer to Snape and said, "Nonsense. I'm rather good at this. Keep talking, I'm almost there."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Very well, but you are being completely…" but he was cut off when Draco's arms wrapped around him in a bear hug.

"I missed you Severus," he said in a muffled voice and the blonde almost laughed when he felt the older man awkwardly pat him on the back.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're alright," Severus said in a snapped tone. "Now, if you please, would you release me? Despite popular belief I _do_ have to breathe."

Draco did chuckle then and pulled away. "Let's go into the backyard. Harry said it's a beautiful day out. HARRY! Come ON! Sev, you can lead me out since Harry is the SLOWEST PERSON EVER!"

Draco grabbed Severus' arm and grinned.

The Potions Master turned to Remus and said, "Would you like to join us?"

Remus smiled and he brushed past Severus, surprised when he felt a light hand on his back. He stopped and closed his eyes, an unfamiliar tingle coursing through his veins.

"N-no, I have to clean."

Severus shrugged one-sidedly and said, "Very well. Come on Draco."

Remus watched with wide eyes as Severus and Draco disappeared into the back garden. The ghost of the tingle crawled down his spine and he cradled his head in his hands, muttering, "Shit, shit, shit…"

Harry came out of the bedroom, pulling on a white t-shirt. "Morning Remus. Why are you saying 'shit'?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Nothing. Draco and Severus are in the garden. They're probably talking."

Harry stretched and said, "I'll leave them alone for a while. What are you going to do today?"

Remus sighed. "Mope. Possibly wallow in self-pity. You?"

"Throw an angry tantrum and more than likely break things."

Remus snickered and said, "You sound like Sirius."

Harry smiled and sat down on the couch. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Remus glanced outside and saw Severus leading Draco around the garden, having a conversation with the blonde.

"I'm going to shower," Remus said and shivered. "I'll see you in a bit."

Harry nodded and picked up a book lying on the coffee table.

Remus sent one last glance outside and groaned again, the groan sounding remarkably like 'shit'.

"You like him, don't you?" Draco said softly and smiled at the feeling of the warm sun on his cheeks.

Severus cleared his throat. "Like? Like who exactly?"

Draco tucked his damp hair behind his ears. "Lupin. You used a tone of voice I have never heard you use before. You like him."

Severus coughed and averted his eyes, despite the fact that Draco couldn't see. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"'Course you don't."

Severus rolled his eyes. "So I take it you don't mind staying here?"

Draco smiled and allowed Severus to sit him on a bench. He could smell the scent of lilies and jasmine nearby.

"Anything would be better than the Manor. Granted, I have no idea what this place looks like, but I feel safe here. I shouldn't, just for the simple fact that I can't see, but I do."

Severus smiled and took a seat next to the Slytherin. "That has got to be new for you, I guess. Feeling safe, I mean. Your letters to me during the summers all seemed rushed and scared, like you were frightened that Lucius would catch you. I guess that's over."

Draco gingerly reached over and graced his fingertips over the large petals of a lily next to him. "I guess so."

Severus crossed his legs. "Ever since Lucius informed Voldemort of your condition I have been working on a potion that might help. It's not done, and I'm not one hundred percent sure it will work, but it's a start. I have also gathered ingredients for a couple of others that will regenerate tissue. They should help with the scarring and possibly heal your eyes completely. We won't know until we try, I suppose."

Draco smiled and picked the lily in a swift, gentle motion. "You have no idea what that means to me. I… Severus, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Severus smiled and squeezed Draco's shoulder gently. "It's the least I can do, really."

Draco twirled the stem of the flower between his fingers. "What is today, the date I mean? It seems like I've been here forever."

"It's the twenty-fifth, I believe. Why?"

Draco smacked himself on the forehead and groaned, "Harry's birthday is in five days. I can't believe he didn't say anything to me. I need you to get something for me, but I don't know what. I'll have to think about it. I'll write it down and owl it to you. I'll try to make it legible."

Severus chuckled and said, "Alright. Now, did you put on sun block? You shouldn't be outside a long time, you'll get burned."

Draco rolled his eyes and straightened his sunglasses. "I haven't been outside in nice weather in a while. The last time I was out it was cold. Harry didn't want to admit it, but it was. I'm really not worried about being burned."

"And I'm just going to ignore the blatant implication that you and Potter have left this house and possibly the country, seeing as it has been rather warm here the last couple of days."

Draco's cheeks pinked slightly at his obvious slip. "Yeah, I would too."

Severus rolled his eyes and glanced back to the house, where he saw Harry pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Potter is pacing."

Draco tapped the lily to his lips and said, "He does that when he's nervous. The sound of it drives me insane. He's inside?"

"Yes," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the nervously pacing boy. "He likes you, doesn't he?"

Draco tilted his head slightly and simply said, "I think so."

Severus rubbed his eyes wearily. "And do you like him as well?"

"I'm not gay."

"That isn't what I asked," Severus pointed out and Draco froze, dropping the flower.

The blonde Slytherin bit his lip and sighed. "I… I can't, I'm not…"

Severus smiled triumphantly and said, "Okay."

Draco started chewing on his thumbnail and said, "So is Harry still pacing. Not… not like I care or anything."

Snape tried his best not to laugh and he said, "Yes. Would you like me to fetch him?"

"Yes… I mean no… I don't care…"

The Slytherin Head of House shook his head incredulously and said, "I'll get him."

Draco sighed in defeat and lifted the lily from the point he had dropped it. "Okay."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	11. You Think My Eyes Are Beautiful?

_Ch. 11: You Think My Eyes Are Beautiful?_

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Severus Snape decided to head home for the night, promising repeatedly that he would be back to visit, possibly for an extended stay.

"You'll owl me soon?" Severus said as Draco hugged him again. The blonde could tell by the tone of the older man's voice that he was referring to receiving the type of gift he wanted for Harry.

"Of course."

Remus appeared from the top of the staircase and started to turn to make his way back to his bedroom but was spotted before he could.

"Ah, Lupin, Draco might need your help in making his way to his bedroom," Severus said and motioned for Remus to join them at the front door.

Remus blinked a few times to clear his head and nodded, making his way down the stairs. "Where's Harry?" He said softly, crossing his arms and trying not to look at Severus.

Severus watched the werewolf interestedly for a moment and said, "I believe he is searching the house for a room that could possibly be used as a potion-making chamber. I am thinking about staying here a while to test a few things on Draco, that is if it is alright with you."

Remus mentally kicked himself over and over, but heard himself say, "Yes, it's fine with me. I'm anxious to see what you can do for Draco."

Severus allowed himself a half-smile. "So am I. Well, I had better be on my way. It was nice to see you Draco. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gripped the blonde Slytherin's shoulder gently, and then turned to Remus. "I'll make sure to bring enough ingredients to make your Wolfsbane potion for the next couple of months."

Remus didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded.

Severus nodded crisply. "Very well. Goodnight to the both of you. Tell Potter goodbye for me as well, alright?"

"Bye Severus," Draco said cheerfully and waved in his general direction.

Severus dropped his hand from Draco's shoulder and said goodbye once more before leaving.

Remus grabbed Draco's upper arm, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Draco said in a light tone, trying his very best not to laugh.

Remus worried his bottom lip and said, "My life has suddenly gotten extremely complicated. I'm too old to be going through this."

Draco started rolling with internalized laughter. "What do you mean?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and glanced over to the devious blonde. "I have been receiving letters from a certain admiring someone who would like to date me, and I..."

"Oliver, right?"

Remus opened his mouth and closed it again. "I... how... how did you know?"

Draco shrugged. "Harry was telling me about the way you two were talking in the foyer the night he left. Harry doesn't know, so don't worry."

Remus smiled in spite of himself and said, "You observant little Slytherin."

"So, do you like him?"

Remus sighed. "He is too bloody young. I'm nearly forty, and he's barely twenty. I hate to say it, but you and Harry both are more mature than Oliver Wood."

Draco snorted. "And how does it get more complicated? Is there someone else in the mix?"

Remus rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said, "I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Draco? Remus? Where are you?"

"Follow my voice, follow my voice, follow my voice," Draco toned flatly and Harry appeared from around the corner, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"Thank Merlin," Harry hissed, "I got lost. There are entirely too many rooms in this bloody house. I did, however, find a Potions lab but for the life of me I can't remember where it is."

Draco gently touched his tender cheek and grumbled, "My face hurts. Am I sunburned?"

"You do look rather pink," Harry said and laid his own hands on Draco's cheeks.

"Your hands feel good, they're cold," Draco slurred and closed his eyes.

"I take it that you can handle this, Harry?" Remus said with a smirk. Harry looked over and dropped his hands, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks Remus," Harry said, his embarrassment evident in his voice.

Draco pouted slightly at the loss of Harry's cooling hands and huffed. "I should have listened to Sev about the sun block. I hate being sunburned, I might freckle. I _hate_ freckles."

"I have freckles," Harry said reasonably. "They aren't as bad as Ron's, I only have them on my shoulders and nose."

Draco gingerly poked his nose and winced. "And I'm sure they look good on YOU. You can tan. It's bad enough that my skin peels off after I burn, but I might... I can't even talk about it anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You are unbelievable. It's just your bloody skin. We'll just put some aloe on it and you'll be fine."

Draco started to protest but decided against it. He allowed Harry to steer him into the bedroom and sit him on the bed. "Where are Weasley and Hermione? I didn't hear them bickering today."

Harry groaned as he searched his bathroom for the bottle of aloe extract he had seen in the cabinet. "Ron went home, as he is pissed at everyone, and I believe Hermione was finishing her homework and starting taking notes for the first couple of chapters of all our lessons. She's moping."

Draco lay back on the bed and began to prod his face in various places. "I'm glad Weasley left. I'm surprised he didn't kill me."

Harry re-entered the bedroom, squirting some of the lotion on his fingers and getting on his knees in front of Draco, and gently smeared it over Draco's face, ears, and neck.

"So, what did you and Severus talk about today?" Harry said conversationally and Draco shivered and let out a quick rush of air as the aloe soothed his burn.

"Mostly you. We also talked about Severus' crush on Remus. It was really cute," Draco said with a smile.

"Snape has a crush on Remus? When did this happen?" Harry laughed, completely surprised at the sudden change of events.

Draco shrugged and pulled off his shirt, careful to avoid touching the skin around his neck.

Harry allowed himself the smallest look at Draco's bare chest before Draco said, "All I know is that they both talked to each other in a completely different tone. It was odd."

"Sounds odd. So tell me, what did you and Snape have to say about me?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Nosy. Well, if you must know, we were discussing whether or not you fancied me."

Harry blushed horribly and was suddenly hesitant to speak, afraid his blush would show through in his voice.

Draco grinned. Harry's silence was proof enough for him. "So you do fancy me, then?"

Harry furrowed his brow and allowed his eyes to fall to his lap. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't."

"Would it matter if I told you I was gay?" Draco said gently, wrapping his arms around his own waist.

Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him but was happy, for once, that Draco couldn't see him.

"I... I suppose it would. I just can't help but to think you have forgotten what I look like. That's slightly scary. I'm not sure..."

Draco crossed his legs and pulled them up onto the bed. "I can't picture you in your entirety but when I hear your voice or smell you I get flashes. Like, of your scar, your smile, your wild hair, and your beautiful eyes."

Harry couldn't help himself. "You think my eyes are beautiful?"

The Slytherin rested his hands under his chin. "Who doesn't? I have never seen eyes so green before."

Harry smiled warmly. "Thank you, I guess. So, I take it you came to the conclusion that I do fancy you?"

"We did."

The Gryffindor chewed on his lower lip. "Would it bother you if I did? Fancy you, I mean."

Draco's cheeks pinked. "W... would it bother you if I fancied you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can't like me, _you're not gay_," he quipped in a playful tone.

Draco shoved Harry then pulled the sheet back, crawling under them and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"You know what; I don't want to talk to you anymore. You are impossible to carry a conversation with. I just asked you a simple question. It's a simple question."

Harry sighed in resolve. "Alright. No, it would not bother me if you fancied me. Hell, I may even fancy you back."

Draco smiled under the blanket and slipped his sunglasses off his nose. "It's purely hypothetical, of course. I'm straight, so I can't fancy you."

"You could, but it would be really awkward with you being straight and all. Can you at least give me bisexual?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I'm not giving you anything, Potter. Now, go to sleep."

Harry crawled over Draco's legs and said, "It's eight, Draco. And you have bandit-eyes from your sunglasses. The skin 'round your eyes is white and everything else is a lovely shade of fuchsia."

Draco laid the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic attempt at sympathy. "The sunlight drains my energy and I will simply have to wear my glasses all the time to cover my discoloration. Now, I will not have you talking to me whilst I am trying to sleep."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter."

Draco stuck out his tongue to nothing in particular and rolled over, his back to Harry. "Sleep now, young Potter. A new day awaits."

Harry chuckled, but did not reply. He watched Draco for a few moments, and then said, "Yes."

Draco yawned and said, "What are you blathering on about?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Draco grumbled, half-asleep.

"Yes, I fancy you."

All that met Harry was an inaudible mumble and a snore.

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	12. Put On Some Damn Clothes!

_Ch. 12: Put On Some Damn Clothes!_

* * *

Harry awoke slowly, for the first time in a while dreading the day. He first noticed that Draco was already up, and judging by the sound of rushing water and a hint of distant singing, the blonde Slytherin was in the shower.

Harry's stomach clenched painfully and he sat up, covering his mouth with his hand. He then decided to take a page out of Remus' book and muttered, "Shit."

He had stupidly admitted to Draco that he liked him. And what's worse, he wasn't totally sure whether or not Draco had heard him.

More music floated from the bathroom and Harry groaned. Harry heard a couple of words of a song that was vaguely familiar to him. The water switched off and the words became clearer.

"Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you, yes I do. Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat."

Harry pulled the blankets over his head, scared of a confrontation. Draco's voice became louder as he seemingly came closer.

"I, I can live within you," he finished under his breath. "Potter? Hey, Potter?"

Harry slowly pulled the blanked off his head. Draco stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his blonde hair dripping.

Harry let out a shaky breath but did not reply.

"Harry, I know you're awake. I can't get the clothes myself. I need your help."

Harry crawled out of bed and gathered the clothes as quickly as he could, not once looking at the nearly nude teen standing in plain sight.

"Here Draco," Harry said and stuffed the clothes in his arms.

Draco smiled and said, "Thank you very much. Good Morning, but the way."

Harry tried not to notice the fact that every time the blind teen moved the towel slipped a little lower down his waist.

Try as the Gryffindor may, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco.

The Slytherin made his way over to the bed, holding the towel up with one hand. He pulled on his pants under the towel then shed it. He gently ran his hands over his clothes, pulling on the t-shirt first, and then the trousers.

"You're staring, Potter. Why?"

"You do you know I'm staring?" Harry asked, almost angry at the fact that Draco was getting much better at sensing things.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he poked his still aching cheek. "I can feel your eyes on me. Why are you staring?"

Harry grabbed the lotion he had put on Draco's face the night before. "You're just getting really good at seeing with your hands. It's beautiful to watch." Harry furrowed his brow as he noticed that Draco was poking his own face and wincing. "Is your face still sore? I can put more lotion on it if you want."

"It _does _still hurt," the blonde finally said and allowed Harry to smear a liberal amount on his cheeks and nose.

There was a knock on the door and Harry called, "Come in."

The door swung open and Hermione entered, a smile on her face. "Morning you two. I was thinking we could spend a day in the back garden today, just Remus and us. You could try out your walking stick and we'll have a picnic. It will be fun."

Draco flinched slightly as he felt Harry slide his cool wire-framed sunglasses onto his nose.

"Sounds like fun Hermione," Draco heard Harry say. "Draco, let's see if we can find you a hat so you don't burn anymore."

Draco nodded and rubbed his eyes slowly, relieving some of the pressure the darkness put on them. "I'm getting a headache, and my eyes hurt."

Harry pressed a worn cap on Draco's head and laid a cool phial of potion in his hand. "Take this; it will make you feel better. Why don't you go with Hermione down to the living room, while I get ready."

Draco drained the potion, stood up, and said, "Alright. Bring my cane down with you when you come."

The blonde walked through the door. "Come on, Hermione."

The girl raised her eyebrows and said, "Okay Draco. See you in a bit, Harry."

Draco walked confidently down the hallway. "I need to send an owl. Can you maybe..."

"Sure. Give me the letter and I'll take care of it."

Draco stopped and pulled the slightly crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket, holding it out for Hermione to take.

It might have surprised anyone else that Draco's small, tidy script was perfectly straight, but not Hermione. He had probably taken his time in simply writing 'Severus' on the front of the folded piece of parchment.

Draco straightened his cap and said, "Thank you. I'll go into the living room and wait until either you or Harry come."

Hermione traced the crease of the parchment with her finger. "You can make it in there, I presume?"

"Of course," Draco said in an airy tone. "I've been here long enough to know how to get to the living room."

Hermione shook her head incredulously. "In case you haven't noticed, you're blind. I would think that not being able to see would make it harder to find your way around."

Draco waved a dismissive hand and said, "Posh. I can see perfectly, it's just that everything is the exact shade of black. And the lights are out."

Hermione began to laugh and added, "And let me guess, you can't tell where anything is until you run into it."

Draco nodded his head once. "Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, my legs are beginning to tire. I must rest."

He began to swagger off as elegantly as he could, leaving behind the brown-haired girl in a fit of giggles.

"What the bugger are you laughing at?" came an amused voice from the doorway of Harry and Draco's bedroom. Harry had emerged, wrapping a towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping and he was vigorously rubbing it with another, smaller towel.

"Draco."

At this, Harry simply nodded and continued drying his hair.

Hermione looked down at the letter then back to Harry. "Go and put on some bloody clothes. Draco is waiting for you in the living room. I think Remus is making the picnic basket. And quit drying your hair like that, you're training it to be wild."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I think it's safe to say that it is already trained. See you in a bit."

Hermione nodded and waited until Harry shut the door, then scurried away to mail the letter.

"Draco? Could you maybe come in here and help me?"

The Slytherin jumped at the sound of Remus' voice from the kitchen. He stood still for a moment, deciding that the best way to find his way was to get Remus talking and follow his voice.

"How did you know I was in here?" he said softly, waiting for a response before moving.

"I can smell you. You were here on the full moon, unconscious, but here. My wolf sense picked up on you and registered you. You have officially become one of the few people I can recognize by scent."

Draco bumped into a side table, but not hard enough to make a loud noise or a bruise. "Really? How long ago was the full moon?"

Remus finally spotted the blonde, who had halted his movements and tilted his head. "It's been about... a week and a half, almost a fortnight. You were completely out for a week, before Hermione and Ron showed up. You seemed to sense Mudblood."

Draco finally entered the kitchen and reached out, taking hold of Remus' arm and smiling in spite of himself. "I was out for a week? I hadn't realized it had been that long."

"You never do," Remus said simply and slid a picnic basket over in front of Draco. "Now, I'll hand you things as I finish them, you toss them into the basket."

"That sounds like something you could do on your own," Draco grumbled, but the smile on his face didn't falter.

Remus rummaged around the kitchen, pulling things together for lunch. "I probably could, but I want you in here more for the conversation than anything."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," the werewolf echoed. He returned to Draco's side with all the ingredients and began preparing sandwiches.

"Severus sent me a letter," Remus said conversationally. "He said he would be coming tomorrow, that is if what you wrote him doesn't take too long. Whatever that means."

Draco smiled. "Good, it shouldn't take that long."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain teenager's birthday?" Remus asked and handed the first sandwich to the blonde.

Draco felt his ears burn, fairly sure that he was blushing furiously. "It does," he finally said softly, carefully laying the sandwich in the bottom of the basket. "Did Severus write anything else in the letter?"

It was Remus' turn to blush. "No, just that he was coming."

"So why do I get the feeling you are lying?" Draco said lightly, accepting another sandwich and stacking it on the other.

"I don't know," Remus said with feigned innocence. "It's not what he wrote, because he didn't write anything. It was the way the letter _smelled_. It was... I could smell him on the paper. I t was scary."

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip. "It's a werewolf thing, I guess. Does he smell different because you like him?"

Remus placed another sandwich in Draco's hand and sighed. "He smells _heavenly_ because he is my mate."

Draco smirked. "That's great! He's always kind of fancied you. 'Course, he's never said anything, but..."

"Don't you _dare_ tell him," Remus warned, staring at Draco crossly. "He would probably freak out. I want to break it to him slowly. That is, if I tell him at all. I'm scared to, I... I'm afraid he'll..."

Remus looked away, suddenly feeling like he was a teenager in some weird love paradox.

"Just don't tell him," the werewolf finished weakly and handed the remaining sandwiches over.

"Okay, I won't say anything," Draco said and tucked his left hand in his pocket. "I wrote him to ask him to pick me up something for Harry."

Remus tossed a package of biscuits in the basket. "That's nice of you. Is it safe to say you won't tell me what it is?"

"Of course I won't. Harry can tell you if he wants to," Draco said smugly and closed his eyes.

Remus rose his gaze and started to retort but stopped when he saw Draco. The blonde had raised a single finger and was gently running it over his own eyelid. The werewolf realized all at once that Draco was mapping out the scars over his eyes.

"They're crosses, aren't they?" Draco said almost reverently, letting his hands fall.

"Yeah."

There was quite a bit of commotion from the hallway. It seemed that Hermione and Harry had met in the corridor.

"For God's sake Harry, put on some bloody clothes!" Both Remus and Draco heard Hermione screech.

"For God's sake Hermione, calm down! I'm not bothering anyone but you!" was Harry's retort. "It's not like I'm walking around starkers for all the world to see."

The bickering had worked its way into the kitchen. Draco couldn't help himself.

"I can't even see him," the Slytherin piped in, and Remus nudged him lightly.

"And I really don't see Harry as a sexual being. I'm not even looking," Remus added, handing Draco four individual-sized bags of crisps to add to the basket.

"See Hermione, no one else _cares_," Harry said smugly, crossing his arms across his bare chest. He tried not to notice the towel slip slightly down his hips. "I think you secretly _fancy_ me and you can't stand me taunting you with my incredibly sexy body."

Once again, Draco couldn't help himself. He laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shove off, Malfoy. Shut your gob."

Draco didn't reply, only turned his head in the direction that Hermione's lightly floral perfume was coming from.

"Oh yes Harry," Hermione said sarcastically, "I suppose you're right. I am completely and totally enamored with you. If only you weren't a poncey fairy-boy I would throw you on this table and have my wicked way with you. Now go upstairs and put on some damn clothes."

By this time both Draco and Remus had collapsed into silent giggles. It took everything the blonde Slytherin had to remain upright and breathing.

Harry planted a light kiss on Hermione's forehead and left the kitchen, 'accidentally' dropping his towel on the way out.

Hermione made an exasperated noise and said, "Let's go have a lovely picnic, then."

The werewolf took a few steadying breaths and all Draco could do was nod.

If he didn't like Potter before, he sure as hell did now.

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	13. You Got All That From Those Bloody Bumps...

_Ch 13: You Got All That From Those Bloody Bumps?_

* * *

After Draco spent the entire day mastering the use of his Desti-pole and Harry tried, and failed miserably, to learn a bit of Braille, everyone was a bit worn out.

Harry had tossed the book aside and flopped himself onto his back, staring at the dark, star-speckled sky in fury. "I can't bloody well read this," he snarled.

"Stop trying so hard," Hermione said bracingly and gathered the book. "You're watching your hand. Maybe you should close your eyes. You aren't meant to look anyway."

She swiftly ghosted her fingers over a line of text and said, "'through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.' See, it's not hard, you just have to get used to it, is all."

"You got all of that from those sodding bumps?" Harry said incredulously and crossed his arms. "This is the hardest thing I have ever done, and I've faced Voldemort five times!"

Hermione closed the book and sighed. "You and Draco can learn together. By the way, where are Draco and Remus?"

Harry shrugged and began gathering the things they had brought out. "Don't know. I think they were going to have a tour of the house."

"Oh," said Hermione softly. "I… I need to talk to you."

Harry turned back to her. "About?"

She crossed her legs Indian style and chewed her thumbnail. "Ron."

The ebony-haired teen rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Figures. This is all I have to say about Ron: Until he apologizes to me, you, and especially Draco, he isn't worth talking about or to."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "He's our friend, Harry. He was your friend before I was. He…"

"He is a jealous prat," Harry quipped. "He doesn't believe people can and do change. He still seems to believe we are all eleven and Malfoy just insulted his shabby robes, your heritage, and my existing in general. Until he bloody grows up, I will have nothing to do with him."

Hermione nodded quickly. "Alright, Harry. I just wanted to ask. Now, shall we go find Remus and Draco?"

Harry grabbed the basket and said, "Let's."

The pair of them was not exceedingly difficult to find. Remus seemed to be putting the final touches on what seemed to be a gift for Harry's birthday. He pressed a bow on the green paper-wrapped box and laid it in the middle of the dining table next to a few more small presents.

"Remy, my birthday isn't for another four days," Harry groaned, though he was pleased nonetheless. Remus always made such a fuss over everyone's birthday, excepting his own, of course.

"Three days, it is well past midnight," Remus said cheerfully and crossed his arms. "Well, goodnight, you two. GOOD NIGHT, DRACO!"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Came a cry from somewhere upstairs, then a call of, "DINING ROOM!"

Harry eyed his gifts one last time with a grin and went to empty the rubbish from the picnic basket.

Hermione stretched and said, "I'm going to bed. Good night, Harry."

"Night," he said softly and yelled, "Draco, just tell that thing to take you to the bedroom. It's time to go to bed anyway."

"All right then. BEDROOM!"

Harry rolled his eyes and mounted the stairs, quickly spying Draco being led down a corridor that led to quite a few rooms that weren't being used. "Where all have you been with that thing?" The Gryffindor asked.

Draco said, "STOP!" and walked the rest of the way on his own. "I found the Potions room for Severus, and I found Remus' room and Hermione's room… I went lots of places. This thing is really useful."

"I'm glad," Harry said softly and led the way into the bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed with a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco said in a concerned tone and leaned his cane against the wall.

Harry kicked off his shoes. "Frustrated, is all. Braille is a lot bloody harder than I thought it was going to be. I didn't learn a single sodding thing, and I spent all day on it."

Draco shrugged and toed off his shoes with a devilish grin. "It's because you're stupid. That can't be helped, Potter. Sorry to say it, but you're stuck that way. I, on the other hand, will be able to read Braille perfectly in a matter of days. I learn quickly."

"But yet you haven't yet learned when to shut up," Harry remarked, pulling of his shirt. "It's a wonder anyone can stand to be around you."

"What's more, it's a wonder the people I'm around haven't killed me," Draco added, taking off his cap and glasses and dropping them on what presumably was a desk...

Harry reluctantly climbed out of the bed and traded his trousers for softer sleep ones. "Surprisingly enough, you aren't too much trouble to be around. When you're asleep, that is."

Draco pulled his shirt off then his trousers, crawling into bed in just his pants.

Harry watched him settle in with a slight grin on his lips. He soon caught himself staring and rolled over, pulling the duvet up under his chin.

"That's a compliment, I guess," Draco finally said and let out a long sigh. He then turned his head toward Harry, seemingly thinking about something.

"What?" Harry said softly, studying the smooth contours of the Slytherin's face.

Draco laid an arm across his own chest. "You just smell good, you _feel_ good. You make me feel safe, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but I shouldn't. You're safe here because the house is unplottable. It has nothing to do with me."

Draco shrugged. "It's just the sensory of it. I woke up in this place after passing out only Merlin knows where. It's the first time I've felt secure in a long while. I'm scared to have it end."

"I'll always be here," Harry said softly, his heart warming when he saw a small smile grace the blonde's lips.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a while, then a whispered, "It's not over. They won't give up."

Harry, despite his best interest, grabbed Draco's hand. "It will all work out in the end. It always does."

Draco pulled his lower lip between his teeth and Harry looked away. "Potter, as much as I hate to say this, you're my best friend."

"Really?" Harry unwillingly squeaked, realizing that Draco hadn't released his hand.

"I know. It's sad, is it not?"

Harry rolled his eyes and switched off the bedside lamp for his own benefit. "We'd better get to sleep; it's well into the wee hours in the morning."

Draco yawned and grumbled, "Fine, I can see when intelligent conversation is not wanted. I leave you to whatever the hell you do to yourself in the middle of the night."

"Thank you. I'll try to keep it down."

Draco proceeded to wrinkle his nose in a way Harry found very becoming. "That's something I didn't want to think about."

"You're the one who brought it up."

Draco flipped over onto his side, slowly pulling his hand from Harry's to tuck under his pillow.

"Good night, Potter."

Harry smiled and retorted, "Sleep young Malfoy, a new day awaits."

Draco didn't move, just snarled, "Scratch that. Goodnight, arsehole."

"Night Malfoy."

Harry chuckled, not seeing the amused smile the Slytherin had hid under the blankets.

It wasn't until well past three o'clock in the afternoon that Draco was roused. There was a swift collection of knocks and Draco slid out of bed, throwing Harry's heavy arm off of him and padding to the door.

"Morning Remus," Draco said, deciding it was the werewolf after a quick analysis of his masculine scent and ruling out Hermione.

"Severus is here," Remus said quickly. "He needs to talk to you. It's important."

Draco scratched his chest and said, "Alright then. Let me just wake Harry and…"

"No, this is just for you, unless you want Harry involved," Remus said quietly, taking Draco's hand and leading him down the hall. "I'll leave that to you."

The Slytherin's brain finally seemed to wake up. "This is about my father, isn't it?"

Remus looked over to the blonde, trying not to let his sadness show through in his voice.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	14. You Will Do As You're Told, Potter

_Ch. 14: You Will Do As You're Told, Potter._

* * *

As bright rays of afternoon sunlight slid across the wall of the bedroom Harry and Draco shared, Harry found himself completely alone. Unlike the morning before, Harry didn't hear the sound of the shower running or singing.

Harry quickly climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt, grabbing his wand, despite the fact that it could help Lucius pinpoint their location.

A sort of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Draco's cane was still leaning against the wall where he had put it the night before.

He couldn't help but worry that the Death Eaters had somehow found a way into the house and taken Draco. He sped out of the room and called, "Draco?"

He was met with silence. Harry's breath began to come in a more rapid pace, trying to keep up with his heart. "Draco? Remus?"

He started to jog down the stairs and looked around wildly. "Where are you?" He said in a slightly desperate tone, peeking his head into the kitchen.

A search of the kitchen only turned up a note Hermione had left explaining she had taken the day to purchase items for Harry's party. There was no information about where Draco and Remus might be.

Harry backtracked into the living room, a garden of scenarios coursing through his brain. What if they had been gone for some time and he had slept through it? What if they were still in the house somewhere, possibly being tortured, they could be dead, and he was just standing there in the middle of the living room.

He yelled, "Draco!" one last time and tightened his grip on his wand, preparing himself to search the lot of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry? Is that you?"

The Gryffindor almost collapsed from relief. He looked outside to see Remus, Draco, and Snape sitting on the concrete bench in the back garden. Snape had an arm around Draco's shoulder and the blonde seemed to be trying to stop crying or trying to keep from doing so.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed the glass door to the back garden open. Remus stood up from his seat beside Draco and allowed Harry to sit.

"You look like you had a nice jog around the street Harry," Remus said with a tense chuckle.

Harry smiled and looked over to Draco and said, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, and then whispered to Draco, "Do you want to get Potter involved?"

"I'm already involved," Harry said forcefully but Snape ignored him.

When Draco nodded the Potions Master said, "Do you want me to tell him?"

Draco laid his hands in his lap and nodded again.

Snape stood and smoothed his robes. He cleared his throat and toned, "Last night the Dark Lord called a meeting to discuss the whereabouts and the pending capture of one Draco Malfoy. They decided to position teams at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾, on the platform itself, Hogsmeade, as well as having me on the inside of the school."

He took this time to cross his arms over his chest, pointedly avoiding looking at the teens seated in front of him.

"I spoke with Dumbledore and we came to the conclusion that the best way for Mr. Malfoy to continue his education and remain safe from both his father and Lord Voldemort is for him not to return to Hogwarts but instead have a few select professors come here and teach him."

Remus added, "I have volunteered to teach the subjects I am certified to teach, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Severus can teach Potions, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic. We'll just have to talk with his other professors and see what we can work out. I'm sure it will be fine."

Harry looked over to Draco, who had an expressionless look not only in his eyes, but also all over his face. Harry turned his eyes back to Severus and said, "There's nothing Dumbledore can do to protect him? Voldemort's been after me since first year and they always seemed to find a way to keep me safe."

"These are completely different circumstances Mr. Potter, and I applaud your ability to turn any conversation to you," Snape snarled.

"Severus," Remus said with a sigh, "There is no reason to bite Harry's head off."

Severus crossed let his arms drop to his side and muttered something akin to 'sorry'.

Harry looked at Remus with a gratuitous smile on his face but steeled himself against Snape and said, "I'll stay with him, of course."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter," Severus said in a flat tone. "It would only attract more attention. We must give the illusion that everything is as normal as possible."

"I'm not going to leave him alone in this house, no matter what you say," Harry said forcefully. "It's not fair for him to be punished for something his father did."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "You will do what you are told, Potter."

"We can see if we can find a way you can come and visit whenever you want," Remus added helpfully. "We just want to find a way that is safe for you and Draco both."

Harry shook his head and said, "This isn't fair. Why can't we just kill them all and let Draco do whatever the hell he wants? Was his feelings even brought into consideration?"

"Of course they were. I think you're more upset about us not factoring in your feelings," Severus hissed. "Just because Dumbledore asked you to help Draco in a time of need, doesn't mean you are his official spokesman. This has nothing to do with you Potter. You just happen to be here. Draco can speak for himself."

"Then why don't you bloody let me?" Draco said softly. "Severus, stop being such a git to Harry, he only wants to help."

Draco shifted his blank gaze to the side, suddenly feeling cold in his silken pants and robe. "Harry, it will be fine. I was scared to go back anyway. I guess it's better this way. As long, as you don't abandon me or forget about me or anything. I need someone to fight with."

"Okay," Harry said softly, "As long as you're all right with it."

"I am."

Severus tucked a solitary hand in the pocket of his robes. "Excellent. Now, I have a couple of potions that should give me an idea about what kind of potion to make more of. Draco, if you would come with me…"

"I'll take him," Harry interrupted.

Severus started to protest but Remus made a warning noise. The Potions Master sighed. "Very well. There are four phials sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Give him one, wait five minutes, and write down what happens, if anything happens at all. I assume you can do that?"

"Of course," Harry said crossly and grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's go," Harry whispered to the blonde and they rose and left.

"Potter infuriates me," Severus snarled and plopped down next to Remus in a manner not very common to the professor.

"I'm sure he would say the same of you," Remus said with a smirk.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You aren't helping."

"Wasn't trying to."

Snape looked over to the werewolf. "You seem…" he paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I don't know, different, I suppose."

Remus lowered his head and said, "Yeah, I… I have something to tell you."

"Don't. Anyway, I think I have a pretty good inclination," Severus said firmly. "Would what you are going to tell me explain why you are now extremely nervous around me?"

Remus sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you a woman?"

"No. That's absurd."

Severus shrugged. "I'm just trying to narrow the field down a bit. Alright, would it explain why you are suddenly extremely desirable, or more desirable than normal?"

"I suppose."

"Will it also explain why my stomach feels like it has wings when I see you?" Severus said with a trace of bitterness.

Remus bit his lip. "More than likely."

"I knew it," Severus said with resolution in his voice. "You've drugged me. You're trying to make me your slave or something."

"I didn't bloody drug you, You're…"

"I'm your mate, aren't I?" Severus said softly.

The werewolf closed his eyes and said, "Yeah."

Severus drew his bottom lip between his teeth but didn't say anything. Remus opened his eyes and when he saw Severus' face he hastily added, "You… you don't have to like me or be with me or anything if you don't want to. I… I didn't mean to pick you, it just… happened. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, don't ever be sorry," the Potions Master said very softly.

Remus felt an unwelcome blush rise on his cheeks. He clasped his hands together in his lap, trying to calm himself down. The near-intoxicating scent of the man next to him was making him feel hot and dizzy.

Snape looked over to the werewolf with a raised eyebrow. "Does this mean that I will have to spend more time with Potter?"

Remus opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "I… I suppose."

Severus rubbed his temples and grumbled, "Wonderful."

Remus looked up at the Potions master and said, "You're actually considering this?"

Severus shrugged. "I see no point in denying you of something that both of us want."

"You, you mean…"

"Has Potter's thickness rubbed off on you?" Severus said in an exasperated tone. "You know exactly what I mean. I've liked you since I first saw you. Why else would I have agreed to help with your Wolfsbane potion and promise not to tell a soul about your condition?"

"You told the entire Slytherin house about my lycanthropy," Remus said in a deadpan.

"That was an accident."

Remus couldn't help it. He laughed. This was a side of Severus that he had never seen, and he wasn't sure if any had actually seen it. This wasn't a snarky, vindictive bastard; this was a funny, interesting man. Never had the man sitting next to him seemed so appealing, with his black eyes sparkling pleasantly and a sincere smile on his face.

Severus looked over at Remus and decided in an instant to lean over and kiss the werewolf.

To neither of their surprise, the kiss was answered by equal, if not more, fervour.

"**Ow**!"

"What?"

"You bit me. I don't think it drew blood, though. But _Ow_."

"Sorry. I… I just… Sorry?"

"Shut up Lupin, I didn't say I didn't like it."

"…_Oh_…"

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	15. Cold, White, and Glowy

_Ch. 15: Cold, White, and Glowy_

* * *

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless the potion was meant to make me go blind, there are no results."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Alright," as he recorded his findings. "Go ahead and take the next one, it's been long enough between."

Draco wrapped his delicate fingers around the next phial, jumping in surprise. "It's cold," he said softly, feeling his hand go numb.

"It looks like it would be, it's a frosty blue color," Harry said in a gentle tone.

Draco tilted his head back and let the cold, slimy potion slide down his throat. It seemed to settle in his stomach like a block of ice. He blinked slowly and set the empty phial down.

"Anything yet?" Harry said as he readied the piece of parchment and dipped his quill in ink.

"Noth... oh..."

Draco laid his hands on his stomach as he felt the block of ice explode in his stomach, making his throat feel pricked with shards of ice. The ice seemed to climb and fill his head, freezing every nerve in his face. His jaw fell open and he let out a shivering breath.

Harry watched in slight fascination as Draco's breath formed a fog. The blonde opened his eyes as something akin to frost sparkled over his eyes and brought the icy-blue of his eyes forward.

"Everything... everything is so bright," Draco said in awe. "It's not black anymore."

Harry quickly jotted down what Draco had said and questioned, "Can you see at all?"

Draco looked around and said, "Outlines. I... I don't know what anything is, I just see glowing silver lines. Do I look any different?"

"Besides your eyes frosting over and your lips being tinted blue, you look the same," Harry said softly. "And you're shivering."

Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and said, "I'm cold. Did you get everything written down?"

"Cold, makes everything white and glowy. Anything else?"

Draco laughed as the potion began to lose its effect. "Severus is going to love your technical terms. Yes, I believe those are all the symptoms. It's all gone black again, this one fades fast. I'm still freezing."

Harry lay the quill down and walked over to Draco, taking the blonde's cold, smaller hands into his.

"Mmm... warm..." Draco mumbled and brought the Gryffindor's hands to his cheeks.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. He wanted nothing more in that moment; with Draco's eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar, to lean down and kiss the shorter teen's lips warm again.

"You won't forget about me, will you?" Draco said in a slurred tone, taking a step closer to Harry.

The Gryffindor was torn between pressing his body against Draco's and stepping away from him. He finally settled for standing stock-still.

"I won't be able to forget you. Everyone at Hogwarts will want to talk about you," Harry said and shivered as Draco's fingers slid down to gently wrap about Harry's wrists.

"Good. I... I'm sorry I ruined everything. I was having fun here."

Harry sighed and gently ran his fingers over Draco's cheeks. "What did you ruin?"

"Summer. Your birthday..."

"It isn't my birthday yet! You can just get me a great gift and call it even, okay?"

Draco suddenly started laughing. "This is deja vu."

"What is?"

"Your hands on my face. I go from sunburned to freezing."

"And I have the hands for all occasions," Harry said with a smile. "I won't punish you for it or anything.

Draco's face gained a bit of color and he pulled away from Harry. "I'm all warm again. Thank you."

"No problem. You ready for the next potion?"

Draco nodded and sighed. "I guess. I'm kind of tired of doing this. How many have I taken?"

"Two, and I think the first was water."

Draco crossed his arms and said, "Can we have a break?"

Harry bit his lip. "As long as you tell me what you really think about staying here for school."

Draco rubbed his forehead and said, "I already told you, I'll be fine. I'll miss the school, the people, the scandals..."

"Is that it?"

The blonde sighed and said, "And I'll miss being here with you, Hermione, and Remus. I feel like I'm part of a family here. It's... it's nice. I would like to go back to Hogwarts and make your life living hell like normal, but things are different. I'm different."

"I don't really think you are," Harry said truthfully. "I think you are exactly the same. For the first time, you have been forced to trust someone else, is all."

Draco didn't say anything. Harry drew his bottom lip between his teeth and leaned in, laying a cautious kiss on the Slytherin's forehead.

The blonde visible stiffened, holding his breath. "Harry, I..."

"I'm sorry," Harry, said softly, "I didn't think..."

"I..." Draco smiled softly and finished, "I think I'm ready for the next potion now."

Harry mentally kicked himself many, many times. He handed the next phial to the blonde and said, "Okay."

Draco nodded and downed the liquid in one quick gulp.

* * *

Hermione Granger was completely and utterly worn out. She had been wandering around Diagon Alley for the past four hours, being continually weighted with more upon more purchases for the birthday party she and Remus had been planning.

It had occurred to her halfway through the trip that she was a witch and that she could shrink her bags down to a much smaller, more manageable size.

She promptly felt like she was the stupidest person on earth.

She was about ready to head back to Grimmauld Place when he passed Flourish and Blotts, spotting a display for what seemed to be a new release. The title read: _**THE BOY WHO LIVED:** The Life, Times, and Struggles of Harry Potter._

Hermione scowled and entered the bookshop. There were quite a few people lined up to purchase the book, most reading in line. A little boy who couldn't be over the age of six tugged on his mother's sleeve and said, "Mummy, I want to look at the pictures again. May I?"

The woman handed the book to her son and said, "Don't fold any of the pages Sam."

A few of the people in line seemed to recognize Hermione from the photos in the book and seemed torn between just staring at her in awe and asking for her autograph.

"Crazy, isn't it?" came a voice from behind her and she jumped. Whipping around, she was rather surprised to find Ron standing behind her.

"Harry hasn't even defeated You-Know-Who yet and they've already wrote a book about him. About his early years with his Muggle relatives, meeting us, meeting Sirius in third year and losing him in fifth. It's even got bit about Oliver in and how they reckon Harry will be with him forever."

"Sounds like Rita Skeeter had a hand in this," Hermione said in an uninterested tone.

"Probably," Ron said softly. "At any rate, I bought one for Harry for his birthday. Thought he might get a kick out of it."

Hermione started to reply but was interrupted by a gently tap on her arm. She looked down and spotted the little boy, Sam, cradling his book carefully.

"Are you Hermione?" he said in a reverent tone.

"Yes," she said and the little boy beamed.

"And you are Ron, right?" Sam said as he turned to the tall, red-haired man.

"That's me," Ron said with a wink and the little boy bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Will you sign my book?" he whispered, holding the book like a Christian holds a bible.

"Sure," Hermione said and took the book from the boy. She quickly wrote, with a quill extracted from her purse,

_To Sam_

_From, Hermione Granger_

and passed the book on to Ron, who simply signed his name in a scribble.

"What's it like being friends with... with..."

"Harry?" Ron supplied. Sam nodded feverishly as Ron handed the book back to him. "It's just like being friends with anyone else. He's a normal person, just famous, is all."

Sam opened the front cover of the book and his jaw dropped. He looked up at Hermione and said, "How did you know my name?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Magic" with a shrug.

"Sam, get back over here and leave those nice people alone," the boy's mother said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"All right mum, I'm coming," he said and waved to Ron and Hermione before scurrying away back to his mother.

"Let's go before anyone else realizes who we are," Hermione whispered to Ron and he nodded, leading her out of the store.

Ron took the bag Hermione had, which held all of her other, shrunken, purchases inside.

"Shopping for Harry's birthday?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Yep. We're having a party for him. You can come, if you want."

"Harry is probably still mad at me," Ron said sadly. "I would still be."

Hermione took the bag from Ron as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure that if you promise to apologize he won't mind you coming. You're his best friend, he wants you there."

Ron bit his lip and said, "If you're sure..."

* * *

"You did _WHAT_!" Harry exclaimed, raising his voice over the laughter issuing from Draco, who was standing behind him, shirtless and soggy.

The last potion had felt like a fire had been lit under his skin and make him think he was in an oven. He had pulled off his shirt and seriously considered peeling off his trousers before the potion began to lose its effects.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and said, "I invited Ron to your party. Don't be mad, he promised he would apologize. I just think it would be nice for all of us to be together."

Draco tucked his hands in his jean pockets and said, "It's a lovely idea Hermione. I simply cannot wait."

Hermione sighed impatiently and grumbled, "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated Draco. It isn't going to be that bad."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Were you even _here_ while we were fighting, Hermione?"

"If he says anything you can ask him to leave. I think he sincerely wants to apologize. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have gifts to wrap."

Harry huffed and said, "My birthday is in two bloody days. It's not that pressing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry huffed again, louder than before. "Fine. Come on Draco, I can tell when we're not wanted. I need to work on some homework anyway."

"I thought you said you didn't do your homework until a week before you go back," Draco argued, nevertheless allowing Harry to drag him along.

"I've recently changed my mind," Harry said simply. "Where are Remus and Snape? Do you think they're still in the garden? I bet they are arguing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt they are arguing. I wouldn't worry about it, you have homework to do, remember?"

"But if I'm going to need to look for a new guardian I might as well start now," Harry said reasonably.

"I'm truthfully more worried about my godfather than Remus," Draco muttered.

Harry pushed open the door to his bedroom and gathered all his books, handing Draco a shirt and the Braille book he had been reading the day before. "Maybe you can make sense of it."

The Slytherin felt around for the bed, having momentarily forgotten where he was, and climbed onto it. He started with the first few pages, where the alphabet was listed.

He felt Harry crawl onto the bed next to him. There was a gentle rustle of parchment and the rhythmic squeak of the Gryffindor unscrewing the lid to his inkbottle.

It amazed Draco how much he was seeing without actually seeing at all. He could see Harry fill his quill by just hearing metal tap against glass. He could see the words forming on Harry's parchment by the gentle hiss the quill made on it.

His fingers hovered over the dots that were to represent 'q' for a long while, just listening to the interesting sounds coming from Harry that painted such a lovely picture in his head.

The spin of the book Harry had gathered creaked as he opened it and Draco was suddenly brought back to his senses. He quickly set back to memorizing the alphabet again, only this time, in Braille.

696969696969696969

Draco was reasonably pleased with himself. He could recognize any word, or at least any word not containing 'r'. 'R' was a bugger and exceedingly hard to read.

He had moved on to reading sentences as was quickly getting accustomed to 'The-Letter-That-Must-Not-Be-Named', as he liked to refer to it as.

"Draco?" came a soft inquiry from next to him. The blonde was slightly startled.

"Hm?"

"Could you help me with my work? You're really good at Potions, the best I can recall," Harry said gently.

"Why don't you as Severus to help you," Draco said in the most sincere voice he could muster. "He is the Potions professor, you know."

"You're bloody mad, you are," Harry said. "I can barely speak civilly to that man, nevertheless ask him for help on something."

"What do you need help on?" Draco sighed.

Harry smiled broadly and said, "Thank you. I don't really understand the difference between Veritaserum and your common everyday Truth Potion. The ingredients are essentially the same, they appear identical, and I just don't..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They're identical, Potter. A truth potion is the same as Veritaserum."

Harry growled. "Then why would Snape assign an essay telling us to explain the differences between the two?"

"Because he wants to fail you. It's his goal in life. The main difference is that Veritaserum isn't diluted. It is the purest form of Truth Potion in existence. There is an entire section about Truth Potions in Chapter Seven. Just copy it all out of there."

"Okay. Thanks," Harry said and he quickly began flipping through his book. "How's the Braille?"

"I'm pretty much done," Draco said truthfully. "It's hard to recognize a few words but I can pretty much guess. I could probably read a book."

Harry gently blotted the ink on his parchment and rolled up his completed essay over 'How Varying the Ingredients in a Polyjuice Potion Can Be Harmful'. For some reason Harry felt that this assignment was much simpler than the other four assigned by Snape, and chose to do it first.

He unsheathed a fresh roll and began copying the pages in the book about Truth Potions.

"Well bully for you," Harry grumbled. "I'm so glad it was so easy for you to learn to read bloody Braille."

"To be fair, it is more pressing that I know how to read it," Draco said and flipped over onto his back, hugging the book to his chest. "I'm the blind one."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"So... Two days then?"

"Yep. I'll finally be of age."

Draco shrugged. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. You could use magic outside of school if we weren't in hiding. That's about it."

Harry grinned and said, "Once again I am going to stress the gifts issue. I had better be getting great ones."

"I have a feeling you are," Draco said in a mysterious tone. "Severus brought what I asked to pick up for you when he came."

"He probably sabotaged it," Harry said flatly. "Put all sorts of curses on it."

Draco started to reply but there was a light knock on the door.

"State your business," Harry said, not looking up from his work.

Hermione poked her head in the door and said, "Dinner is ready. Professor Snape cooked."

"Take Draco down with you," Harry said. "I'm not eating anything he has cooked."

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed over Harry to get off the bed, pinching his side in the process.

"Ow," Harry said in the same bored tone.

"Come on down Harry," Draco said in a soothing tone, "I'll even switch plates with you when we get down there, eh?"

Harry finished out the paragraph he was writing and said, "Alright. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you, Malfoy."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	16. The One and Only Harry Potter

_Ch. 16: The One and Only Harry Potter_

* * *

The dinner was, indeed, not poisoned. Nor were the three meals that the Potions Master prepared the next day. It seemed that the art of Potion making wasn't the only thing Severus Snape had mastered.

The day before Harry's birthday passed by in a blur. Harry received quite a few letters from admirers explaining that if they knew where Harry was, they would come and visit. Others were from friends promising gifts the next day.

But the most interesting one of all was from Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster wrote:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Happy Birthday, first of all. I do realize that it is tomorrow, but I thought you wouldn't mind if I told you early. _

_I have made plans to stop by tomorrow to discuss a few very important issues. I'm not going to disclose much further for safety, but you know what I'm referring to._

_Give Remus, Hermione, and your other houseguests a fond hello for me and enjoy your last day of boyhood. _

_Regards,_

_Albus_

Snape was the only one in the vicinity as Harry opened the great stack of letters, and Harry held the Headmaster's letter up for him to see.

"Dumbledore wrote to me. He's coming tomorrow."

Severus sneered. "Wonderful. And I daresay you will be receiving even more mail from admiring fans. You do realize that with all of these letters coming in the Dark Lord will be able to pinpoint a precise location. That probably doesn't matter to you, does it?"

Harry folded up Dumbledore's letter and said, "Anything coming in or out of the Place is invisible and undetectable until about 20 metres before it reaches its destination. Here, 20 metres is when the houses' invisibility picks up anything. So no, it doesn't matter."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I was mistaken when I said that Granger was the insufferable know-it-all. You take the prize. Hands down."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't want to argue with you. We're stuck in this house for another month and I don't fancy having to avoid you."

Severus began washing the dishes from dinner and said, "It doesn't matter what sort of terms we are on, you're still going to avoid me."

Harry sorted out the unopened letters, mostly from people obsessed with him, and said, "You've never been civil to me, so there isn't much incentive there to get to know you."

"You have invaded my privacy on countless occasions," Snape hissed. "You haven't given me much incentive to be civil."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to see those memories when I was learning Occlumency. As for your Pensieve, you shouldn't have left it lying around."

"I can keep items in my personal office anywhere I choose. You were just being nosy."

Harry crossed his arms and said, "Fine. I apologize. Happy?"

"Happy, no. Satisfied, yes," Severus said flatly and stacked the clean dishes in the cabinet.

Harry quickly started opening the remainder of the letters, tossing most in the bin before reading them.

"Why did you let those bloody letters pile up all day?"

Harry grabbed the rubbish bin and tossed more of the ones that weren't important. "I felt bad opening letters that were for my birthday when it wasn't my birthday. Then I realized that I would probably have a lot more tomorrow, so I opened them all."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Your logic astounds me."

"Thank you, I guess."

It was at this time that Remus chose to enter, carrying two more wrapped gifts to add to the rather large pile in the center of the dining room.

"Who are those from?" Harry asked, hoping they weren't from the werewolf, (As Harry had counted earlier and established that four of the parcels were from Remus).

Remus checked the tags and grinned. "One is from our dear Tonks and the other is from Dobby. They showed up around my fireplace earlier, I guess during dinner."

Harry piled all of his letters up and laid them on the counter with a sigh. "I probably got more bloody socks from Dobby."

"Would not be surprised," Remus said and leaned on the counter next to Harry's mail. "Your admiring public?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Always. Where are Hermione and Draco?"

"Draco was reading and Hermione was working on her enormous amount of homework. Potions, I assume," Remus said with a grin directed to Severus.

Snape hung the towel he had been using to dry dishes on a hook and said, "There are only five essays, and they aren't difficult. I daresay you, Granger, and Weasley will find the Polyjuice essay exceedingly simple."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

Severus simply shrugged. "I'm a Potions Master. I had ingredients missing that are used to make one and you lot are the only ones who seem to take investigative matters into your own hands. You were wrong, that was a given. And you are the only ones daft enough to break into my office."

"Oh."

Remus snorted and said, "You would be surprised by how much of what you do we know about. Have you even started on you assignment, Harry? Don't you usually wait until a couple of days before you go back to do you homework?"

Harry crossed his arms and lifted his head slightly. "I'll have you know that I have finished my entire potions assignment. It was actually rather simple. Draco helped me."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and strode over to stand by Remus. "I assumed that Draco helped you if you had completed it."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly but chose not to reply. Instead, he said, "I'm going to find Draco and call it a night."

Remus eyed Severus in annoyance and said, "Alright Harry. Sleep well."

Severus instinctively took a step away from the werewolf, but it did no good. First, he received a sound back-handed slap on his stomach and he found himself mercifully thankful that Remus hadn't slapped any lower.

"Do you always have to be such a berk?" Remus snarled. "Don't answer that, it will just be some smart-arsed rubbish."

Remus squeezed the bridge of his nose and said, "There is always that snippy little comment with you where you insult someone's intelligence, or at least question it. Just... just be quiet. When something like that enters your head, just show some restraint and don't say it."

Severus squeezed his lips shut and didn't reply. He only gently rubbed the point where Remus had slapped him.

Remus' eyes widened slightly and he added, "And fight with me! Argue! I feel like a total git for nitpicking. I'm sorry."

Severus arched an eyebrow and said calmly, "I'm not going to argue because there will be snippy comments, and more snippy comments mean being lectured again. I'll pass."

"I said I was sorry."

Severus took a step closer to Remus and allowed his left arm to snake around the werewolf's waist. "I heard you," he said softly. "I'll try to restrain myself as long as you promise not to hit me again. That really hurt, you're stronger than you look."

"You're just a baby," Remus said softly as the Potions Master laid a gentle, caressing kiss on his forehead.

"Am I?" Severus whispered before pressing another kiss on the tip of Remus' nose.

The werewolf's heart was beating too loud to hear what he had said, however, and he closed his eyes.

The only thing he had enough mind to do was turn his face up and allow himself the pleasure of being ravished.

--

Harry surprised himself with the knowledge of where the library of Grimmauld Place was. He didn't think he had been there before and wished that he had Draco's DestiCane to guide him.

He found it with minimal difficulty. Draco was curled up with a book him his lap, his fingertips reading the words printed on the pages. Hermione was working on homework, but not Potions. She was scribbling notes from her Ancient Runes text, leafing through a companion book slowly.

The Slytherin lifted his head as he heard the door open. "Harry?"

"The one and only," Harry said with a grin and threw himself on the expanse of couch next to Draco. The free hand Draco had resting next to him settled on Harry's thigh, as there was no room anymore.

Hermione drew a hand through her hair and said, "I highly doubt that you are the only person named Harry."

She snapped her books shut and stole a glance at the clock hanging above the doorway. "We should probably get to bed; we have a long day ahead of us."

Draco returned to his book and said, "I'm going to finish this chapter then I will. You can go if you want, Harry."

"I'll stay. Good night, Hermione," Harry said softly and stretched languidly.

"Good night you two," Hermione yawned and left.

Draco took a deep breath and released it, tilting his head slightly as he turned the page.

"You're staring again."

Harry quickly averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"It wasn't bothering me."

The Gryffindor laid his head back against the couch. "Is your book good?"

Draco slipped a length of yarn he was using as a place marker between the pages of his novel and shrugged. "Not particularly. Have you tried learning Braille again?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

Draco chuckled throatily. "You lack patience, Potter. That is something you acquire with age."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 5th."

Harry snorted. "You're born a bloody month before me."

Draco smirked. "And thus I am superior."

He stood and grabbed the pole. "I'll let you lead me to bed since you're already here."

"That's very thoughtful of you," the Gryffindor said and stood, allowing Draco to grab his t-shirt.

"You're going to love your gifts," Draco said in a sing-song tone. "Remus told me what the majority of them are."

"That's entirely unfair," Harry said crossly. "Everyone's going to know what I got but me. Can you at least tell me what you got me?"

Draco pulled Harry's shirt a little and said, "Of course not. You'll find out that it is when you get it. I hope you like it."

"I'm fairly sure I will."

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing in response.

Harry opened the bedroom door quickly when they reached it, saying, "We are there."

Draco released Harry's shirt and walked cautiously over to the chair he so often occupied, where his pyjamas lay.

Harry tried desperately not to look at the blonde as he changed from his day clothes into his sleeping ones. He also tried not to notice that Draco only pulled on the trousers and left behind the shirt.

The Slytherin crawled into bed and sank his head into the pillow, expelling a great rush of air from his lungs.

Harry pulled off his trousers and traded his shirt for an old, threadbare t-shirt he often slept in before climbing in bed next to Draco.

"Take it in Potter. This is the last night of your childhood."

"And who would have ever thought I would be spending it with you."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	17. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, etc

_Ch. 17: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, etc..._

* * *

"Do you have any news, my Lord?"

After bowing his head and pressing a kiss to the back of the Dark Lord's hand, Lucius Malfoy stepped aside to allow his master to rise.

Voldemort crossed his arms over his withering chest and sneered, his scaly, reptilian lips pulled so tight that they cracked. "His mind is weak Lucius; I assumed it would be stronger."

Lucius wrinkled his nose slightly and sighed. "He didn't like the idea of having enough mental superiority to control someone's mind. As punishment, I refused to teach him Occlumency."

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes. "Any other time I would find this completely unacceptable, but it works to our advantage. We can no longer penetrate Potter's guarded mind, but your son..."

Voldemort unfolded his arms and lay his long fingertips together, the sneer still plastered to his lips. "Your son is an open book. He may not know it yet, but he is our best chance at getting to our dear Harry Potter."

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord beckoned Lucius to follow him and they began to walk slowly down the expanse of hallway leading deeper into the cavern-like corridor.

"I'm gaining strength Lucius, strength I could never have dreamed to possess. Soon, I will have mastered certain spells that will allow me to bring Draco to us without having to risk being seen in public. There are a few things that will have to be taken care of, seeing as the house he is holed away in has the Fidelius charm etched all over it, but that will be simple enough. When we have Draco, it's only a matter of time before Potter comes running. You and I both know of Potter's inevitable lust for heroics."

Lucius smoothed the front of his robes, the gentle click of the pair's shoes and Lucius' cane echoing around the circular passageway.

"But, my Lord, how are we to be sure that Potter will come to rescue Draco? I'm quite sure that Potter felt burdened when that old fool Dumbledore dumped my disabled son on him.

Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously and he hissed, "You underestimate the power of time, Lucius. Trust me, my servant."

Lucius inclined his head slightly and said, "Of course, my Lord. You know best."

* * *

"_WHAT are you blathering on about?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?" Draco grumbled, half-asleep._

"_Yes, I fancy you."_

_All that met Harry was an inaudible mumble and a snore._

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, throwing Draco's arm off of his abdomen.

He let out a shaky breath and scrubbed his face with both hands, looking over at the blonde sprawled next to him.

Harry had almost completely forgotten about his little slip of the tongue, but of course his subconscious just couldn't leave well enough alone.

The Gryffindor had never been completely sure if Draco had heard him that night, but all signs pointed to no. Draco had never acknowledged any knowledge of what he had heard, but there was always that lingering question...

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped, Draco's voice pulling him out of his thought-induced stupor. "I had a dream, that's all. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Draco sighed into his pillow, pulling the blanket up over his chest and snuggling in deeper. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he said, "No, it's fine. I've been meaning to talk to you.

Harry settled back against his pillow and stammered, "What about?"

"Anything but what's going on with Voldemort."

"T-talk?"

Draco sighed impatiently and said, "Yes Harry. That's when what comes out of your mouth is not only understandable, but possibly intelligent." Draco rolled over, careful not to head butt his bed partner or otherwise flop on top of him.

Harry turned over to face Draco. "I know what talking is, you prat." The ebony-haired teen brought his right arm around a little more forcefully than needed and accidentally slapped Draco's neck.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Draco! I couldn't see!"

Draco pushed Harry's arm away and muttered, "I can't either, but you don't see me walking around beating people around the face and neck. It's uncivilized."

"I said I was sorry," Harry grumbled, turning back away from Draco. "I'm not sure I want to talk to you now."

Draco rubbed his throat and said, "Fine. Just... lay there. I'm going back to sleep."

Harry huffed. "No, I'M going back to sleep. _You_ lay there."

"Fine."

Both were silent for a long while before Draco said, "You're forgiven."

Harry only sounded an exaggerated snore and pulled the duvet over his head.

It was a mere matter of minutes before Potter was back to sleep. Draco grinned.

The Gryffindor was a sleep cuddler.

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday!"

"Sleep now. Sleep."

"Oh, get up! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday!"

"Granger, off the bloody bed."

Hermione bounced once more for good measure and threw herself between Harry and Draco, giving both teens kisses on the forehead. "I'm glad to see you two are so friendly in the morning. Now, get up! People are starting to arrive."

Harry rolled over, accidentally breathing in a mouthful of Hermione's brunette hair. After successfully removing all of her hair from his throat, he grumbled, "People? Did you invite the whole bloody school? Did you forget that we're in hiding?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Hermione said softly. "I'll go and tell Gilderoy and Jane to go."

Draco snorted and Harry slapped Hermione on the arm. "There isn't anyone here, is there?"

"No," Hermione confessed. "I just wanted you two to get up. It's quite boring in this house alone. I can't imagine how Sirius coped."

Harry didn't say anything, only found something incredibly fascinating on his fingernails.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "What, Lupin and Severus are still in bed?"

"I assumed so," Hermione said, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

The Slytherin didn't have to see the girl to know she was embarrassed. He also didn't need sight to know how oblivious Harry was to the entire situation.

"They are probably both dead," he grumbled. "Better still, Remus tore Snape apart and is trying to dispose of the remains."

Hermione landed a sound punch in Harry's abdomen and Draco simply said, "Remus may have torn him apart Potter, but most certainly not in the way you are thinking."

At that, he rose from the bed and began to gather clothes from the chest of drawers that Harry had set up for him.

"W-What?"

Draco smirked, held up his outfit for Hermione to see and said, "Granger, colours?"

Hermione turned from a deep-in-thought Harry and said, "Brown jumper with antique-washed jeans. I picked out that one, I thought it would look good with you colouring."

"Wait, What!"

Draco's smirk widened and he said, "Harry, quit interrupting. Thanks Granger. Could you pick me some shoes that would go?"

Hermione made to scramble out of the bed but Harry grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back. "Wait, I want to know why... why aren't you two surprised?"

Draco massaged the bridge of his nose and said, "Because we have known for a long time. It's not uncommon or new knowledge. I'll be in the shower."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Draco retreat to the loo. Then he said, "When did this happen and why did no one bother to tell me?"

Hermione settled back down next to Harry, refusing to meet his eyes. "It... I'm not sure when it happened exactly. It was just one of those things that was just _there_, you know?"

She expelled a breath and resigned herself to the fact she still had a question yet to answer. "And as for the not telling you... well, I thought you already had enough to worry about. Plus, you don't have a very good track record with Professor Snape, have you?"

"And Draco? He knew? Did you tell him?"

Hermione snorted. "Of course not. I think he knew before I did, to be frank. I think that he had something to do with it. He's sneaky."

Harry smirked and kicked the duvet off his bare chest. Hermione made an annoyed face and laid her head on his stomach, her lips pursed in concentration.

"Yes, just as I thought," she said, "You're entirely too skinny. Underfed, judging by the sheer magnitude of your grumbling stomach."

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed a palm to his forehead. "How long do I have left, doctor?"

"It's not life threatening. Nothing a bit of birthday cake can't cure."

Harry laughed and said, "Good. Now, get off of me so I can use the toilet."

Hermione shook her head and said, "No."

"I'll pee on you then."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Hermione snorted and began to feign sleep, making sure it was impossible for Harry to escape.

"Oy 'Mione, shove off!"

His only response was to have her cover herself with the duvet and let out a laugh/snore.

Harry was about to make another attempt at shoving Hermione off of him when there was a short knock on the door.

Needless to say, Hermione awoke in an instant.

She threw off the duvet and lifted her head in time to see Ron enter the room, looking both uncomfortable and slightly hurt.

"H-hi," he said in a soft voice, averting his eyes from the pair in the bed.

"Hello mate," Harry said in the most normal voice he could muster. "Hermione has just diagnosed me as malnourished."

Hermione forced her blush away and said, "When I can feel all of your ribs and the contents of your stomach from the outside, there is definitely something wrong."

Ron looked relieved, but still reluctant. "Right. Where is Mal- err...D...Draco?"

"Shower," Hermione replied shortly, "which, incidently, is where I should be. I'll see you two in a bit. Harry, pick Draco some shoes."

Hermione passed by Ron and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ron seemed to control his blush rather well.

Harry reluctantly climbed from the bed, kneeling to pull the brown loafers from under the bed. He then walked around and lay them, as well as matching socks, on the foot of the bed on the right side, where he always put Draco's shoes. Not once during this did he steal a glance at Ron.

"H... Harry," Ron began, twisting his fingers nervously. "I... well, I'm sorry for how I acted. It was wrong of me to... act like that. I just felt abandoned."

"Abandoned," Harry said incredulously. "Just because I wanted to help him!"

Ron sighed. "I know. I'm completely daft. I'm just... sorry. I'll try not to say too much about him."

Harry nodded slowly and said, "Fine. Thank you. I'll make sure and tell Draco to be friendly as well."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Ron said with a grin, resigning himself to a seat on Harry's bed. "So, I noticed the large pile of presents in the middle of the table. You really raked it in this year, eh?"

"You don't come of age every year Ron," Harry said with a grin. "Plus I threatened a couple of people. That sometimes works."

Ron nodded, watching Harry gather his own clothes and rap on the bathroom door. "Faster Draco," he said loudly as there was a clatter from inside the bathroom.

"Shit Harry, you gave me a start! I'll be out when I'm..."

"No," Harry interrupted. "You won't be out when you're out. I'll move the hair dryer out here for you. I need to use the loo."

"Use the other one then!"

Harry rolled his eyes and yelled, "Hermione is using that one."

"Go ask Remus to use his!"

"NO!" Harry screeched. "I want to use _MINE_! Now unlock the DOOR!"

He heard Ron mutter something about 'being around the ferret too long' and Harry heard the lock click.

The Gryffindor said, "Thank you," in an exasperated tone and burst into the bathroom, nearly choking on his own tongue due to the sight on from of him.

Draco was shaking out his silky black pants, his back to Harry.

"Uh... can, c-can you hand me the blow dryer so I can get you set up," Harry said in the most neutral voice he could muster as Draco bent over smoothly to pull the pants on over his bare buttocks.

No matter how hard Harry tried he could not help but allow his eyes to map out every smooth, ivory curve of Draco's body. He also couldn't help the drool and the glazed gaze.

Needless to say, he was startled when he felt the plastic handle of the hair dryer pressed into his chest. "Here," Draco said with a huff, his vacant, scarred eyes lowered to a point somewhere near Harry's left hand.

The Gryffindor made to grab the dryer, but his eyes had a mind of their own. They had found Draco's bellybutton. If only his cronies knew that their fellow Slytherin had an outward bellybutton.

"You're staring, Potter. Why?" Draco said with a laugh, stepping back half of a step at a time until his now pant-clad bum collided gently with the sink.

Harry literally felt his face catch on fire. Well, maybe not literally, but as close to literal as Harry had ever experienced.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he said, quite lamely, "Your... your tummy..."

Draco reached to his right and found his trousers, pulling them on with practiced ease. "Wow, I haven't had a 'tummy' since the last summer I spent with my Grandma Adrienne. I was five, I believe. She thought my outtie bellybutton was the cutest thing. I daresay that Grandfather regretted marrying her."

Harry silently agreed with Grandma Adrienne about Draco's outtie. And, seeing as his mind was busy with something, he had to bodily smack himself in the head. Repeatedly.

Harry gave up speech and left the bathroom, pressing the dryer's plug into an outlet and said, "Come on Draco. Dryer's ready."

Draco smirked as he pulled on his jumper, trailing the fingers on his left hand on the wall as he made his way to the point where Harry's voice had sounded from.

"Hi Weasley, by the way," Draco said in a friendly tone, waving vaguely in Ron's direction.

"Malfoy," Ron said in a less-than-hostile tone.

Harry dropped the blow dryer in Draco's outstretched hand and said, "Blow away. Ron, if you want to go downstairs I'm sure Remus is up by now."

"Or Severus," Draco supplied, tapping his fingers lightly on the dryer. "It's bound to be nearly lunch time, yeah?"

Ron's eyes widened slightly and he mouthed 'Snape?' Harry only nodded morosely. Ron rose and said, "I'll go loiter around 'Mione's room first, see if she's done getting ready. Oh, and mum told me to wish you a Happy Birthday. She would have come, but she thought it would be safer if not many people were coming in and out."

"I'll have to write her a letter," Harry said softly, the smallest grin on his face.

"If you two don't mind," Draco said slowly, "I prefer to be alone when I'm fixing my hair."

Harry snorted. "If we are extremely quiet, how are you to know we are here?"

Draco crossed his arms and said, "I just know, Potter. I can feel people around me, I can feel the air colliding with your body, warming, and bouncing back to me. Everything seems different, smells different, when I'm not alone. Plus, you breathe terribly loud."

Harry shook his head slowly and Ron said, "Poetic, Malfoy. And on that note, I'm gone."

"I'll be in the shower," Harry said, trying to cloak his laughter. Draco nodded once and switched on the hair dryer.

"Merlin," the blonde said over the sound of warm air blowing out of the dryer, "I can still here your bloody breathing!"

"Shut up Draco," Harry yelled back. "Just primp in the corner like a good closet case."

"Just put it on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Hermione made an irritated noise and thrust the party hat at Draco again.

"Come on Draco, everyone else has one on."

Draco crossed his legs and straightened his sunglasses. "You lie. There is no way you got Severus to put on a bloody party hat."

Hermione snorted with laughter. "I didn't, Remus did. Just put it on, you're the only one without one."

"I'm also the only one who can't look at the lot of you and laugh cruelly about how ridiculous you look. I'm not putting on the sodding hat."

Harry shrugged as he plopped down at the head of the table, pulling his own sparkly party hat off his head, sending a fine spray of green glitter everywhere. "If Draco doesn't have to wear one, I don't want to."

"Put... the... hat... back... on," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth, pointing a slightly shaking finger at Harry.

Harry did as he was told.

Remus entered the dining room with the cake, easing some of the tension. He placed the chocolate-iced confection in front of Harry with flourish. It read: '_HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY, HARRY!_' in mint-green icing.

Severus came in a few moments later, wiping his hands on a tea towel and looking sour, despite the festive party hat. "Draco, where's your hat?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't know. I'm not wearing one."

Remus glanced over to a huffy Hermione, who was adjusting Ron's horribly clashing orange hat with a little more force than needed. "Ah well," he said gently, "Every party needs a pooper."

"And why exactly," Snape said carefully, avoiding looking at Hermione, "does everyone have to wear a hat but Draco? Can I take mine off?"

"No," both Remus and Hermione said at once. Severus sneered and sat, rather sulkily, next to Draco.

Remus pulled out a box of matches and began lighting the candles. Harry looked over to Draco, who was smirking into his right hand and toying with a bow with his left.

The Gryffindor couldn't help himself. He kicked Draco hard in the shin.

"Ow," the blonde hissed angrily, drawing his legs into his chair and rubbing his shin. "That hurt. I don't think I want to give you your present now."

"How do you know it was me who kicked you?" Harry said over his flaming cake.

"Breathing changed," Draco said simply.

"Okay everyone," Hermione said, clapping her hands together. "Let's sing Happy Birthday. NOW."

And everyone did as they were told, (excepting Severus and Draco, who simply mouthed the words.)

Remus whisked the cake away to his seat, bullying Severus into helping him cut and serve the cake. Harry, however, opted for the pile of presents.

"That one is from me," Hermione said as Harry picked up a carefully wrapped package.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said as he pulled the paper off, what else, a book. "It's..."

"It's an '_Ask Me'_ Journal. You write in a question and it will answer it for you. You can ask it anything and it knows. It wipes itself clean unless you tell it not to. I thought it was rather smart."

"Wicked," Harry said sincerely and flipped through it lazily, then handed it over to Draco. Draco knitted his brows together and set it down in front of him.

Harry picked through all the presents and gathered all of them from Remus, deciding to open them all at once. The first was a wand servicing kit, which Harry was in dire need of.

The second was a scrapbook that had been made by Harry's dad, Remus himself, Sirius, and Peter during school. There were notes scrawled to each other, doodles, homework with dismal grades, and photos, muggle and wizard alike.

Harry was speechless. "Re... Remus, I don't know what to say. This is brilliant. Thank you."

Remus smiled warmly and said, "You're welcome. There's more still. Go on."

Harry carefully lay the bulging book aside and pulled a thin box to him. Inside was a spell-checking quill, topped with a phoenix feather.

Remus seemed slightly uneasy about Harry opening the last one. Harry tore off the paper hastily only to find another layer of paper, and a card.

Harry recognized the writing on the front of the card in an instant. The wrapping paper was faded, the present hastily and messily wrapped. The card simply read 'Harry' in spindly, cramped handwriting.

"I... I found it in the back of his closet," Remus said softly, tears dancing around the edges of his eyes. "I don't know how long he had it wrapped, I don't even know what it is. I think he would still want you to have it."

Harry looked around at everyone seated at the table. Ron was fingering his glass slowly, Hermione was crying silently, Severus was stealing worried glances at Remus, and Draco had his head bowed, his glasses low on his nose.

Harry slid his finger under the edge of the envelope. It opened rather easily.

Inside was a generic 'Happy Birthday' card. Harry opened it a read a short, quickly scrawled note that read:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!_

_I actually don't know how close to your birthday you will receive this. I'll try to send it to you as close as possible, but I'm not going to guarantee anything._

_I hope to see you or talk to you sometime soon, possibly this summer. I'll see what can be worked out._

_Anyway, I hope your 16th birthday turns out great, no matter how dismal the company._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Remus sends his love as well. He doesn't know that I have this wrapped and everything. You'll probably have another with both of our names on it. Don't be surprised._

_Talk to you soon._

Tears riddled the birthday card and Harry handed it to Remus, who took it hesitantly. Harry took his time removing the paper, folding it up carefully and laid it gently by the envelope his birthday care had come in.

Draco's hand had somehow found its way onto Harry's knee, and Harry suddenly felt better. Safer.

He opened the box.

The first thing that caught Harry's eye was a small, golden ball that he recognized instantly as a snitch. It was brand new; there were no scratches or tarnished marks. It held a few fingerprints, presumably Sirius', but otherwise it was unblemished.

Next was a pair of Seeker's gloves made entirely out of dragon skin. Harry pulled them out of the box and sniffled, trying not to get the leather wet. Draco's grip on his thigh tightened and Harry resisted the urge to reach down and take the blonde's hand into his.

Underneath the gloves was a frame nestled in tissue paper, face down. Harry picked it up and nearly dropped it again.

The picture inside the frame showed a younger Sirius, his hair longer than it was when... when Harry last saw him. Picture-Sirius was bouncing a wild-haired, smiling baby on his hip, occasionally tossing him into the air and catching him, a broad smile on the man's face. There was both a bespeckled man and a woman with flaming red hair in the background, laughing along with Sirius.

Another figure entered the frame but Harry couldn't look at it anymore. He laid the picture back in the box and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Draco whispered and Harry watched Remus slide the card back into the envelope.

"Yeah," he said softly as he looked up to see Hermione wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. Ron smiled at him weakly and Snape steepled his fingers, resting his chin on the tips.

"Well," Harry said a little too loudly, grabbing the next present, Ron's, and pulling it in front of him. "Moving on. Thanks for... damn, they actually wrote one?"

Harry laughed as he read the title aloud. "Just what you need Potter," Draco said with a sneer. "Something else to make your head immeasurably big. I wonder if it comes in Braille?"

Everyone laughed. Even Remus managed a smile. "Thanks Ron," Harry said again, "I'm sure it will prove to be an enlightening read."

He opened the lumpy package Dobby sent next. Inside the package there were sixteen completely different socks. Everyone but Harry found it amusing.

Next came a care package from Mrs. Weasley full of all kinds of homemade cakes and biscuits. Harry made a mental note to write Mrs. Weasley an extra long thank you letter.

Next was an unidentifiable article of furry clothing from Hagrid. Harry could have sworn it was... moving...

A rather rumpled-looking and ugly baby bird squawked and fell out of a pocket in the fur. The bird crawled over to Harry and squawked again. It seemed to grow before his very eyes, and it was. Before long was a full-grown, pitch black owl with startling blue eyes. The owl made a sort-of purring noise and side stepped to Draco, who reached out with his free hand and stroked the owl slowly.

"Wicked Harry," Ron said softly. "You got a new owl. Hedwig would have been so jealous."

"That was really thoughtful of Hagrid," Hermione said with a smile. "And she's beautiful."

Severus watched Draco stroke the owl for a few moments then scooted his uneaten cake over closer to the owl in case she was hungry.

Harry smiled and reached for the last present, from Tonks.

Inside her package was a book called _The All Inclusive Guide to Becoming an Auror_. Harry beamed and decided to add another person to the list of people to send thank you notes to.

Everyone sat around the table in silence for a while until Severus said, "Everyone eat your cake. It took too long to make to just sit and get stale. Eat up."

Harry grabbed his saucer and fork and said, "I'm going to go up to my room, okay? Thanks to everyone again."

"Harry..." Hermione began, getting up out of her seat.

Harry smiled sadly and said, "I'm fine. Really."

"What about this stack of cards, mate?" Ron said as he motioned to a pile across from him on the table.

"I'll get them later," Harry said softly.

Remus took a bite of his cake, trying not to look at the box containing Sirius' present of to Severus.

Hermione sniffled and pulled off her pink, glittering hat. "This was a bad idea. It was stupid of me."

"It was not a bad idea," Ron said softly. "It was a really good idea. You just wanted to do something nice for Harry. You wanted to help."

"It's my fault," Remus hissed, looking from Hermione to Severus. "I shouldn't have given him..."

"It's no one's fault," Severus said sternly. "It just isn't the best time for a birthday party."

Draco gave the owl one final stroke and stood. "I'm going to go check on Harry."

Everyone nodded, despite the fact that Draco couldn't see them. The blonde followed the well-worn path to the bedroom. The door was closed, but not locked.

"Harry, you on the bed?" Draco said softly, hoping that Harry would respond. "Yeah," the Gryffindor whispered. "Do you want some cake?"

The blonde strode over to the bed and crawled on, resting his head on Harry left shoulder and sighing. "No thanks, I had some of the owl's. It's pretty good, yes?"

Harry simply responded, "Yeah."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour and grab that black box over on the desk."

The bed shifted as Harry crawled off, gathering the box, and rejoined Draco on the bed.

"What is this, Draco?"

"Your present. Open it."

"Draco, I..."

The Slytherin pushed his sunglasses up his nose and said, "Please."

Harry nodded and pulled the lid off the box, slowly extracting a long chain. On the end was a rectangular charm with one Braille word on each side.

Draco took Harry's hand into his, guiding Harry's fingers over one side. "That says Potter," Draco supplied, then turned the pendant over. "And this," Draco whispered as goose bumps rose on the back of Harry's neck. He suddenly had the urge to kiss Draco. "This says Malfoy."

"It's beautiful," Harry said in a hoarse voice, closing his eyes and allowing warmth from Draco's body to flood him.

Harry looked back at the box and saw a folded piece of parchment inside. It, too, had been typed in Braille, and Harry was suddenly rather frustrated by the fact he could not read it.

"Do you want to know what it says," Draco breathed, gently tracing Harry's fingers with his own.

"What?" Harry croaked, feeling suddenly hot.

"It says," Draco said softly, "'_I fancy you too'_."

"You... you heard? M... me?" Harry stammered.

"Of course I did," Harry said with a smirk. "I'm a light sleeper."

"You... you fancy me too? Really?"

"Would I have told you I did if I didn't?"

"...No?..."

"Of course not. Now..."

"What?"

Draco took off his own glasses, then Harry's. "Just to level the playing field a little," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry said softly as Draco reached forward and ran a gently, exploring hand over the side of Harry's face. His fingers ghosted over the rise petal soft skin on Harry's eyelids, down his nose, to finally rest over his lips.

Draco smiled again and said, quite simply, "I have scarcely been more sure about anything."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	18. Silk on Silk

_Ch. 18: Silk on Silk_

* * *

Remus sighed and stood, picking up his empty plate in the process. "I'm going to wash some dishes. It was great cake, Severus."

Severus bit his lip and scraped icing off of his fork. "Thanks."

Hermione eyed the box Sirius' presents had come in sadly then handed her plate to Remus. Ron followed en suite.

The owl, having polished off the remainder of Severus' cake, hooted softly and walked rather awkwardly back to the great piece of fur it had arrived in, disappearing in its folds and emitting a content sort of hooting sigh.

Severus watched Remus retreat into the kitchen, debating on whether or not to join his mate. He stole a glance at Hermione, who was eyeing him pointedly.

He nodded more to himself than anything and stood, taking his, or rather the owl's, plate with him.

Remus was standing at the sink, watching a mountain of white, shimmering bubbles grow as more water was being added to the sink.

Severus thought briefly of telling Remus that the party was a hit as he slid the other plate in the bubbles, but angrily dismissed that notion. He would have said that to Potter, if he were in this situation, but not Remus. His Remus.

Neither the Potions Master nor the werewolf said a word as Severus slid his arms around Remus' waist. His chin came to rest on his shoulder and he sighed into his neck. He watched Remus' hands rise and fall in the water for a while, and then said, "I'm sorry about the party. I shouldn't have made such a big deal about the hat. I…"

"The way the party went had nothing to do with the hats," Remus said calmly. "I shouldn't have…"

Severus tightened his grip around Remus' waist and hissed, "Don't be ridiculous. Black would have wanted him to have that. It was meant for him anyway."

Remus plunged back into the water and drew out a few forks, scrubbing them with a little more force than necessary. "I thought it would be easier," he said thickly, careful not to let Severus see his tears. "It's been over a year Sev, and it still…"

Severus turned his love around and watched in sheer agony as tears began to run anew down his cheeks. He had no choice but to hold Remus against him tightly. He never wanted to let go. He smiled slightly as he felt cold, soapy hands tangle in his hair.

"I miss him," Remus whispered. "So much."

Severus ran a gentle hand up and down Remus' spinal cord. "I know, love. I understand." He left the silent 'But I don't understand, however, why you miss the flea-bitten wretch' hanging. It didn't need to be said.

Remus pressed his chin into his mate's chest and sniffled. "I'm sorry; I know you didn't necessarily like Sirius. You shouldn't have to do this."

Severus smirked and pressed a kiss on Remus' grey-flecked hair. "Who else is going to allow you to burrow into their chest like a mole or something equally as rodent-like?"

Remus snorted into Severus' black ribbed jumper and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the Potions Master. "And I thank you."

"Now," Severus said in a tone much gentler than he intended, "Are you quite through slobbering up my clothes?"

Remus pinched Severus' bum lightly and said, "Yes, I suppose I am. I'm not, however, done with you."

"I'm afraid you are," Severus said slowly. "You need to go and talk to Harry. I'm sorry, but you two are the only ones who ever liked Black."

Remus kissed Severus' neck and said, "From anyone else that would be offensive. You're right; I should probably go and talk to him. But don't think you are off the hook."

"I'm not sure if I know of what hook you speak."

Remus laid a kiss on the tip of Severus' nose, then his lips. "I love you Sev."

"The feeling is mutual," Severus said softly, "now go."

"Very well. Can you possibly clean up the remains of the party?"

Severus nodded and said, "Sure. Where are the rubbish bags?"

"Under the sink. I'll see you in a bit. Don't… don't say anything mean to Ron or Hermione. Please."

"Alright pet. Go make nice with Potter and Draco. I hope you don't walk in or anything."

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus scoffed, "They are just friends."

* * *

Kissing Draco, Harry mused, was like kissing liquid fire. The gentle slide of silk on silk, the frantic dance of tongue on tongue.

Draco's hands found Harry's face, tracing every line of his face as carefully as he could, mapping out his face over and over again as if committing it to memory.

Skilful, mapping fingers found and began massaging his scalp, eliciting a throaty moan from the Gryffindor.

"Harry, I… oh FUCK," Draco squirmed as Harry nipped a point under his jaw, "I… I want to… I want you to…"

Draco wrapped a leg around Harry's waist and allowed Harry to kiss him soundly again. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and Harry cupped the blonde's cheek gently.

"Open your eyes Draco," the Gryffindor said softly. "I want to see them."

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched into a sort of kiss-swelled smile and he opened his eyes, his blond-tipped lashes threatening to brush his eyebrows.

Harry's heart clenched painfully as Draco's eyes met his. For one fleeting moment, Harry convinced himself that Draco could see him. It wasn't until he looked closer and saw that the icy eyes of the Slytherin beneath him were unfocused and hazy, that he realized the truth.

Draco's cheeks turned rosy pink and he went to close his eyes but Harry said, "Don't. They are beautiful."

If possible, Draco blushed even darker. He coursed his long fingers through Harry's unruly hair and sighed, the ghost of a tear sliding down his cheek. "I… I want to see you. So much. I want to see your eyes, that vivid green. I want to see your hair," he tugged said hair, "Just… just you."

Harry kissed the corner of Draco's mouth and said, "I know. It isn't fair. Maybe… maybe Snape can help."

"Now that he's got inspiration," the Slytherin snorted.

Harry wrinkled his nose and said, "I would rather not talk about Snape. I would much rather snog."

Draco gently nuzzled Harry's neck and whispered, "Alright then," in an uncharacteristically playful tone.

Harry smiled and lowered his lips onto Draco's again.

"Oh sweet Merlin," came a breathy, surprised tone from the doorway.

Harry jumped so violently that he toppled off the bed. Draco pushed his hair back off his forehead and turned his head towards the voice. "Hi Remus," the blonde said in a breathless tone, arranging his clothes and smiling.

Harry's head appeared from behind the mattress, his cheeks bright red. "H… hi Remus."

Remus watched in awe as Harry climbed back on the bed, sitting near Draco's feet. The blonde sat up slowly and reached out a hesitant hand, first touching Harry's chest then letting it rest on his thigh.

Harry glanced over to Draco, whose head was inclined slightly.

The werewolf pointed to Harry, then to Draco, then back to the Gryffindor. "How… how long has this… when?"

Harry shrugged, seemingly unable to speak. Draco grinned and said, "About twenty minutes. We just… I gave him his present."

"I don't want to know," Remus said firmly.

"It's not what you think," Harry choked out. "We didn't do anything, we were just kissing."

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's shoulder and shook with silent laughter. Harry looked from Draco to Remus. "And the present wasn't…" Harry wrinkled his nose and Draco laughed harder, "dirty. He… he gave me a necklace. That's all."

Remus nodded once and said, "Good. Well, I was going to… err… I don't remember why I came up here. I'm just going to… Bye."

Harry was amazed at everyone's lack of the ability to finish their sentences. "B…bye," he said feebly.

Remus left as quickly and soundlessly as he had come, the door clicking shut.

"What did his face look like when he came in?" Draco snorted as he tucked his left leg under him and wrapped his right around Harry, his forehead still pressed to the Gryffindor's shoulder and hand remaining on his thigh.

Harry gently kissed Draco's hair and said, "It seemed like a cross between total shock and possibly something close to extreme pain."

Draco edged even closer to Harry and smiled serenely when Harry began to gently run his fingers through his corn silk hair.

"Feels nice," the Slytherin slurred, letting his eyes fall shut. Harry simply relished the feeling of Draco's fine hair sliding through his fingers.

"Draco, I should probably go down and talk to Ron before he has to go. Maybe I can get him to pick up a Braille copy of THE BOY Who Lived: The Life and Struggles of Harry Potter for you. I'm actually not sure if I want you to read it."

Harry twisted a lock of blonde hair around his finger and looked down at Draco, whose eyes were closed and his breaths were coming gently and evenly.

Harry grinned and carefully laid Draco back onto the pillows, laying a light kiss over his right eyebrow. "Sleep well, love."

Draco only pursed his lips and snuggled into the duvet.

Harry slid out of the room quietly and padded down the hallway, trying to press out the small wrinkles that had formed on his clothes.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had left the dining room. Ron was rifling through Harry's letters half-heartedly and Hermione was reading Harry's biography with a rather unimpressed look on her face.

Harry reached over Ron's head and grabbed a handful. Hermione looked up and said, "Oh, hi Harry. Are you…?"

"I'm fine," Harry said dismissively as he shuffled through his letters, tossing the ones from people he didn't know.

Ron began doing the same. "Hey Harry, do you know anyone named Samantha Fisher?"

"No, just toss it," Harry muttered. "It's probably safe to say that if you don't know who they are, I don't."

Hermione marked her page and said, "Where's Draco?"

"He fell asleep," Harry said as he ripped open a card from Neville. "I just left him."

Ron kept his mouth mercifully shut as he checked his watch. "I told mum I'd be back soon. Harry, Harry Birthday mate, I'll see you September 1st. Hermione, we're still on for next week?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

Ron beamed and said, "Brilliant. Tell Remus bye for me. Snape too, if you must."

Harry rolled his eyes and waved as Ron slunk out of the room.

"So you've got a big date with Ron next week?" Harry said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed again. "It's not a date. I'm just going to spend some time at the Burrow for a while. It's nothing."

"Of course it isn't. There will just be shagging."

Hermione blush turned purple. "There won't be shagging. If anything I'm getting away from the shagging. Between Remus and Professor Snape and you and Draco…"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Draco and I aren't shagging. We only just snogged today."

"Just today!" Hermione said in exasperation. "It took you two that long to realize you like each other?"

"I knew I liked him, but he kept insisting he wasn't gay. It's not my fault."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and it wasn't obvious. It's a wonder that there are any gay couples the way that men don't notice anything."

"I'm not your typical gay man. And Draco isn't even gay."

Hermione picked the book back up, turning back to her page. "Of course not."

Harry watched her read for a while then stood, gathering Ron's abandoned letters and making his way into the kitchen.

"Did Ron leave?" he was asked as soon as he entered the kitchen. He looked up and spied Remus sitting on the countertop, Snape leaning next to him. Remus was the one who spoke and Harry sat on the small expanse of countertop next to the sink.

"Yep," he said softly as he began to drop letters from people he didn't know into the rubbish bin. "Draco's having a kip and 'Mione is reading my life story. Unauthorized life story, I might add."

Remus chuckled and looked over to Severus, whose eyebrows were raised.

Harry looked up from his letters and said, "Remus, I'm sorry about… about earlier. In my room."

Remus grinned and said simply, "I'm fine. I was surprised, is all. I didn't think that… well…"

Harry blushed and returned to his letters, opening one from Luna Lovegood. "I didn't either."

"Seriously?" Severus said mildly. "You have been making eyes at him the entire time I have been here. The first day when I talked to Draco he knew he liked you. Everyone thought you two have been doing at it for ages."

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Harry said incredulously, stuffing Luna's card back into its envelope and throwing the next four away.

Remus shrugged and simply supplied, "There's no point stating the obvious."

"Obviously it wasn't obvious to both parties involved," Harry muttered darkly and sighed, abandoning his letters and massaging the bridge of his nose.

Severus looked down at his watch and cleared his throat. "Potter, didn't you say that Professor Dumbledore wrote you a letter in which he said he would be stopping by today?"

Harry nodded. He had completely forgotten about the letter he had received the night before informing Harry that Dumbledore would be coming with more much-needed information regarding Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco.

Harry finally said, "I suppose he was busy. I'm sure he'll write."

Remus nodded in agreement and Severus only crossed his arms. "Do you have a letter from him in your stack there?"

"Not sure. I haven't finished going through them. Probably."

Remus looked over at Severus. "Why? Are you worried?"

Severus pursed his lips and sullenly shook his head. "No. This place is extremely safe, I hear. Invisibility. Dumbledore would make it here safely if he were coming."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Quite right he would. He is a very busy man; he probably just had a meeting. I'm sure I have a letter from him."

"You sound like Remus," Severus snarled. "I'm going to bed."

"It's seven," the werewolf said flatly.

Severus shrugged. "I'm tired. Good night."

Remus rolled his eyes and slid off the counter, offering to help Harry sort through his letters.

The kitchen was engulfed by silence as the pair of them worked. Remus handed Harry a letter from Ginny Weasley and continued to sift.

Harry watched the werewolf for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry about the way I responded. I'm really thankful."

Remus threw some letters away and said, "No, I should have waited until after the party to give Sirius' present to you. I put you on the spot and I apologize."

"It's fine, really," Harry said and opened the envelope containing Ginny's card. "Sirius would have wanted me to have it. I was happy, it just…"

Remus raised a hand and smiled weakly. "I know. I know all too well."

Harry returned the smile. "So…" his eyes glinted, "I have recently been informed of a rather interesting relationship development between you and a certain slimy Slytherin Potions Master."

"Who told you? Draco?" the werewolf as calmly as possible, his eye twitching.

"Hermione, if you must know. She said it has been rather obvious. Naturally, I had no idea."

Remus chuckled and lowered his head. "You've been that a lot lately, clueless, I mean. Not that it holds any importance to you, but yes, there has been slight relationship development between a certain Potions Master and me."

"So?"

Remus pushed his sandy hair off his forehead and sighed. "A relationship has developed. That's all you need to know."

Harry smirked but said nothing. Remus let out a soft sort of groan and added, albeit grudgingly, "He smells nice."

"And I mercifully thank you for not going into too much detail."

The corners of the werewolf's mouth twitched slightly.

There was a scuffling sound in the doorway and Harry looked up.

To say that Draco looked disheveled would be a gross understatement. The green jumper he had been wearing was showing the obvious signs of being slept on at a very odd angle. One jean leg was cuffed and haphazardly wrinkled to the middle of his shin and he had a seam across his cheek where the pillowcase had pressed.

Harry didn't dare steal a look at the Slytherin's hair. It seemed the ultimate betrayal.

"Harry?" The blonde called, stifling a yawn and looking thoroughly harassed.

"Yes?" Harry found it hard not to tack 'love' on the end of the question.

Draco's brows became set sternly and he grumbled, "You left me."

Harry slid off the counter and walked over to Draco, sparing Remus another eyeful and simply slid his hand into Draco's. "You were asleep; I thought it would be okay."

"It's not. When I go to wake up and you don't answer me…"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Draco tightened his lips and said, "I suppose. Now, you're going to come with me now. I'm tired and I'm sure Remus won't mind, will you?"

"How did you…"

"I went to the dining room first. Hermione told me. Come Harry."

Remus held up a letter and said, "Here, this one is from Oliver."

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand. The Gryffindor only shrugged and said, "Toss it."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	19. Maybe You Made The Wrong Choice

_Ch. 19: Maybe You Made the Wrong Choice_

* * *

Time flew by for Harry and Draco. It seemed now that they had gotten together, time had decided to form a grudge, taking it out on them the most vindictive way possible.

Hermione had left for Ron's about two weeks ago and had written to inform everyone that she would be extending her stay until mid-August.

Harry thought that everyone remaining in the house was rather glad that she would be gone. That would give them all more time to be alone. Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus were all in the same dilemma. Harry and Severus would be returning to Hogwarts much sooner than any of them were willing to admit.

Because the couples were pretty much keeping to their respective rooms, they had not seen too much of each other. Harry and Draco only immerged to gather food and go back into their self-created safe haven.

Draco could be perfectly content just laying in bed, his head resting comfortably on Harry's chest and listening to his steady heart beat. It also didn't hurt that Harry kept occasionally initiating intense snog sessions.

The Slytherin, or rather ex-Slytherin if you thought on it, was slightly surprised that it hadn't went any farther than that, but Draco wasn't about to push Harry into doing something he wasn't ready to do yet.

Harry gently massaged Draco's scalp and sighed. "I'll miss you," he whispered, not sure if he meant for Draco to hear it or not.

Draco trailed lazy fingers over Harry's bare, smooth abdomen and whispered, "Let's not talk about this. Let's talk about something else."

Harry weaved his fingers through Draco's hair and fell silent, simply watching the Slytherin's quiet exploration of his bare and slightly furry chest.

"You're going to be really hairy," Draco said offhandedly. "You'll be a freakishly short, extremely hairy man."

"You're just as tall as I am," Harry said fairly.

"I'm not through growing yet," Draco muttered. "My family has a history of growth spurts in the late teens. My fa… _Lucius_ was shorter than I until he was eighteen."

Harry looked down at the top of Draco's head. "Don't get too tall. It will be hard enough to kiss you when you can't see, but when I have to stand on my toes…"

Draco laughed in his throat and shook his head. "I'll try not to, but I'm not making any promises."

"Good. At least that's settled."

It fell silent again, Harry's fingers coursing again and again through Draco's corn silk hair.

"I'm getting peckish," Draco said in a tone that openly suggested reluctance.

"All right then," Harry said and allowed Draco to rise, following him out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"The twenty-fifth, you say?" came a near-whispered question from the kitchen. "So, do you want me to…"

"No, no," came the second voice, "I don't want you to stay. I wouldn't want to put you in any danger."

"What danger? If the potion works, and it always does, you'll be completely docile. I… I want to stay. I want to be there for you."

"I would never ask you to stay with me, not after…"

"That was Black's fault."

"No," the second voice interrupted, "if it wasn't for…"

"Why must you always defend him?" The first voice, Severus, said forcefully. "I know you were friends, Remus; I understand that, but…"

"We were more than friends Severus," Remus said softly, almost so soft that it was hard for Harry and Draco to hear.

"_What_?" Severus hissed in a voice that was usually reserved for Harry and Harry alone.

"Sirius and I, we…"

"_How long_?"

There was a very pregnant pause. "Since… since sixth year. He… when he went to Azkaban we… but when he came back…"

"And why did you not see it fit to inform me of this?"

"Because it's unimportant!" Remus pressed. "It doesn't matter, Severus! You're who I love! You are my mate."

"By default, perchance?" Severus bit back. "Black is dead, so you go for the first person who wanted you? How _dare_ you hold my feelings against me!"

"How dare you question mine?" Remus retorted. "If I had went for the first person who wanted me Oliver Wood would be in my bed. But I didn't have him, because I knew he wasn't the one."

"Maybe you made the wrong choice," the Potions Master said icily.

Harry and Draco had no time to move before Severus immerged from the kitchen, his eyes glassy and cold. He looked from Draco to Harry and then said stiffly, "I'll send along a new batch of potions as soon as I can. You will do the same, take the potions and record the effects."

Draco nodded once and Harry didn't reply. Severus' eye twitched and he stormed up the stairs in the direction of the potions lab that Draco had found for him. Harry knew that he wouldn't be coming back down. There was a Flooing fireplace in there and he knew Snape well enough to know that reappearing laden with potions ingredients wouldn't make for a very dramatic exit.

"I'm not feeling very peckish anymore," Draco said softly. "I… I'm going back to the bedroom. Why don't you talk to Remus, if he wants."

"Alright," Harry said and laid a light kiss on Draco's forehead before the blonde wandered away.

Upon first entering the kitchen, it was evident that Remus didn't see him. The werewolf was sitting on the floor, forehead pressed against his knees. There was no sniffling, and more than likely no tears. Harry walked over and sat down next to him, allowing Remus the dignity of the first word.

"Oh, hey Harry," Remus said as he lifted his head, a smile so plastered on it might have cracked if he held it too long. "Long time no see, eh?"

Harry didn't say anything, he just watched Remus' smile fade. The older man laid his head back on his knees. "You, you heard everything?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "I… I should have told you about… but I didn't want to hurt you, or you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Harry said softly. "You were as much my godfather as Sirius was. Hell, you were there more than Sirius was. As for Oliver…"

"I never…" Remus began, but Harry held up a hand.

"I don't care. I have Draco, and he's…" Harry trailed away. "He's more than I could ask for. I've been with him for only a few weeks, but I'm closer to him than I ever was with Oliver."

"I'm happy for you," Remus said half-heartedly and chewed on his thumb nail. "I should have never told Severus."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "That would have only made it worse. He was angry that you didn't tell him. What if you hadn't been the one to tell him? What if he found out?"

Remus lowered his eyes and said, "I suppose you're right. It's just…"

"Snape likes to make a scene, Remus," Harry said confidently. "He'll stop and think about it and realize that he's punishing you for having a life. I'm sure if you found out about some of his past relationships that you would be less than pleased."

The werewolf nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just… wait, then. He'll, he'll cool off, won't he?"

Harry nodded and stood. "Now, let's get off this floor."

"Sure. My back is killing me," Remus said and he stretched. "I'm getting old. Too old for this rubbish."

"It's because you hang out with a bunch of teenagers," Harry said truthfully. "You're not a normal old man. Sorry."

Remus opened up the refrigerator and extracted a large bowl of grapes. "You want some of these?"

"No, but I'll take some to Draco, he was hungry earlier." He broke off a branch of the fruit and said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Remus said softly and snapped his fingers. "By the way, did you get a letter from Albus? It's odd that we haven't heard from him."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't get one. I would like to know what's going on and he's my only regular correspondent. Do you think that he is on a mission?"

"Could be," Remus said airily. "It's too soon to worry much, though."

"Yeah," Harry agreed and picked a single grape off, popping it in his mouth. "Night, Remus."

"Night," Remus said and tucked the bowl under his arm.

Harry made his way back to the bedroom and spied Draco reading on the bed, fingertips moving quickly over the Braille. Draco tilted his head slightly and said, "Harry?"

"Yes, and I come bearing food," Harry said and crawled onto the bed next to Draco, popping a grape into Draco's mouth and smiling. "So?"

Draco chewed thoughtfully. "Good. Possibly better if it came from your mouth instead of your hand."

Harry chuckled and popped one in his mouth, then leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Draco pulled back with the grape clenched in his teeth. He chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Much better."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	20. Yeah, If You're Pregnant

_Ch. 20:Yeah, If You're Pregnant_

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Draco..."

"Close your eyes _now_," Draco said sternly, poking Harry in the middle of the chest.

Harry wrinkled his nose and grumbled, "Fine, but I don't see how it's going to help. I'm hopeless at this, I hope you realize. I don't _need_ to be able to read Braille."

Draco slammed the book down in Harry's lap. "_You_ may not, but I _want_ you to. I want you to be able to run your fingertips over my skin and tell me what my goose bumps spell."

"But..." Harry groaned, "But that's unrealistic. What are the chances that your goose bumps will spell anything?"

Draco crossed his arms and pulled his very best pout. "I was trying to be romantic and there you go being all... literal. I would just like you to be able to see like I see."

Harry stared down at the book in his lap and sighed. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises. You can try to teach me all you want."

"Good," Draco said and gently cupped Harry's cheek, his fingers tingling as Harry's stubble tickled them. "Now, do you know your last name and my last name?"

"Obviously," Harry said, gathering the charm hanging around his neck and gently running his thumb over the letters. "So I'll be okay as long as your sentences consist only of the words 'Malfoy' and 'Potter'."

"I seriously doubt that," Draco said. "It's really not that hard. I haven't been at this for that long and I've read three books. It's not hard."

Harry sighed and looked over to Hedwig's old perch, where the sleek black owl now sat, its head tucked under its wing. "Just rub it in a little more. Draco, I can't do it. Now, let's name my owl."

"Yes you can," Draco said softly. "And I've already named your owl."

Harry flipped onto his back and said, "Oh. Were you going to inform me of my own owl's name? Did you name him something stupid?"

"No," Draco said defensively. "His name is Pip."

"Pip?" Harry questioned. "Why Pip? It sounds familiar."

Draco shrugged. "Well, you hadn't named him and I was reading this really horrible book called 'Great Expectations' at the time. There's a character in that book named Pip who reminds me of you."

"Why?" Harry said earnestly. "Is he a wickedly intelligent and outrageously handsome wizard like myself?"

Draco snorted and returned Harry's hand to the Braille book. "No, his is just taken from near poverty and beatings to become something great. Plus, he falls for someone who is superior to him in class, intelligence, and beauty. Just like you, I'd say. Now, back to the Braille."

Harry huffed. "You are in no way more intelligent than me. Class, perhaps, under YOUR standards, but beauty? Well, I must say you ARE prettier than me, but only because you're a girl."

Draco shook his head. "You are deliberately trying to bait me, but it's not working. Study your Braille. Hermione learned from that book, you should be able to."

"Fine," snapped Harry.

"Hateful arse," Draco muttered and rose from the bed. "Whilst you are doing that I'm going to go down and have a little chat with Remus about my course work for next term. I'm rather curious as to what Dumbledore has planned."

Harry whined but didn't argue. "Fine. Leave me here all alone to study."

"I was planning on it," Draco quipped. "And you aren't alone, Pip's here."

Harry sniffed and the Slytherin only laughed. "I'll be back in a moment, love. You had better be able to recognize at least a few letters by the time I get back."

"I'm not promising anything," Harry called to Draco as he exited the bedroom, Desti-cane in tow.

Draco took a few steps before saying, slowly and clearly, "Take me to Remus."

The cane gently tugged Draco's hand in the right direction and he followed. Judging by the map his mind had constructed whilst he had been staying in Grimmauld Place, Remus was in the library, or possibly the Potions room that Severus had vacated when he left.

As he passed the first door, the one that led to the Potions lab, Draco was relieved to find that it indeed was the library that Remus was visiting.

A raised hand confirmed that the door was open and Draco strode in, tapping his cane around until he found a chair. He plopped down into it and sighed. "Hi Remus."

Remus chuckled and said, "You're not much for sneaking, are you? Mind, you've never been that good in that department. I'm sure I caught you sneaking around Hogwarts a number of times when I taught. Can't imagine you trying to sneak now, constantly tapping that cane around."

Draco shrugged and laid the cane at his feet. "Don't have to worry about sneaking here, unless I want to surprise someone. Am I to assume you are reading, since you're in the library?"

Remus grinned. "Yes, I suppose you are. I'm actually working on some Defense Against the Dark Arts for you. I found some really interesting Dark detection stuff that will help you, especially since you're... blind. I'm also trying to look back over some of my old notes from Seventh Year in all the other subjects, just in case... other Professors... will be unable or unwilling to come and teach you. I think I'll be adequate enough, at any rate."

Draco crossed his legs, pulling down the t-shirt that Harry assured repeatedly wasn't a Gryffindor shirt, but more than likely was. "The fact that you kept your notes from Seventh Year is proof enough in my book. It will probably be easier if you were to teach me anyway, given the circumstances."

"I thought so too," Remus agreed. "It would be rather unsafe to Floo professors in and out of here all the time. Observant people might eventually catch on."

Draco nodded once, picking at the near non-existent scabs on his neck. He had hardly forgotten the dream that he had had and awoken with a sliced throat, even if it had taken place quite a while ago. Since birth the blonde had taken a long time to heal, something as minor as a scraped knee leaving a scar. His fair complexion did nothing to help this.

"Is that from..." Remus began, but Draco only nodded. "Harry told me about it, and about Voldemort telling you your blindness was temporary."

Draco lowered his eyes and nodded again.

Remus scratched the back of his neck. "Don't give up, Draco. Sever… Professor Snape will find a way to help you. He's good with the potion sort of research."

"I don't want him to help me," Draco grumbled. "He's an arse and I don't want him to help me."

"Draco," Remus said in a weary tone, but the Slytherin interrupted him.

"No. He's stupid. I don't want someone that stupid making a potion that I have to take. It's a bad idea."

Remus let out a slow breath. "I think it's safe to say that his potion-making skills aren't suffering much. This stupidity is a bit different, I'm afraid."

"Don't care," Draco huffed. He grabbed his cane, stood quickly and said, "I'm going to go gather some food and take it back to Harry. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay," Remus said and returned to the books in his lap. "Be careful with all the food, I just cleaned the floors."

"I appreciate the confidence," Draco said huffily and left the library, giving the cane instructions and allowing it to lead him to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and began running his hands over the varying jars and jugs, settling on a scattering. He loaded up his arms and started back to the bedroom, muttering "Ah, the cleverness of me."

Upon dumping their lunch onto the bed and grinning madly, Harry just laughed.

"D… Draco," he gasped through peals of laughter, "What is this?"

"Lunch," Draco said triumphantly. "Why? Oh Merlin, what did I grab?"

Harry caught his breath. "We seem to be having a nutritious meal of pickles, mayonnaise, olives, and a jar that has been in there for ages. We assumed it was one of Sirius' concoctions. Draco, love, I appreciate the gesture, but I think we should go back down and I'll fix us something to eat."

Draco stuck out his tongue. "If you insist, but I thought that pickles and mayonnaise sounded good at the time."

Harry gathered the cold jars into his arms and said, "Of course, if you are pregnant. Let's go."

"Wait, how far have you gotten with the Braille?"

Harry was silent. Finally he said, "I… I can read two words."

"Really?" Draco said excitedly. "Which ones?"

Harry bit his lip and said, "Um… Malfoy and Potter."

"Arse! You didn't even try, did you?" Draco said and slapped Harry's arm, almost causing him to drop the jars.

"I… I did, but I got sidetracked and took a shower," Harry said sheepishly. "Now I'm all clean. You can't complain about that."

Draco crossed his arms and started down the hallway and down the stairs, back to the kitchen. There was a loud knock on the front door as he passed, and he jumped. "Door! Someone's at the door! Harry, who comes to the front door?"

Harry rushed to the kitchen and deposited the various pickled goods in the arms onto the counter. He could only think of one person who came through the front door. "Draco, you should probably…"

"Who is it, Harry?" Draco said quickly. "Do you know?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I know who it is."

"Who?"

The knock sounded again, and Harry wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

"It's Oliver."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	21. Remus Has Officially Gone Insane

_Ch. 21: Remus Has Officially Gone Insane_

* * *

"Leave."

"Draco," Harry hissed, elbowing the blonde in the ribs. "Behave."

"No," Draco snarled. "I want him to leave."

Oliver shifted uncomfortably from his right foot to left, eyeing Harry pleadingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, could you do me a favour and go and fetch Remus."

"NO!" Draco said angrily. "I'm not leaving you here with him. I don't know what he'll try to do."

"I'm not going to try anything Malfoy," Oliver said stiffly. "Although you did steal him from me when we were still together."

"We were not!" Harry exclaimed. "Did you not realize when I didn't return your letters that I didn't want to talk to you anymore! We fought before you left, Oliver. I think it's safe to say that we were broken up."

Draco snorted and crossed his arms. "I didn't steal him. HE came on to ME. I'M not even gay."

"Shut it Draco," Harry snarled. "Go and get Remus. Now."

"But I don't…"

"I don't _care_. Go."

Draco narrowed his eyes and stormed off in the direction of the library, muttering angrily to himself all the way.

"How long after I left did you and Malfoy get together?" Oliver spat. "Days? Hours?"

"How _dare_ you," Harry replied, shoving Oliver forcibly in the chest. "Don't try to play this off like I cheated on you."

"I wasn't," Oliver said with a laugh. "I'm playing it off like you are using Malfoy to get back at me for not caring about you enough. I actually feel sorry for the bloke. He doesn't know you don't care for him, does he?"

"You're a prat, Oliver. You don't know anything about my feelings. You more than displayed that when you were here last time."

Oliver's cheeks flared a blotchy red. Harry took that as a warning that things were about to get a lot worse. "How can you say that? What, just because I didn't tell you I loved you? I'm sorry if I was a bit hesitant, I've never told that to anyone before."

"Let me guess," Harry scoffed, "You're not sure if you even know what love is? Don't play the broken, love-starved boy, Oliver. I know you aren't."

"IT SEEMED TO WORK FOR MALFOY!" Oliver yelled furiously as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Out," Harry snarled. "Get out of my house."

"Fuck you," Oliver said in a flippant tone. "I didn't come to see you anyway."

"Get out of my house _now_."

"No, I was invited."

"The hell you…" Harry began, but was interrupted by footsteps and a new voice.

"Oh, here already, Oliver? I thought you weren't released from practice until later," Remus said gently. Harry looked from Oliver to Remus, a dangerous mix of anger, disbelief, and venom on his face.

"I can't believe you," he finally said to Remus, brushing past him coldly.

Remus and Oliver stood still in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place, staring at one another. Oliver finally smirked and said, "Hey."

Remus tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Follow me."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it Draco. Remus has officially gone insane."

Draco threw a pillow angrily, jumping slightly when it collided with something glass and made a tinkling sound.

"You broke a lamp," Harry said flatly.

"I don't care," Draco said, throwing another pillow. "This isn't how it is meant to happen. Remus and Severus are supposed to be that old couple who you catch snogging and you complain about how gross it is but secretly you think it's cute."

"Thought about this, have you?"

"Yes I have," Draco said quickly, "But that's not the point. Now Lupin has turned into this cradle-robbing perverted old werewolf who steals his ex-lover's godson's old boyfriends. That's not cute at all."

Harry wrinkled up his nose. "That's disgusting. Thank you for putting it that way. I appreciate that."

Draco threw himself into his chair, putting his sunglasses on roughly and crossing his arms. "I have half of a mind to run away. But then I realize that that said half of a mind is crazy. Can we go outside, I'm afraid we'll hear…?"

"Ew. Yes, let's spend quality time in the garden. You realize that next week…"

Draco shivered. "Not talking about it seems to work. It doesn't seem like it's been that long."

Harry smiled sadly and walked over to Draco, pulling him up by both hands. "I know. Come on; let's go before the sun sets."

"Why?" Draco said softly. "You want me to sunburn, don't you?"

"No," Harry said, leading Draco quickly down the stairs and out into the back garden. "Don't make fun of me, I just…"

"What? Is it corny?"

Harry shoved Draco and sat down on the grass, tugging Draco's jean leg to signal for him to sit too. "No, it's not corny, I just… like the way your hair shines in the sun. You look…"

"Angelic?" Draco supplied. "Beautiful? No, that's a girly term. Strappingly handsome?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "When are you going to face the fact that you're gay?"

"I'm not!" Draco said. "To be fair, I've never liked another bloke before. I truthfully don't think I'm gay, I just… like you. Just you. And you can be sure it's not just because of your looks. That's a plus."

Harry snorted and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "I guess I'm rather lucky then, aren't I? I'm the only bloke for Draco Malfoy. I think I'll get a shirt."

"And that would be a bad idea," Draco snorted. "You'll go missing and I'll be crushed that someone's jealous lust for me caused your death. I don't think I could go on."

"I would hope not," Harry said, gently trailing his fingertips over the pads of Draco's own fingers. "I should think you would take the rest of your life to mourn my loss and how you forced me to try to learn Braille."

"Don't bring that into this," Draco replied, "I would think if you cared you would try harder."

Harry's voice caught. Oliver's words came floating back to the surface.

_He doesn't know you don't care for him, does he?_

"I… I was only joking Harry, you don't have to learn it if you don't want to," Draco said softly, sensing his boyfriend's hesitation.

"No, it's not that," Harry assured the Slytherin, "It's just… you do know I care about you, right? You know that?"

"Of course. Why? Did Oliver say something?"

Harry was amazed about how perceptive the blind teen was. He seemed to notice more than Harry did, and Harry had the use of his eyes.

"How did you ever guess?" Harry finally said sarcastically, pressing a kiss to Draco's neck. "I just… just want you to know. I don't think I've ever…"

"Falling into the corny slot Potter," Draco said, "but I appreciate the feeling. They are mutual, if you have to be told."

"Thanks. For the corn warning and the…"

"I know."

"I just…"

"I know."

Harry started to talk again but Draco clicked his tongue. Harry chuckled and said, "Why do I get the feeling you want me to do something other than argue with you with my mouth?"

"Very intuitive Mr. Potter," Draco said and found Harry's hairline with his hand, running his fingers down quickly until they found the Gryffindor's glasses. After pulling them off, he pulled his own sunglasses off his nose and dropped them in the grass.

Draco then crawled onto Harry's lap, holding his face between his hands. Locating his lips with both thumbs he leaned down, snogging the ebony-haired teen soundly.

Draco supposed that Harry wasn't quite prepared for the kiss, as he moaned slightly into his mouth. He couldn't help it; he smirked.

Harry's hands came to rest lightly on Draco's thighs. They didn't move, they just rested.

When Draco was quite sure that he wasn't going to lose Harry's lips he slid one hand down his boyfriend's chest. His fingers hesitated over his navel, another smirk. "You've got an innie, I see?"

Harry laughed throatily. "Yeah, it is in no way as cute as yours."

Draco nudged his nose against Harry's cheek, breathing in deeply. "You smell different when you're turned on."

"Draco…"

"You smell rawer," Draco continued, gently pressing his chest against Harry's. "More real."

"I've an idea," Harry said, stopping Draco before it got too unbearable to stop. "Why don't we wait until the night before I have to leave? We can kiss, but that's it. Nothing else. Then, then on that night we can do whatever you want. Deal?"

Draco bit his lip and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips. "Deal. But it's whatever I want."

"Of course. Isn't it always?"

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	22. Harry Will Be So Proud

_Ch. 22: Harry Will Be So Proud_

* * *

"You should probably go."

"I know," said the raspy voice of Oliver Wood. He sat up slowly, the wrinkled white sheet falling off his lightly tanned chest. "It's just that I'm not sure if I can move right now."

"Sorry," Remus said in a withered tone. "How is your back?"

Oliver shivered as he felt fingertips gently trace over the shallow fingernail marks criss-crossing his back. "It will heal."

"Sorry," Remus muttered again. "I didn't mean to… it's two days to the full moon. It wasn't a good idea for me to…"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't think it was a good idea," Oliver said with a chuckle, sliding on his pants and rising from the bed. "It was a fairly good idea. I had a free weekend and you…"

"I tore you to pieces," Remus toned flatly. "I'm just frustrated. I'm…"

"Don't say 'sorry'. You feel a little better, right?"

Remus watched with glazed eyes as Oliver slowly dressed. "I can feel it creeping back in. For a while there I didn't feel anything and it felt good, but the wolf is coming back. I need Severus."

Oliver pulled on his trainers and tied them quickly. "I still don't understand why it's SNAPE. He's horrible. I hope he was better to you than he was to his students. I doubt it, seeing as I'm here and he's not."

Remus sat up slowly, pulling a dressing gown over his shoulders and climbing into some sleep trousers that had been discarded on the floor. "I don't blame him, I should have told him about Sirius, he didn't…"

"It shouldn't matter what relationships you have been in in the past," Oliver said with a hint of a snarl. "He's stupid to think that you were going to hold out until you found your mate. You shouldn't feel bad about having a life before him."

Remus padded over to the younger man and sighed. "I shouldn't, but I do. I wish that I didn't feel bad for being with Sirius, but I do."

Oliver stood back up and smiled weakly. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know anything about love."

"So I hear from a certain Boy-Who-Lived," Remus said in a light tone. "He whined about you for ages."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he pulled open the bedroom door. "Yeah, until he shacked up with that…"

"With what, Wood?" Came a low, sneering voice from the doorway where Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door frame. "What am I, exactly?"

Oliver's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the obviously angry Slytherin. "W… were you eavesdropping, Malfoy?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and slowly uncrossed his arms. "I was on my way to the library, heard Harry's name, and decided to see what was going on, if it's all the same," Draco said, holding out his cane and pressing the end squarely on Oliver's chest.

Oliver held his ground. "It's not, actually," he said, eyeing Malfoy darkly despite the fact that he couldn't be seen. "I don't appreciate you listening in to our private conversations."

"Oliver, he was just…" Remus started, stepping forward just as Draco did the same.

"I don't appreciate you talking about Harry and I to the insane werewolf," Draco snarled, moving closer to Oliver and letting his cane fall back to the floor. "And I would like to know what I am, if you don't mind. You were interrupted."

Oliver's jaw muscled rippled as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. "You're an arrogant, snivelling, narcissistic, HANDICAPPED excuse for a boy. Is that what you were asking?"

"I don't think…" Remus began, but gave up. He knew that whatever he had to say would fall of deaf ears.

Draco smirked, taking one last step forward. "That was exactly what I was asking, thanks," he said in a chilling tone. "I do have to say, though, that I believe I inherited my narcissism from my mother."

"That's probably all you'll inherit," Oliver hissed. "I hear you've been disowned. No one wants you Malfoy, you need to realize that."

Draco tilted his head slightly and lifted a hand, sliding his fingertips from Oliver's hairline, down his nose, and finally resting on his lips. "What the fuck are you doing?" Oliver said, astounded.

Draco shrugged and said, "This," as he landed a firm punch on Oliver's mouth before backing away and snarling, "Don't you EVER talk about Harry again. You don't even deserve to say his name."

Remus' eyes widened as he watched Oliver bleed into his hand. "Draco, I don't think that was…"

"And YOU! What the bloody hell were you thinking? Harry's right when he said you've gone mental. WEASLEY is saner than you! Severus will come back eventually, he just has a flair for dramatics. He would leave you alone when you go all wolfy in two days! You are completely WONKY! I'm going to get the bloody door, because it happens to be ringing."

He took a deep breath and started again. "You get that bleeding wanker, in more than one way, I believe, out of this bloody house before anyone sees him. And, let me make it perfectly clear that he won't be coming back. Understood?"

Remus handed a handkerchief to Oliver and said, "Understood. Come on Oliver, I'll take you to the door."

"He's NOT going out that way," Draco insisted. "There is someone at the door and he'll be seen."

"It's probably Dumbledore," Remus said slowly. "He's the only other person besides Oliver who comes and goes through the front door. I'm sure it will be fine, that old man's overdue for a visit anyway. Come on Oliver, you should go."

Remus went to grab his arm but he jerked it away, muttering, "I can bloody walk on my own, thanks."

Remus rolled his eyes and instead positioned himself between Oliver and Draco, who were both still silently fuming and, in Oliver's case, bleeding.

Draco pressed on in the lead, whereas Remus slowed down, pulling Oliver into a pool of light to examine his busted and bleeding lip, cradling his face in his hands.

The tinkling of the doorbell sounded again, and Draco pulled open the door, fancying that he had the ability to guess who was at the door. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"I should hope not," came the oily voice of Severus Snape. "Unless I'm sorely mistaken."

"Shit," Draco said softly. "R… Remus, it's…"

"Coming," came Remus soft voice and he appeared from the hallway, dragging the still bleeding Oliver along with him. "Professor Dumbledore, I was st… oh… S… Severus."

Severus' face remained oddly impassive. He averted his eyes to the floor and said, "I've brought the fresh batch of potions for Draco and… and your Wolfsbane. R… remember to take it tomorrow morning, tomorrow night, and…"

"And the morning after," Remus finished breathlessly. "I remember."

"I'm just going to…" Oliver said thickly, wiping a bit of blood off his chin. "I'll see you later, Remus."

Remus nodded once and Oliver disappeared into the house, but not before sending one last glare at Draco.

Severus bent slowly and set down the black leather bag that Remus assumed contained all of the aforementioned potions. "They are all in there, labelled, so… I should…"

Remus crossed his arms. "I… I don't want you to go. Please don't go."

A weary sigh escaped the Potions Master's lips. "Remus, I don't think…"

"Please," Remus said again in a tone that suggested extreme pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry," Severus said dryly. "I should be the one to apologize. I overreacted entirely. I should have never reacted the way I did. I… I didn't think that you would want me back after…"

"You're damn right you overreacted!" Draco exclaimed, tapping his cane on the ground for emphasis. "I'm sure you swirled around and pouted. You always do that."

Remus smiled and Severus looked completely annoyed. "Silence from you, Draco. And… this thing with Wood, it was because you had no other alternative. It was… that… or hurt yourself?"

Remus nodded slowly, not looking at Severus.

"He should have hurt himself, Wood is an arse," Draco muttered darkly. He got neither acknowledgement nor a response.

"It won't happen again?" Severus said pointedly.

Once again, Remus nodded.

"And you'll stop acting totally insane?" Draco added.

Remus smirked and nodded.

"I'll stay."

As suddenly as Remus' soul had been ripped apart it was back together again, and he launched himself onto Severus. Draco was mercifully glad and the teensiest bit annoyed that he didn't have eyesight.

"I'll just… go talk to Harry and tell him the… good news."

"That I'm back?" Severus said questioningly, wrapping an arm around Remus as the caramel-haired man burrowed his face into his chest.

"Of course not," Draco said with a snort. "That I punched Oliver Wood right in the face. I made him bleed. Harry will be so proud."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	23. The Plan Won't Fail

_Ch. 23: The Plan Won't Fail_

* * *

No matter how many times Draco told the story he had affectionately dubbed 'When That Arsehole Wood Got His Just Desserts', he never grew tired of telling it.

He had told Harry twice. The first time he had been slightly angry with him, but the second time around the story drew laughter and a lovely snog that left both of them feeling rather uncomfortable below the belt.

They were equally annoyed and relieved when they were interrupted by Remus delivering the black bag full of potions that had been deposited and promptly forgotten upon Severus' arrival.

Harry crawled over to the bag, pulling it open. "Which ones are the Wolfsbane?" he said, trying to distract Remus from the situation they had been caught in.

Remus pulled out each numbered phial, carefully placing them on the bedside table. "I've already taken them out. I've already dosed myself once."

"Oh. So these are all for Draco, then?"

"Yeah, it looks like Severus outdid himself," Remus said with a ghost of a smile. "He said to do the same as you did last time. He also said that if it is at all possible, could you at least _try_ to take better notes. You are to write Draco's _exact _words."

Draco snickered, carefully crawling over beside Harry and laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry he didn't appreciate your lovely descriptions."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He doesn't appreciate my work. It's understandable..."

Remus shouldered the bag and chuckled, "Yes, because 'cold, white, and glowy' explains everything."

"'Course it does," Harry sad matter-of-factly. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You have a long night."

Draco wrinkled his nose and Remus shook his head. "Tonight is the full moon, Draco. That's why I'm having a long night. Nothing... like you are thinking."

"What you're thinking is scheduled for tomorrow night," Harry added, prompting the werewolf to shove the teen and look highly offended.

"I'm going back to bed," Remus grumbled. "I don't deserve this type of treatment. What did I do to earn this?"

Draco cradled his head in his hands and moaned, "Need you even ask? I've told you this, but you went temporarily insane. I know it, Harry knows it, I'm sure you _must_ know it."

The werewolf sighed. "Wanting to sleep with someone, even Oliver Wood, is in no way insane. He is exceedingly polite and a lot of fun to talk to. I don't understand why you and Harry hate him so much."

"I don't hate him," Harry stated flatly. "I just don't understand him. I never did."

"And he said some really hurtful things to Harry," Draco snarled. "You don't do that. He's an arse. I don't leave that out."

"He's not an arse," Remus pushed, but his heart wasn't in it. "He's just young. He's probably less mature than you and Harry."

"Which makes the fact that you slept with him all the more creepy," Harry grumbled, picking up the first phial and handing it over to Draco.

"And I appreciate you highlighting that fact," Remus said as he strode to the door. "Do what Severus assigned. I'm going to bed to _sleep_. I'll see you two sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Draco nodded vaguely and Harry wished the werewolf a feeble 'good luck', both trying their hardest not to envision the horrors that Remus would soon be facing.

They had decided to distribute the potions evenly throughout the week ahead of them, the last of them to be taken the morning of September 1st before Harry and Severus returned to school. It gave them all something better to think about besides the looming threat of Hogwarts.

The first two, the first of which was taken soon after Remus had delivered them and the second that was taken just after dinner, proved to be rather pointless. Aside from dizziness and slight nausea, neither did anything. Harry recorded their findings just as the sun sank from the sky.

The house was eerily quiet. Draco had pointed out that Severus more than likely performed some high quality silencing charms on the room where Remus was kept, and Harry felt inclined to agree.

It was rather easy to sleep, even with the absence of both Severus and Remus. With Draco curled up beside him, his fine blonde head resting lightly on his chest, Harry found it exceedingly hard to care.

Hermione arrived two days after the full moon looking a pleasant mix of refreshed, cheerful, and thoroughly debauched. Obviously her visit to Ron's had proved eventful, not that either her or Harry would bring it up. Draco probably would have, but he hadn't yet figured it out, for some odd reason. He was usually really perceptive about that sort of thing.

After two more complete duds potion-wise, one that made Draco's eyes bleed, and one that made him violently ill, Hermione was a pleasant distraction. She came bearing news from both Ginny and her gossip and other news that had been overheard from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. According to them, Dumbledore had been unaccounted for for some time. Harry assumed that the letter that the headmaster had sent to him was quite possibly the last time anybody had heard from him.

Severus was hardly ever seen. Both Harry and Draco knew that he had left the house more than once, but for what they were unsure.

Remus could most commonly be found in the library, revising and taking more notes for both his and Draco's use. It was easier than worrying about what was going on outside, it seemed. Everyone knew there was something big being planned, but no one had any clue _what_.

It was mostly quiet by the third day. Hermione and Draco had decided to join Remus in the library, silently guilting Harry into going as well. He took along the Braille book that Draco had given him to learn from, intent on learning to read how Draco did. He would have to write letters with a special typewriter, he might as well learn to read it. It was going to be his surprise for Draco before he had to leave. He thought it was a rather good idea.

The library trip, he soon discovered, wasn't a very good idea. Not only was Remus doing an uneasy combination of tapping a quill on his knee, staring sightlessly at a book he had laid out in front of him, and occasionally sending a nervous glance at the doorway as if hoping that Severus would come swirling in, but he kept sending fake-brave glances to the three of them as if assuring them that he was fine and everything would be alright, even if he himself didn't believe the blatant lie.

It had finally come to the point that Harry believed that it was physically impossible for Remus to sit still any longer and the werewolf stood, muttering something about cooking dinner, even though it was around three in the afternoon. No one stopped him; it gave him something to do that didn't annoy the rest of the house.

As Harry studied the intricacies of Braille both Draco and Hermione sat reading, Hermione her Ancient Runes text and Draco a book that looked suspiciously like 'The Boy-Who-Lived: The Life, Times, and Struggles of Harry Potter'. He didn't ask.

Harry pressed on with the Braille, not sure how Hermione and Draco had learned it so quickly. But he would learn it for the simple reasoning that Draco wanted him to, and he cared about Draco more than anything.

* * *

"Has he awoken?"

"No my Lord, he is still unconscious," Lucius said softly as he pressed a kiss to Lord Voldemort's knuckles. "He hasn't spoken."

Voldemort nodded once, leading Lucius into the dungeons and taking slow, measured steps. "Excellent. Have you spoken with Severus regarding the cover?"

"Yes my Lord. He is coming here to speak with you. He had to do something of relevance at Hogwarts and he will be here as soon as possible. He knows nothing yet of our prisoner or the genius plan you have set in motion."

"You told him nothing?" Voldemort said, sending a slow glare at Lucius.

"I'm leaving that to you, My Lord," the blonde man said as he came to a halt in front of the only cell that was occupied.

"Ah, and here he is now," Voldemort said as fast footsteps reverberated off the walls as Severus approached, a hard look on his face. "Hello, Severus. So glad you could make it."

Snape's eyes didn't leave Lucius and he bowed slightly to the Dark Lord. "If my presence is required of you, my Lord, then my presence you shall have. Lucius told me of a plan."

Voldemort's thin lips pressed together in an eerie smile. "Yes, a plan to procure both the youngest Malfoy and the youngest Potter. I have learned that they are being held in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, something that you yourself have told me."

"Yes my Lord," Severus said darkly, still staring at the sneering elder Malfoy.

"And you have repeatedly told me that the headquarters in Unplottable and you are unsure of the Secret-Keeper," Voldemort continued in the same tone, the smile widening on his snake-like face.

Severus nodded curtly, finally tearing his eyes away from Lucius and saying, "Do you think you have figured out who the Secret-Keeper is?"

Voldemort steepled his fingers under his chin and said, "Not only do I have the Secret-Keeper figured out, I have him in custody."

"May I ask who you think holds that knowledge?" Severus said slowly, silently praying that Voldemort was wrong and that he had no idea who…

"See for yourself," he hissed, gesturing to the darkened cell with undisguised triumph on his face.

There, sprawled on the grimy floor was Albus Dumbledore, his white hair and beard dirty and matted. His eyes were squeezed closed painfully, his half-moon spectacles missing. Severus closed his eyes and said, quietly, "This will be hard to explain, my Lord."

"We have a plan," Lucius said, obviously unable to restrain himself any longer. "We have created a Polyjuice potion with Dumbledore's hair and I am to be him. Simple, really. I, as Dumbledore, will call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to let everyone know that Dumbledore is alright. He has been missing for quite some time."

Severus' face remained neutral. "This plan poses a problem, my Lord. You still have to get the location of the Headquarters from him, and I am sure this will be next to impossible."

"You doubt me?" Voldemort said. "That is not a smart decision, my servant."

"If anyone can do it my Lord," Lucius said in a smooth tone, "it will be you."

Voldemort looked at his two servants in turn and, his eyes settling on Snape, said, "You aren't to speak of the plan to anyone."

"Who would I tell?" Severus said as he bowed swiftly. "I must go, my Lord. I am needed at Hogwarts."

"Go," Voldemort said, dismissing the Potions Master. Watching him go a few paces Voldemort pulled out his wand, aiming it at the back of his head and crying, "Obliviate."

"I don't trust him," Lucius said slowly, watching the dark-haired man stall, then continue on his way. "He is hiding Draco. He is helping the Order."

"That's why no one will suspect him when he finds you as Dumbledore," Voldemort said, looking from the near-dead Dumbledore in the cell to Lucius. "That's why the plan won't fail."

Lucius smirked and said, "Yes, my Lord. It won't fail."

* * *

_Thanks to brionyjae for the beta!_


	24. My Lovely

_This one is a hell of a lot longer than usual. Anyway, I hope this is suitable. _

* * *

"You've done all of your homework?"

"Yes."

"You've packed everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco, I'm completely sure," Harry said slowly, not looking at the blonde boy who was pacing back and forth in front of him. "Calm down. It will be fine."

"You haven't even gone anywhere yet and I miss you already," Draco whined, finally throwing himself down on the bed. "Why do you have to go? It's safe here, not at bloody Hogwarts. They can get you there."

"Draco…"Harry whispered, crawling over to the blonde and laying his head on his stomach. "They can't. Dumbledore will be there, and anywhere that Dumbledore is at is the safest place for me. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"I know you have to go," Draco said softly. "I would just feel better about this if you were her with me, not away at some school where anyone could just walk up and curse you. Couldn't you just have Hermione and Ron tell everyone that…that you transferred or something?"

Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to Draco's chest. "I'll write you every day, love. I'll be home every weekend and I will think of nothing but you. Is that fixated enough?"

Draco swatted the Gryffindor's head. "I resent that. Fine, Remus and I will have so much fun it won't even be funny. And I won't lose a wink of sleep worrying about your well-being. So there."

"And Snape and I will do the same," Harry retorted. "Speaking of that great, slimy prat, has he come back?"

"No," Draco said, ignoring the 'slimy prat' comment. "But he sent a letter saying he'll be by bright and early tomorrow morning to get you. Remus is sure something is wrong, but Severus won't say."

"But Dumbledore's back," Harry said quickly, not sure if he was assuring himself or Draco more. "He'll know what to do. It will be fine, Draco. As soon as Dumbledore tells me what is going on, I'll tell you."

Draco nodded sullenly. "But if Dumbledore ends up getting you hurt, I swear I'll kill the bastard."

Harry smirked in a nearly Draco-like way and said, with a shrug, "It's to be expected."

* * *

Dumbledore had finally awoken. He was unable to stand, so he had, instead, crawled over and leaned against one of the damp stone walls that encased him. Blinking dried blood and dirt out of his eyes, a shadowy figure came in to focus outside of his cell. Narrowing his eyes, he croaked, "Why, so nice to see you, Tom. It's been a while. How have you been?"

Voldemort smiled acidly as he waved his wand, the cell door springing open to admit him. "Always one for idle chit-chat, Dumbledore. I hate to disappoint you, but it's not going to work on me anymore. I have a proposition."

"I'll spare you the wasted breath and decline now," Dumbledore said softly. "I'm quite sure I will find your 'proposition' most unappealing. I find most of the things you do most unappealing, come to think."

Voldemort's face visibly tightened. "I believe you'll want to hear this one out, old man. You see, no one knows you are missing. No one. As a matter of fact, I'm sure that no one is looking for you and no one is worrying about your well-being."

"Who took the Polyjuice?" Dumbledore hissed, studying the reptilian man standing in front of him.

Voldemort's thin smile widened and he pressed his long fingers together. "What I need from you, old man, is answers."

"I will not willingly give you anything," Dumbledore said in a voice much more cheery than his face.

"I know," the Dark Lord replied before pulling a small, empty phial from his pocket. "That's why it is good to have a Potions Master on your side."

"Yes it is," Dumbledore agreed. "But I wonder, where did you find one?"

Voldemort laughed. It was an unpleasant, dry sound, almost like someone rubbing two sheets of sandpaper together. "So naïve, Dumbledore. Severus supplied me with a bottle of Veritaserum. He has assured me that a few drops will suffice, but I took the liberty of administering the entire bottle to you whilst you were unconscious. You will answer any question I ask you correctly, won't you?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said grudgingly.

"You know where Draco Malfoy is, don't you?" Voldemort said icily, kneeling in front of Dumbledore, his crimson eyes narrowed to slits.

The Headmaster seemed to battle with himself for a long moment, his usually-twinkling blue eyes dull. Finally he hissed, "Yes," through clenched teeth.

"Excellent. He's with Harry Potter, is he not?" Voldemort pressed, enjoying the obvious conflict showing on Dumbledore's face.

The old man nodded jerkily, then quickly leaned over, expelling the entire contents of his stomach. Through retches he said, "An overdose of Veritaserum will make anyone sick, Tom. And, oddly enough, when you don't have it in your body anymore it loses its effect."

Voldemort stood and backed away, disgust and fury on his face. "It has been in your system long enough to still hold some effect. You're lying."

"I've been administered Truth Serum entirely too often for it to have any effect on me," Dumbledore said with the shake of a head. "I'm not telling you anything willingly."

"And if I were to say I have a pair of loyal Death Eaters positioned inside your school and they are only awaiting my word to start murdering your beloved, innocent students?"

Dumbledore, for the first time, showed fear on his face. "The students are…are back?"

"They will be tonight," Voldemort retorted, the sick smile back on his face. "They are coming back to a welcoming, safe environment with Headmaster Dumbledore protecting them all. They'll all be back as well, except for possibly young Malfoy. I'm sure that Harry Potter will seek the council of Professor Dumbledore, as well. He really does trust you, doesn't he?"

Dumbledore squeezed his eyes shut. "Dear Merlin, what have I done?"

Voldemort only laughed.

* * *

"Three left," Harry said, tracing the remaining three bottles of numbered potions with his fingers, palming the first.

"Lay it on me Potter," Draco said with a grin, holding out a hand to receive the first of the potions. Taking it and drinking it slowly he was hit with the sudden feeling of someone squeezing his eyes. He tried not to scream, but it was hard. After what seemed forever the pressure subsided, leaving Draco's eyes aching and a fuzzy red mist mingling with the darkness that was his vision.

"What happened?" Harry said hesitantly. He always used the same tone when asking Draco what the effect of the potion was. It was as if he were afraid to ask, but hopeful that it was something positive. Draco hated to hear this voice and then tell Harry that there was no sight, no improvement, and no nothing. He hated to let the Gryffindor down like that.

"It felt like my eyes were going to explode from pressure," Draco said flatly. That was the most accurate description he could come up with. True to what Remus had told them to do Harry this down word for word. They were both sure that Severus had enough on his mind and unhelpful descriptions would just add to the irritation.

Harry bit his lip and handed the next bottle to Draco hesitantly. "Just…just a moment. Don't take it yet. Listen, we don't have to do this if it hurts you too much. I'll just tell Snape that he can shove the remaining potions up his arse and crawl back into his cave like a good little vermin. Just…just say so."

Draco wrinkled his nose and said, "Its fine, love. There are only two left. They can't be any worse than that last one, I can assure you. Has it been long enough yet?"

Harry glanced down at his wristwatch and sighed. "Yes. Take it, if you must."

Draco grinned and downed the potion. After a moment he laughed, rolling the empty phial between his hands.

"What? Did it work? Can you see? What happened? What did it do?" Harry said in one breath, watching Draco shake with laughter.

The blonde took a few gulps of air and stammered, "It…it was Butterbeer. Just Butterbeer. I'm sure Severus thought I would need it by now. Smart man."

"Since when?" Harry muttered to himself and wrote a rather rude comment on the piece of parchment he had listed all the effects on. "It's probably safe to say that you don't have to wait five minutes for the next one. Here. Take it so I can watch your eyes fall out or something. I swear he is trying to kill you."

"He's trying to help me," Draco said as he snatched the last phial from Harry's hand. "Why do you hate Severus so much anyway?"

"Because old habits die hard," Harry said. "Now take the stupid potion."

"Fine," Draco snapped, downing the last potion quickly. The effect was instantaneous.

He…he could see. Well, in all actuality he couldn't _see_, not in the most literal sense of the word, but he could make out fuzzy images. It was almost like he was looking through a black silk screen. He could see everything; it was just dark and fuzzy.

"Harry, I can see you. Fuck…" he said softly, blinking his eyes repeatedly. Harry was there staring at him owlishly, his hair as messy and unkempt as ever. Everything was exactly as Draco remembered in his mind's eye, from the horrible spectacles to the startling green eyes that were sparkling with a smile.

But just as Draco focused on Harry, he started to fade away. He squinted as the image in front of him grew darker and darker until Harry faded back into the darkness. He thought he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, but he couldn't be sure. He was still in a state of shock. "I…I could see you. You're just as I remembered…so beautiful…"

"I'll leave that last part out of the report," Harry said with a blushing smile. He knew that Draco knew he was embarrassed, but he couldn't seem to find the power to care. "Maybe this will help him find a potion, prove he's good for something," Harry said as he folded the parchment and set it on the bedside table. Now, let's snog."

"I should probably clean my teeth," Draco said. "My mouth tastes really lovely right now, I'm sure. I'll be right back."

Harry watched the blonde climb off the bed. Sighing, he said, "Alright, but when you get back we are definitely snogging."

Draco didn't reply. All Harry heard was a snigger from the loo.

* * *

Remus was pleasantly surprised by Hermione's willpower. Not only did she have the patience to sit calmly in a room while Remus fidgeted uncontrollably for hours on end, but she somehow possessed the coveted ability to completely tune him out. If only he had learned to do that when Sirius was around, it would have saved him many a pointless fight.

For some reason it didn't hurt nearly as bad to think about Sirius now that he had Severus. Sirius. Just the name brought a tear to his eye and a smile to his heart. He had loved Sirius, that much was true, and Sirius had loved him in turn.

They were together for a very long time, minus the years Sirius had been in Azkaban. Remus remembered the night that Sirius, soaking wet, had showed up at the door to his flat, shivering all the way down to the core. It had been just after he had resigned from Hogwarts. Sirius had stopped by on his way out of town. Remus had been scared for the man's life, but Sirius didn't care.

Sirius had just smiled that smile that had always melted Remus' heart and said, "I missed you, Moony. So much."

And Remus had melted just like every time before.

A brief visit turned into a week, which turned into all summer. Remus was expecting the Ministry to burst in at any moment, but they never did, not even with a Hippogriff in the back gardens.

Sirius had been his lover for such a long time that he wasn't sure he could love again. He was sure that Sirius had been his mate. He knew that for his heart to hurt so much he could hardly breathe, that Sirius had to be the one. The only one. After much research he decided that this was nearly impossible, since he had been able to move, think, and function without Sirius being there.

It was hard, but it wasn't the end. There was still that bit of hope inside of him that someone would come along and be able to fill the gaping hole in his heart that was ripped out when Sirius died.

Severus, although not a perfect fit, filled most of the hole. There were still moments when he ached for Sirius, but they were becoming fewer and far between.

He realized that throughout his musings he had stopped tapping. Apparently, so had Hermione. "What were you thinking about?"

Deciding that it would probably be easier to just tell the truth than to lie to her, he said, "Sirius."

She nodded. Remus found it odd that one word could explain everything, but not unlikely. It explained it all.

Hermione snapped her book shut and stood. "Well, I had better go pack, I've got things strewn everywhere. I'll cook dinner later, alright?"

Remus nodded and said, "Alright, Hermione. I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled warmly, taking a few long strides to the door. She turned back and said, "I'm glad you're happy, Remus. With…with Professor Snape, I mean."

Remus twirled the quill, broken from all his tapping, between his fingers. He grinned at her and said, quite plainly, "So am I."

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet, intimate affair. Draco was reminded of the last time he had eaten a dinner prepared by Hermione, and had to snicker. He half-expected to be hit with a dinner roll, but one never came. He also made certain that he was using the right side of the knife to cut up his food.

After the dishes had been cleaned up, good-nights had been exchanged, and everyone had disappeared to their respective rooms, it hit Draco all at once that this time tomorrow, he would be alone. Harry would be gone. It took everything he had not to cry.

Draco didn't even realize that Harry had pushed him down onto the bed until his shirt was half-gone. "W…what are you doing?"

"The conga," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm taking your shirt off, what do you think I'm doing? I've got a surprise for you."

Draco rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall into place around Harry's waist. "What's the surprise?"

"I, my lovely, am going to read your goose bumps," Harry said matter-of-factly, blowing long streams of cold hair over Draco's skin.

"In order to do that you would have to know Braille," Draco said slowly, as if explaining reason to a small child. "That is something you have yet to learn."

"I've learned," the Gryffindor replied. "That's what I've been doing all week. I thought would be a good…surprise. You wanted me to do it, and I could never deny you anything."

Draco was, again, overwhelmed with the feeling that he was going to cry. "T…thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said in a tone that suggested that Draco was daft to ever think that Harry wouldn't learn. "Now, remember when I said that we could do anything you wanted tonight?"

Draco's eyes slid shut as he felt Harry press their hips together. All Draco could manage was a weak, "Yeah…I seem to recall that conversation."

Harry gently scraped his nails down Draco's chest, eliciting a shuttering gasp from the blonde. "Good. Now, I'm true to my word. We are going to do what_you_ want to do."

"Anything?" Draco said slowly, tugging Harry closer.

"Yeah," Harry whimpered.

"So…if I said I wanted to…say…recite poetry, we would do it?"

"I…That's not what I meant and you bloody well know it," Harry groaned, pressing a kiss to Draco's collarbone before pulling his own shirt off. "I meant…I don't want to say. You know."

"If you can't say it then you don't need to be doing it," the blonde chuckled.

"I can say it," Harry argued. "I meant…sexually…" He tried his very best to keep the blush out of his voice. Unfortunately, judging by Draco's knowing smirk, he failed.

"Do you have any idea how completely odd that word sounds coming out of your mouth?" Draco snickered, feeling Harry settle back on his thighs and pressing the palms of his hands firmly against Draco's stomach.

"W…what?" Harry said in the same mortified tone.

"Sexually," Draco answered smoothly, hooking his index fingers in the front of Harry's trousers and pulling him back on top of him, in the process unfastening the button. "You've never said anything that even hinted at the fact that you are a sexual being before. Say it again."

"I don't want…" Harry began, but was interrupted as he felt Draco drag his trouser zipper down. "D…Draco what are you…?"

"Oh would you just stop arguing with me and say it?" Draco said as he slipped his hands down the back of Harry's trousers, bringing the worn fabric down as he slid the palms of his hands lower and lower. "Sexually. Sexual. _Sex_…"

"Why does it would right when you say it?" Harry breathed, pressing a trail of kisses along the blonde's throat, pleasantly surprised when he felt his hands gently grasp his arse.

"Doesn't matter, just say it," Draco gasped, his eyes fluttering open. He didn't waste any time wishing he could see, he just wished that Harry would just keep touching him. "Please?" He added, not sure if it would matter much.

Harry smirked against Draco's neck. "Reduced to begging, are me?" Harry said with a laugh. Harry peeled off Draco's jeans, carefully avoiding the area he was sure Draco wanted him to touch the most.

"Yes," Draco said flatly. Finally, unable to restrain himself any longer, Draco allowed his fingers to roam over the vast expanse of Harry's skin. They blazed a trail up slightly muscled arms, over tensed shoulders, and finally coming to rest on pursed lips. "Say it now, so I can see you. And relax, you're tense."

The Gryffindor grinned and nipped the pad of Draco's finger gently. "I'm tense because I'm nervous. I'm more nervous than I've ever been, and I've faced a bloody dragon. I just don't want to fuck this up, you know?"

"Yes," Draco said slowly, pulling Harry so close that their chests were pressed flush. "I don't want to fuck it up either. Now, you said we could do what I want, so I want you to say the word 'sex'. Just…humour me."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "Sex. Are you happy?"

"I don't think you could have said that in a tone less alluring than that. You can do better. Try again."

"Wooing you was never part of the deal, I don't think…"

"DO IT!" Draco said through clenched teeth.

Harry rolled his hips and said, "Fine. _Ssseeeeexxxxx_."

Draco snorted and said, "Never mind. You're useless, you know that? Good for absolutely no…oh, do that again."

Harry smirked to himself and said, "That's what I thought. So, can I stop saying it and we can just do it?"

"Fine."

---

"Would you like me to butter your muffin for you?"

Harry lifted his head from the table with a yawn. "What?"

Remus lifted a butter-coated knife and a muffin. "Would you like me to butter your muffin for you?"

"N…no," Harry said slowly, laying his head back on the table. "I'll butter my own muffin."

"Tired?" The werewolf said, trying his very hardest not to smile.

In all actuality, 'tired' was an understatement. A gross understatement. Harry was under the distinct impression that he would probably have been less tired if he had never went to sleep. He had spared Draco the torture and left him sleeping. He would go and say a quick goodbye as soon as Severus arrived to pick him up.

Remus had insisted on preparing breakfast, partly because of his anxiety about Harry leaving and partly because of his anxiety about seeing Severus again. He had prepared an excess of food, and neither of them were eating. Harry assumed that Draco would be having breakfast later.

There was a bit of commotion in the front room and Harry knew that the Potions Master had arrived to take him and Hermione to London. He was to meet up with Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron, where Snape would leave them. So, in short, it was a hand-off.

"I'll go fetch Hermione," Harry said wearily, sliding out of his chair and thumping up the stairs.

Remus watched Harry go, and then returned to staring at his breakfast.

He could smell Severus approaching before he could see him. Closing his eyes he anxiously awaited his voice, his touch, his mere presence.

"Hello," he heard the man say from the doorway in an awkward tone.

"Oh, hi love," Remus said as nonchalantly as possible. He wasn't entirely sure if he sounded nonchalant or like he was in extreme pain. "Come have some breakfast."

Severus strode in and dropped into the seat Harry had vacated. Remus poured him a cup of tea and offered him a muffing, which was received gratefully. "Thanks."

Remus nodded, returning to the delicate task of winning a staring match with his plate. "So…" he began, wanting to ask so many questions but starting with the most vital. "How is Dumbledore? Did he tell you where he's been for so long?"

Severus cradled his cup and shook his head. "He said nothing about it to me. He probably won't ever tell me anything, he probably thinks I don't need to know. It would make everything a lot easier, but no, he has to keep things secret. Typical Dumbledore."

"Yes, that does seem to be his preferred tactic," Remus mused. "He only seems to use it on the ones who need the information the most, like you and Harry."

"Well, unlike Potter," the Potions Master said in the gentlest tone he could manage while talking about Harry, "I don't throw temper tantrums and break things."

"You just whine," Remus added, amused when Severus nodded grudgingly.

"Ah, breakfast!" Came the entirely too shrill voice of Hermione as she practically skipped into the kitchen. "I'm completely famished. I've been up since half-four trying to organize my trunk well enough so I can fit all my things in. I think I'll just ask Harry if he's got any room to spare. I'm quite sure he does, but…Professor Snape, could you possibly pass the raspberry jam?"

The aforementioned man took a break from his systematic mix of massaging his temples and grinding his teeth to pass Hermione the raspberry jam. All at once he came to two conclusions: One, that Hermione Granger was in no need of more sugar and two, that the afternoon trade-off couldn't come any sooner.

Shortly afterward he wondered how in this godforsaken world he get corralled into babysitting the Boy-Who-Lived and his frizzy little friend.

And then Remus smiled, and he was starkly reminded. It was all the effing werewolf's fault.

Glancing at his watch, Severus grumbled, "Where is Potter? We should leave soon if we are going to remain on schedule. We have to travel the Muggle was to remain low key."

Hermione halted smearing jam on her second bit of toast and said, "He was going to say goodbye to Draco."

Remus sighed deeply just as Snape dramatically rolled his eyes. "So what," he snarled, "We'll be even later and I'll be stuck with your enlightening presence for longer than absolutely necessary?"

Hermione spooned more jam onto her toast. "That would be a fair assumption, Professor."

Remus tried, and failed miserably, to bite back his laughter.

-

"Draco?"

"Stop it, I'm trying to sleep. Just come back to bed."

Harry crawled on top of the blonde, laying his head on his chest. "We're leaving in a bit, but I thought you might want to say goodbye to me. I guess I was wrong."

"You suffocating me, you prat," Draco grumbled. "I very well can't bit you farewell if I'm dead, now can I?"

"So you_do_ want to say goodbye to me? You want me to leave?" Harry said in the most wounded tone he could manage.

"Of course I want you to leave," Draco yawned. "That way I can wank again."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's naked chest. "But when I'm here you don't have to wank. I'll do it for you."

"I was joking," Draco said softly. "I don't want you to leave. I'm going to be all alone in this smelly old house with nothing to do."

Harry glanced up into Draco's face and he had a memory of Sirius complaining of the same thing. Harry hoped to Merlin that Draco would be smart enough not to leave.

At this point, he wasn't sure. "I'll come back every weekend and every break. I'll even drag you along to Christmas at Ron's house."

"Sounds fun," Draco wheezed, "Now get off me."

Harry wiggled as he felt Draco pinch a bit of skin through his shirt. "Stop, and I only get off if you promise to get up and come downstairs. I want to make a spectacle of snogging you in front of everyone." He twitched again as he felt another pinch.

"Hey love," Draco said as he pinched Harry again, "If I keep pinching you will you keep wiggling?"

"Bloody pervert," Harry laughed. "You don't want me to get off of you; you want me to get you off! Unbelievable!"

Draco chuckled and smoothed a hand down Harry's back. "I can't help it that you enjoy throwing yourself on top of me and wiggling around. I must say that this is one of the better mornings of my life."

"It's because I'm here," the Gryffindor said and kissed Draco's chest again. "Okay, if I keep wiggling will you get out of bed so I can take you downstairs and snog you for show?"

"As long as I can clean my teeth and body first."

"Just so long as you are quick about it."

"But I…"

"We are leaving soon; we don't have that much time."

Draco fell silent, wrapping a naked leg around Harry's bum and saying, "We had better get cracking then, eh?"

Harry didn't reply.

* * *

"Oh for Merlin's sake, would the bloody boy come on?" Snape grumbled, checking his watch for what seemed the millionth time. "We are going to be late!"

Hermione plopped down onto her trunk and sighed. "I'm sure he's coming. Draco was probably slow to get up."

Remus raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Instead, he sidled in next to Severus and grasped his hand.

The Potions Master looked over to the werewolf then down to their intertwined hands. His own pale, spindly fingers looked odd next to Remus'.

"Will you please go and see what is taking them so long Hermione?" Remus said conversationally, his eyes not leaving Severus' face.

"Of course Remus," Hermione said, "But if I walk in on something I would rather not see, I will hurt you. Repeatedly and relentlessly. Be warned."

"Knock first," Severus supplied futilely as Hermione began her ascent up the stairs.

Remus snickered and pulled Snape into a hug. "I missed you so much. Don't ever go so long without writing again, you understand. I'll cut you."

"I couldn't very well write you, I was with the Dark Lord," Severus said gently, hugging Remus back nevertheless. "And before you ask, he Obliviated me. I don't remember anything. He has something though, he has a plan. You and Draco need to be extremely careful. I mean it. Do_not_ leave. Under any circumstance."

"Not even if our neighbours are having a fabulous cocktail party?" Remus said with a chuckle, but when Severus didn't laugh he said, "Relax. It was a joke. We won't leave. Y…you'll come here though, right?"

There was a deep sigh from Severus and he said, quite stiffly, "When I can. I'll be busy, but…I'll come. I promise."

"Good."

Remus pulled away and pressed a kiss on Severus' lips.

"All right, all right, we are coming down so make sure you lot are decent," Draco's cranky voice sounded from the stairwell and there sounded exaggerated, stomping footsteps. "It's took bloody early to wake up. I don't know whose brilliant idea this was…"

"Stop whining Malfoy," Hermione's harried voice replied, and the peal of laughter that followed was uniquely Harry's.

Hermione and Harry appeared first, toting Harry's trunk between the two of them. Draco followed at a bit of a distant, both hands outstretched and gliding down the walls.

Upon reaching the landing, Draco said, "Talk, Snape. I need to find you and slap you for leaving me here so long with bloody Gryffindors."

"I find it hard to believe that you were heartbroken," Severus drawled, grinning nonetheless as Draco approached him both with caution and determination. Upon finding him, he wrapped him into a tight hug.

Severus couldn't remember when he had been embraced so much in one day.

"Here's the list of the potions effects, sir," Harry said softly, handing the older man the list he had made. He lifted his chin defiantly as Snape reviewed Harry's scrawling handwriting. "One of them worked."

"Excellent. I'll see what I can do to improve on it. Good work, Potter."

Harry was surprised when God himself didn't descend from the sky and strike the lot of them dead. He didn't, however, and Harry proceeded to thank Snape for the compliment.

"Well, we had better get on our way. We need to make up for lost time. Potter, help Granger with her trunk. Remus, would you be so kind as to help me with Potter's?"

Remus nodded and lifted Harry's trunk as Draco said, "I'll just wait here. I'm not allowed to leave. I've been told numerous times."

They loaded the trunks in record time. They were back in the house in less than five minutes, everyone saying their goodbyes. Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's and said, "I'll write you as soon as I get there, I promise. I'll see you this weekend, yeah?"

"Alright," Draco whispered, pressing his eyes closed. "Is it wrong that I miss you already?"

"Course not," Harry chuckled. "I'm a loveable guy. If it is any consolation, I miss you too."

"Good."

Harry smoothed his hand down the side of Draco's face and sighed. "It's time for our extremely sloppy theatrical kiss now. Thought I would warn you."

"Thanks," Draco started to say, but his words were interrupted as Harry pressed his lips against his and he instantly reacted to the kiss, melting into it and nearly collapsing. Harry seemed to be memorizing him and his taste and his feel so he could remember when he thought he had forgotten. Draco was quite sure it would be impossible for him to forget this moment.

When Harry finally pulled away, panting, Draco could swear he felt tears lacing his own eyelashes. But he wasn't crying. Damn it, he was not crying.

And then Harry left. He couldn't feel him anymore. His heart broke.

All was silent until he heard, softly and in a thoroughly shattered voice, "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Draco wasn't sure who said it until he felt his lips move. He had said it.

And he felt Remus' hand slip into his as he heard the taxi drive away.

* * *

_See, now wasn't that lovely? Of course it was. Now...REVIEW!_


	25. Endless Sweets

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY_

_I've been realllllly busy lately, but I wanted to have this out before Christmas. _

_Also, I'be decided to tell you all that this isa Rough Draft. When I've finished I will go back through and beta it all myself, seeing as I can't hold on to one. HOWEVER, if any of you are willing to start at the beginning and beta them for me, I would be eternally grateful. Just go to the first, copy/paste into a word document, and do it that way. _

_Have a Happy Harry Christmas, everyone!_

* * *

Harry couldn't remember a time in which he had ever felt this tired. Not only had he had to get up entirely too early, but he had been totally wrung of all emotion. He knew that leaving Draco would be hard, but he would never have guessed it would have been_this_ hard.

It is true that he had been happy to see the Weasleys and he and Ron had a bit to catch up on, but he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Over and over he wished that Draco was there with him, saying snide things about Ron and being entirely too friendly to Hermione. It didn't seem right without Draco there. He had grown so accustomed to Draco being there at every moment that he felt incomplete without him.

It had been merely hours, and Harry already missed the sod more than he had ever missed anything.

They were having an early lunch as Harry's mind slipped, once again, to Draco. What was he doing? He heard Snape say something about firecalling Remus when he got to Hogwarts, but Harry knew that the call was more for Snape's benefit than his.

"What do you think, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his pulverized lunch and said, "Sorry, what? I wasn't listening."

"You weren't even here," Mrs. Weasley said consolingly. "It's quite alright, dear. I must say though, you have been terribly quiet today. Are you felling a bit under the weather?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck and muttered, "Blimey Harry, you're not going to be skulking around like this all year are you, mate? 'Cause if you are, tell me now so I can hold auditions for my new best friend. Or possibly learn a spell that will kill me. There are plenty, maybe I can get creative."

"I'm not going to skulk around all year," Harry said, finally giving up on eating and laying his fork down. "I just wish that I could have…"

"…Stayed with Malfoy," Ron finished flatly. "Believe me, I know. We all know. It's not, but any stretch of the imagination, a secret. You've been pining."

"And you've accidentally called me Draco twice," Ginny added, spearing a steamed carrot with her fork. "I never knew I could be mistaken as a boy."

"It's more like Draco is often mistaken as a teenage girl," Hermione said reasonably. "It isn't you, Gin."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing, only picked his fork back up miserably and began mixing his food around again. Hermione, sighing impatiently, snatched Harry's fork away, slamming it down on the table again and snarling, "Would you stop? I understand that you miss Draco and I understand that you aren't hungry, but other people are trying to eat and the contents of your plate looks like semi-digested vomit."

Harry wrinkled his nose and cradled his chin in his hands. "Fair enough."

"Come on you lot, we should probably get to the platform," Mrs. Weasley said and shouldered her large purse.

Ginny pulled on her jacket and followed her mother. "You know mum, this is probably the first time we aren't running late for the train. It's probably the lack of distractions in the form of Dad, Fred, and George."

"Yeah, that and the fact that Snape made us wake up earlier than anyone ever should," Harry added, climbing into the car Snape had left for them, Hermione and Ginny sliding in next to him.

"Everyone buckled? Right then, off we go," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "Where am I to take the car after I drop you lot off?"

Harry checked his watch as he said, "In about three hours it will change back into a matchbook. You should be able to make it back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Waste of a perfectly good car," Ron grumbled. "Snape is such an…"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "It isn't nice to talk about your professor like that. He's been nothing but helpful about this whole situation."

"I don't care," Ron groaned. "I still don't like the git." Harry couldn't help but agree.

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "So, how is Malfoy, Harry? Ron refused to talk about him, and no one else will talk about it. He's…he's really blind, then?"

Harry nodded quickly, thankful that he had an excuse to talk about Draco. "Yes, but he's fine. He's his same old, loving self."

"How refreshing," Ginny said dryly. "Can't understand how you could stand spending summer with him, nevertheless miss him afterwards."

"Harry had a grand old time with him," Ron said with a dismissive wave. "Harry was the only one who got along with him, and in my opinion he got along with him entirely too well."

"What! Do you mean…"

"Hermione sighed loudly. "That's exactly what he means, Gin. He's just being extremely round-a-bout way. Harry and Draco are dating."

"Since when is Harry a poof?" Ginny stated, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Ginevra! Don't call Harry that. But really dear, it's been rather obvious. It may be partly be because a mother always knows. I mean, look at Charlie."

"What!" Ron screeched. "Charlie's_ GAY_?"

"You're behind, Ronald," Hermione said, patting his shoulder gently. "Get with the program, will you? Are you caught up, Ginny? Any more questions? If so, I hope you don't mind me directing the questions to Harry. I have to say that he knows a bit more about his love life than I do."

Harry rolled his eyes, pointedly avoiding the eyes of everyone in the car. "As much as I enjoy you all talking about me like I'm not here, could we talk about something else?"

"I thought you _LIKED _talking about Malfoy," Ron said tersely.

"And I thought we agreed not to talk about this anymore," Harry groaned, pressing his forehead against the window. "I do like talking about him, just not with people who don't like him. I know Ron doesn't and Ginny shares many of the same feelings."

"I like him most of the time," Hermione said with a shrug. "And Mrs. Weasley likes everyone."

"Everyone but Malfoys," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "B…but I don't know this Draco very well. I could like him, I don't know. I won't form an opinion until I've met him. I promise."

"Thanks," Harry supplied. "You know, he really isn't that bad. He's actually really…well, I wouldn't call him sweet, but…Anyway, you lot wouldn't know because he is defensive around people he knows don't like him. He's hateful because you lot are hateful. And by you lot I mean Ron exclusively. So there."

"Well, I'm only hateful because he is," Ron retorted. "I would be nice to him if he promised to be nice to me. But he won't, so there is absolutely no point. None at all."

"If that's what you think," Harry said, obviously tired of arguing. "I don't care if you get along or not. I like him and I get along with him and that's all that matters, really. You don't have to kiss him or anything."

There was a soft chorus of 'Thank Merlin' from everyone in the vehicle. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, extremely thankful that Kings Cross was coming into view.

"You don't have to kiss him either," Ron said in a tone that suggested he was surprised that he was even having this conversation. "Why anyone in their right mind would want to kiss him is beyond me."

"Because I happen to like it," Harry said flatly. "And not that it is any of your business, but he is a damn good snogger."

"Language, dear," Mrs. Weasley scoulded as she pulled into the hour-parking spot in front of the bustling train station.

Harry bailed out of the car, pulling his trunk out of the boot. He dragged it into the station, finding it extremely hard to care if the others were following.

He pushed his way through all the people, his gaze fixed on the space between platforms nine and ten. Not caring if anyone saw him cross over he barrelled through, nearly sending a twitchy-looking girl sprawling to the ground. Snapping a quick apology he dragged his trunk up onto the train, setting off to find an empty compartment.

As he made his way through the train he was subjected to countless whispers and stares. Mind you, he was accustomed to these common occurrences, but this time, along with the whispered mutterings of 'Harry Potter', he also heard snippets of 'Draco Malfoy', 'Daily Prophet', and 'accident'. Harry was glad that no one had enough courage to ask questions. He had had enough questions for the day.

He found an empty compartment in the very back of the train. Coincidentally, it was the compartment right after Draco's Slytherin friends. Needless to say, he received some rather dirty looks from Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry only smiled tightly and threw himself into the compartment.

As soon as he found Dumbledore, he decided, he was going to inquire about his mental state. This was, buy far, the worst idea that the old man had ever came up with. He had tossed Harry out in the middle of gossip-starved teenagers who enjoyed talking about the affairs of other people entirely too much. He had been forced to field questions and be the only one who could answer then to everyone's standards, because there was no Malfoy to be found and everyone was sure, in one way or another, that Harry was involved with his absence.

Harry was sure that no one had heard what had actually happened, just by listening in to the hurried conversations coming from the other compartments. There was no way they actually know. All they had heard they had read in the Prophet, overheard from important relatives, or made up. Some thought that Malfoy had been murdered, that Harry had him in captivity, or that he had came back, only using a Polyjuice potion. Harry found these theories rather humourous, but he never confirmed or denied any of them. Maybe, he though bitterly, they would keep their theories to themselves and leave him out of it.

Harry knew that he would soon be joined by people he would rather not talk to, but there really wasn't much he could do about it. He thought about extracting his invisibility cloak from his trunk but because both Hermione and Ron would expect that, he decided not to.

Sure enough, he was shortly joined by a sulking Ron and Ginny and a cross-looking Hermione. After both Weasleys refused to sit by Harry, Hermione hissed, "Oh _HONESTLY_," and plopped rather unceremoniously into the seat beside the ebony-haired teen.

Harry glanced over to his frizzy-haired friend with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Hermione returned the smile in an overly cheerful manner and said, "Do you fancy a game of Wizard's Chess, Harry?"

Needless to day, this question caused a silent uproar with Ron and a sniffle from Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes. "Ginny's just fuel for the fire, isn't she Ron? I had really thought that you were over all of this, but I was obviously mistaken. Now that you have someone that agrees with you, you are exactly where you started."

Ron narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. All he did was watch Hermione pull out the chess set and set it up in the space between she and Harry on the bench.

Ginny stood and said something about going to find Luna and Ron sprawled out in their seat, balling up his jacket and using it as a pillow. Harry had no idea why Ron would be tired, seeing as he got to sleep much later than he and Hermione had.

Soon after their game of Wizard's Chess was underway, Ron began to snore very loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes and hissed, "Not again," but Harry found it strangely comforting. It reminded him of all the fun that he had with Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron all the years he had gone to Hogwarts. Oddly enough, Harry was slowly getting more excited about his return. True, he still missed Draco terribly, but he had forgotten about how much he looked forward to his return to Hogwarts.

When he wasn't paying attention, he learned the hard way that Hermione had been taking lessons from Ron when it came to chess. She had, in the mere matter of minutes, beaten him spectacularly. Harry congratulated her and she humbly accepted.

"So, I wanted to tell you that one of the potions that Snape made for Draco worked. He could see," Harry said softly, as not to wake Ron.

"What?" Hermione said in an excited whisper. "It worked! That's wonderful, Harry! Maybe he'll get his sight back! Wouldn't that be great?"

Harry smiled widely and whispered, "Yeah. It would. I have to hand it to Snape, he does, in the long run, have Draco's best interests in mind. He really cares about him."

"Yes, well, he is his godfather Harry," Hermione said with a yawn. "He's in a similar boat as you were. Sirius was like a father to you, and Snape is like a father to him. It would explain why Draco is so smart and why you are prone to rule-breaking."

"I learned from the best," Harry added, accompanied with a yawn of his own. "Ron's snoring is making me sleepy."

"Me too," Hermione admitted. "I've actually gotten used to it."

"I had to. Lay down if you want, I'm thinking of having a nap myself."

Hermione curled up in the seat, laying her head in Harry's lap. "I didn't sleep much last night, worrying about coming back. I just…"

But her voice trailed away as she fell asleep.

As Harry closed his eyes his mind flickered over Draco, then a pouting Ginny, and just as he drifted to sleep a question arose in his mind…

Did Snape even require sleep?

* * *

To say that Ron was upset when he awoke to find his girlfriend curled up in another man's lap, gay or not, would be a gross understatement. He was livid. Instead of waking them up manually, he grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's beans and began hurling them at them. Hermione was batting them away, grumbling, when she woke up.

Harry didn't awake until Ron landed one in his mouth.

"We are almost there," Ron said as he pulled his uniform out of his trunk and began getting dressed. "You should both put on your robes."

Harry started digging around in his trunk and pulled out the clothes that he needed. Hermione simply opened her trunk and pulled out the perfectly pressed uniform she had laid on the top for this very occasion. She then gathered Ginny's uniform as well and said, "I'm going to go get dressed with Ginny. I'll see you both in a minute."

"Alright then," Harry grumbled, pulling off his coat and t-shirt before putting his white button-down uniform shirt on.

Ron eyed him pointedly as he slowly buttoned up his own shirt. Finally, Ron said, "Why was Hermione's head in your lap?"

"Because she was tired," Harry said as he draped his tie around his neck. "It's not like you have to worry about me hitting on her."

Ron angrily yanked his vest over his head. "Yes, well, who knows when you'll change your mind and decide you fancy girls again."

"Ron, mate, I can assure that that won't happen," Harry said with a chuckle. "I've came to terms with my sexuality, I doubt that I'm going to change my mind now."

"But you could," Ron groaned as he sat back down.

Harry shook his head, pulling on his robe and sitting opposite Ron, propping his feet up. "I won't. Even if I did, though, I wouldn't go after Hermione. She's your girlfriend. I care too much about both you and Hermione to do that. Plus, I'm gay. I don't know if you factored that in."

Ron narrowed his eyes but said nothing for a long while. Finally, after the pause, he said, "So…you…you don't like Hermione?"

"She's my friend, Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "She feels comfortable around me because she knows I won't try to make a move on her or anything. And so you know, I won't try to make a move on you, either. I've got Draco for that."

"And I could have went the rest of my life not hearing that come out of your mouth," Ron said, shaking his head and leaning back against the seat. "In all seriousness though, I think you broke Ginny's heart. She's been pining over you all bloody summer. I didn't have the heart to tell her about you and Malfoy."

"I'm sure she'll be able to move on," Harry said, although he had enough decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to lead her on."

"You didn't," Ron said with a shrug. "It's not your fault. Ginny's just delusional, is all."

"No, she's…" but at this point Ginny and Hermione entered the compartment, Ginny still looking slightly sulky. The pair of them sat down just before the train jerked roughly, signalling that they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station. The train came to a shaky, gradual stop. Ginny hopped up quickly, dragging her trunk behind her. Ron then followed, and Hermione and Harry dragged up the rear.

It seemed to annoy Hermione to no end to hear the entire student body whispering as they walked past, as she was hissing both, "Oh honestly," and "Do they not have their own life to talk about?" at regular intervals.

Harry only chuckled and said, "Just ignore them, Hermione. It's not worth it. It will eventually die down."

"Yes, well, it's incredibly stupid," Hermione spar, sending a glare to rival Draco to Hannah Abbot, who cowed slightly. "I hate gossips."

"I can't believe you have been friends with me for seven years and aren't used to it by now," Harry chuckled. "I really don't hear it anymore. I find it funny, actually. They've got nothing else to do."

"Yes they do, they can mind their own business," Hermione huffed as she stepped onto the platform, hoisting Crookshanks' cage up on her hip. "Where's your owl, Harry?"

"I..." Harry furrowed his brow, then smacked himself on the head. "I forgot him at Grimmauld Place. I guess I'm not used to having one anymore. Draco hoarded him at the house, so I didn't get used to having an owl around."

"But you left him," Hermione snorted in laughter. "I'm sure you meant to leave him to keep Draco company. He named him Pip, didn't he? Bloody awful book, that."

"So I hear," Harry muttered as he lifted first his than Hermione's trunk into their carriage. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione' was much heavier. "I don't think the bird likes me anyway. I'll just be nice to Crookshanks to compensate."

"Than he can come sleep with you," Hermione grunted as she tossed the severely overweight cat onto the bench and climbed in next to him. "He's a bed hog."

"Maybe he can just have Ron's bed, I'm sure he won't be needing it anymore," Harry said, trying his very hardest not to laugh.

Hermione blushed furiously as she buried her face in her hands, neither approving or denying the comment. At this Harry did chuckle, just as the carriage began its jerky ascent to Hogwarts castle.

Everything was exactly as it always was. The students filed in and sat at their respective tables as usual, the teachers sat in their usual positions at the head table, and Dumbledore rose to make his start of term speech just like always. Apart from being dressed more sombrely in tones of black, he looked like he always had, give or take a few deep wrinkles. His speech was predictable: the Forbidden Forest was its namesake, Filch had banned more things from the hallways, and Quidditch team sign-ups would begin the following week.

The thing that worried Harry the most about Dumbledore was the clipped severity of his tone. He couldn't tell what was wrong with the old man, but he knew something was going on that he knew nothing about. He was very relieved to have a note delivered by an angry-looking owl that requested his presence in the Headmaster's office in two day's time. Maybe then he would get some answers.

It was with heavy eyelids that Harry, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron decided to trek up to the Gryffindor common room, where they found their beds exactly how they left them, (excepting Ron, who had left his bed in a state of total disarray and found it neatly made.)

Harry had left unpacking for the next morning, simply digging his pyjamas out of his trunk and pulling them on. He was about to climb into his warm bed when he heard a tapping at the window.

The tapping sounded again, and he made his way over to it, passing the sleeping forms of his dorm mates. Throwing open the window a sleek ebony owl fluttered in, a letter tied to his leg.

"Hey Pip," Harry said to the owl as it landed on his shoulder, but it showed no sign of recognition. It simply shook its leg frantically. "Fine, calm down," Harry whispered as he untied the letter from his leg. "Go dig in Ron's trunk, I'm sure he has some food."

The owl hopped off his shoulder but Harry didn't wait to see if it did as it was told. He tiptoed to his bed and sat down, ripping open the letter and seeing that the letter was painstakingly handwritten, and it was from Draco. Draco had already written him.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he read:

_Harry,_

_You are a little slow, aren't you? You just run off and forget your owl. No worries, I'm sure you realized I would probably start writing a letter right after you left, so you left him for me to use. How considerate. _

_I'm sure you miss me terribly. Remus and I are currently lamenting about the loss of our true loves and are baking endless sweets. I'll send some along with my next letter. You may think I'm kidding but I'm not, there are at least fifty biscuits in strategic places throughout the house. _

_Remus said we start our lessons next week, and I'm looking forward to it. And seeing as sarcasm isn't really transferable in written word, that last comment was sarcastic. _

_I've actually got nothing to say, really. Just want to see you again. Well...not see you, because that is out of the question at the moment, but I want you to come back. I can't wait for next weekend. Maybe Severus will have some of that potion and I can really see you. _

_And I hope you appreciate the fact that I hand-wrote this. I'm fairly sure you aren't entirely fluent in Braille. Plus, I like writing. I like the sound._

_WRITE BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS!_

_Yours, _

_Draco_

And for once, Harry did as he was told.

* * *

_I hope the length makes up for the tardiness. _


	26. Don't Have A Nervous Breakdown

_Draco,_

_I'm not slow, I left Pip there on purpose. If given a choice I'm sure he would rather stay with you anyway. You spoil him._

_I do miss you, but I'm not crying on Snape's shoulder. And do send along those biscuits, I'm sure they will be greatly appreciated. (Although I do find the idea of you baking with Remus slightly disturbing.)_

_Rotten luck about your lessons, but at least you don't have to start tomorrow. I'm sure I'll have loads of homework for you to help me with._

_I wanted to tell you that I have a meeting with Dumbledore in a few days. Maybe he'll have some information regarding what Voldemort and your father have planned. Don't worry until we know more, though. I know how you are._

_And, before I forget, where did you find this typewriter? It's wicked. The type makes the paper hard to fold, hence the box. I'm sure Pip can handle it. _

_Tell Remus I said hi, and don't have too much fun without me. _

_Until Friday Night,_

_Harry _

* * *

"I thought, seeing as you are such an important person in our little venture that you deserved a status report, Albus."

"I really would rather not know what that imposter is doing, if it's all the same," Dumbledore said smoothly, his voice the only think still recognizable. "I would like to hold on to the illusion that they are safe."

"Very foolish," Voldemort said with a harsh chuckle. "Harry Potter is meeting with him very soon. Now...if you refuse to tell me where Draco is, there are certain...actions...to be taken towards Potter. Do you understand?"

"_That_ would be very foolish," Dumbledore forced out, trying to sit up straighter against the wall and failing, only sliding down farther. "Harry will have told his friends where he is going. They will know that Lucius was the last to see him. You can't kill a student under the noses of all those teachers."

"I can," Voldemort hissed. "I _have_. Give me what I want, Dumbledore. I'll get it one way or another. Give it to me and Potter will live a little longer, as will countless students at Hogwarts. They trust Lucius, they'll tell him things that I'm sure I'm not meant to know. They think he's you. No one is more trusted than you."

"I thought you wanted Harry dead? When did Draco Malfoy become your top priority?" Dumbledore said softly. "It's not like you to change your focus so abruptly, Tom."

"I want Potter for myself," the Dark Lord spat. "And before I can have that opportunity, I want him to suffer as much as humanly possible. I'm sure you understand. There are many things that my Dumbledore stand-in could do to Potter that wouldn't kill him. Now, tell me what I want to hear."

"If..." Dumbledore began, for the first time in his imprisonment looking helpless. "If I tell you the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy...will you instruct Lucius Malfoy to leave Hogwarts? Leave the children out of this. It isn't their fight."

"But it is," Voldemort pressed. "It is Harry Potter's and yours and mine. "But I will tell Lucius to vacate. It's the least I can do. Plus, I'm sure he would love to have some quality time with his son."

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he pulled a clump of matted hair out of a patch of dried blood on his forehead. "I don't trust you, Tom."

" You shouldn't. All I can give you is my word. I'll be the first to tell you that it isn't worth much."

"And you wouldn't have to tell me," Dumbledore said quietly, hoping that it was nighttime and Harry had neglected his Occlumency lessons. If Voldemort's happiness was strong enough, Harry may very well be dreaming of this. If the giddy sneer on his face was any indication, it was a strong possibility.

"I grow weary of conversing with you old man," the Dark Lord said, extracting his wand from the folds of his dark robes. "I will do as you ask. Now tell me where Malfoy is."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, hoping with all he heart that Harry could see him. "He's at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, but..."

But he never got to finish that statement. There was a flash of sickening green light, and he slumped over, lifeless. Voldemort smirked triumphantly, muttering, "Stupid man, always trying to trust someone, always thinking people are worth their word. You should learn most aren't."

His footfalls echoed hollowly off the dungeon walls.

* * *

Somewhere in the Scottish countryside, Harry Potter awoke with a start. Not only was the pain in his forehead excruciating, but he was filled with a vague sense of dread. There had been something about Draco, and Dumbledore, and blood.

He climbed out of bed, pulled on his dressing gown. He remembered at the last second to put on his trainers.

He flew down the empty corridors, not caring about how much noise he made. He had to tell Dumbledore about this. He had to be assured that Draco was safe there, that there would be no way that Voldemort would be able to get him.

Much to his dismay, he found Dumbledore's office door open. Expecting the worst and suddenly realizing that he had left his wand on his bedside table, he slowly ascended the steps.

"Well don't loiter outside Harry, come on in," Dumbledore's voice called out, and Harry was marginally relieved. "I'm sure that your late night visit is important, or else you wouldn't have ran down here. Take a seat."

Harry did just that as he tried to catch his breath and slow his heart. He waited for an offering of lemon drops, but it never came. Finally after a long moment of mutual staring, Harry said, "Sir, I had a...another dream. About Voldemort."

"I thought you would," Dumbledore said sadly, the twinkle in his blue eyes gone. "Do you mind if I fetch Severus?" He said softly, not waiting for Harry to answer before fire-calling the Potions Master.

Snape emerged from the fire as soon as Dumbledore asked him to, sitting next to Harry and not acknowledging his presence.

"Good, I'm glad you could..."

"Cut to the chase Dumbledore," Snape snapped. "It's late."

"Very well," the Headmaster said as he folded his spidery hands in front of him. "Mr. Potter has a dream involving the Dark Lord that he wants to tell us about. Go ahead, Mr. Potter."

"Well," Harry began in an awkward tone, "I...I don't remember much about it, but Professor Dumbledore, you were there and there was blood and...and I think Voldemort killed you. And there was something about Draco. I...I'm worried."

"I'll contact Remus immediately to make sure he and Mr. Malfoy are alright," Snape toned in a voice slightly more hurried than usual. "I'll let you know as soon as I do, Potter." And at that, he disappeared back through the fireplace.

Harry was quiet for a long time, wondering when talking to Dumbledore had became an uncomfortable affair. Finally he said, "I'll...just go back to my room, then."

"Alright. Goodnight Harry," Dumbledore said as he stood. "I'm glad you still understand that you can trust me with these visions of yours. But, as you can plainly see, I am far from dead. I'm sure you will soon find that Mr. Malfoy is safe as well."

All Harry could do was nod. As soon as he got back to his dorm, however, he gathered the typewriter and some parchment and wrote:

_Draco,_

_I just had a vision, and before you whine about it just being a nightmare, listen to me. I know the difference. Well, most of the time, I do. It involved you and I have reason to believe that you aren't safe there. _

_I'm sure Remus and Snape will tell me that you are, that there's no way that anyone could hurt you, but I'm scared. I wish that I was there to protect you. Just...be careful. And please please please write back as soon as you get this. _

_Be safe, love._

_Your Harry_

He found he couldn't sleep, even after Snape had sent message, via an annoyed-looking house-elf, that everything was alright at Grimmauld Place. He was worried, and for the first time in a long time looking forward to leaving Hogwarts.

It was daybreak before he received Pig back, clutching a letter tightly. Harry ripped it open to spy Draco's tidy handwriting.

_Love,_

_Just calm down. There is a Fidelius Charm here. No one is getting in unless Dumbledore gives them permission. We are fine. We are safe here. You are safe there. No one is going to get me. _

_I understand that you dreams are right sometimes, but they sometimes are just that, dreams. You are just anxious. Just calm down and pay attention in your classes today. God knows you are already distracted enough. _

_I'll see you soon. Don't have a panic attack before then._

_Draco_

Maybe Draco was right. Maybe he was overreacting. He climbed out of bed and made way to the loo, planning on getting an early start and having a good breakfast before the first day of class. He was vaguely wondering what his first lesson of the day would be, and who it would be with.

Just before he stepped into the shower another thought crossed his mind: _I sure hope no one offers to butter my muffin._

Their first lesson of the day turned out to be Transfiguration, which Harry was very thankful for. Not only was this class made up of only Gryffindors, but Harry wouldn't have to worry about gossip. McGonogall would have none of it.

He was joined in the Great Hall first by Hermione, then (much later, mind,) by Ron.

Harry started to tell them about his dream and his strange meeting with Dumbledore, but decided against it. Hermione would only worry and Ron would only scoff.

"I am so _pleased_ to be back!" Hermione trilled, absently chopping the first on first her own, then Ron's plate. "You don't realize how much you missed something until you come back to it."

"I..." Harry began but Ron just rolled his eyes.

"We know you miss Malfoy," he muttered. "You don't have to keep reminding us."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Harry exclaimed at the same moment Hermione slapped Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, keep your mouth shut," Hermione hissed. "You have no reason to respond that way. And if I'm not mistaken, _you_ are the one who keeps bringing Draco up."

Harry lowered his head, hiding a smile.

Ron just tightened his lips and returned to his breakfast.

"Now," Hermione said in the same tone she had used to proclaim her excitement about returning to Hogwarts, "What _were_ you going to say, Harry?"

"I was going to say that I'm glad our first class isn't with the Slytherins," Harry said as he spooned some jam into his porridge. "But I suppose Ron knows what I am going to say much better than I do."

"Sorry," Ron said guiltily. "And I'm sorry about yesterday, too. That fight was pointless. I...I'm not sure if Ginny is, though. You'll have to talk to her."

"It doesn't bother me if she's cross with me," Harry said truthfully. "I've done nothing to her. We broke up a long time ago. I've moved on, so should she."

"That's a bit harsh," Hermione said meekly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Ron nodded. "Yeah Harry. She's had a crush on you forever. I don't think she'll ever be over you, not completely."

"She could try," Harry said, standing and shouldering his bag. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I only went out with her because I wanted to make her happy. I felt bad."

Hermione lowered her head, and Ron shook his head. "Talk to her," he said finally, just before Harry walked away.

* * *

McGonogall's classroom was unlocked, so Harry went on in, taking his usual seat.

He pulled out his quill and parchment, followed by the Transfiguration text Hermione, Remus, and Ron had purchased for him.

He started another letter to Draco, jotting down what he wanted to say so that when he had time to go back to his dorm and use the typewriter, he would already have the letter written.

He found that every moment he had free he was writing to Draco.

_Love,_

_Sorry to bother you with so many letters, but seeing as I can't talk to you, I think that it's alright._

_I've got a bit of a problem. Ginny hate me because I'm dating you. Don't be surprised if she tried to kill you with a letter bomb or something. I don't know, maybe you should write her a letter or something._

_Make sure you stay safe._

_Harry_

Harry put away the letter just as the first arrivals for Transfiguration started to drift in.

It was going to be a long, grueling day.

* * *

_And there you have it! Review please!_


	27. The Manliest of all the Weasels

_I know this one is short but I had to get it out of the way for the next one. It will be longer, I promise._

_

* * *

_

_Harry,_

_I attached a letter to everyone's favourite Weaselette. Go ahead and read it if you want._

_I don't think you should worry about what she thinks. You aren't with her anymore. You're mine. _

_She needs to bloody well back off. Punch her if you have to. Don't allow her to as much as touch you. _

_I mean it._

_Draco_

_---_

_Ginerva,_

_I have recently been informed that you are still pining over my boyfriend, the ever-so-talented Harry Potter._

_I hope you realize that he is very much a gay man, and you more than likely forced him to go that way. He has moved on to bigger and better (much better) things._

_I really do suggest you move on. Zabini always likes you, maybe you should try dating him. He's definitely not gay._

_-D.M._

Harry laughed as he read the letter meant for Ginny and decided very quickly to pass it on to her. Re-sealing it and reattaching it to Pip's leg he sent him back out the window.

"Deliver it to Ginny at breakfast," he said and the owl flew off in the direction of the owlery.

"Get up Ron," Harry said and pulled on his foot before gathering up his clothes and heading to the loo, intent on getting ready for the day.

Harry's stomach was doing flip-flops. Having arrived back at Hogwarts on a Tuesday and starting class the next day, it hit Harry that he would see Draco in two day's time. He had decided that he would leave early Saturday morning for Grimmauld Place, spend the night, and leave late Sunday night. It wasn't a lot of time, but it was all he could manage.

Not that it needed to be said, but Harry was more than ready to get his classes over with.

Hermione was ready at about the same time Harry was, so they went down to breakfast together.

"Was Ron awake?" Hermione said in a bored tone.

Harry nodded. "I woke him up before I left."

"Good. Thank you."

"You're his girlfriend, not his mum," Harry said with a laugh. "You don't have to make sure he's on time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Someone has to. Plus, his mum asked to to. She knows how he is more than anyone."

There were thundering footsteps down the corridor. Both Hermione and Harry turned around and say Ron tearing toward them, his hair still damp and his robes and tie undone.

"Why did you bloody leave me?" He panted as he caught up with them, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders and planting his other hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We always leave you," Harry said, looking from Ron's hand to his face. "Why is today any different?"

"I'm tired of you leaving me," Ron said with a wheeze. "Why can't we go down together like we used to?"

"Because you're lazy and we're hungry?" Hermione supplied, looking up at Ron with an amused twinkle in her eye.

Harry snorted in his hand, glancing over to Hermione. "That's it, I think."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks for ganging up on me. I'm sure Malfoy would take my side if he were here. You would probably end up waiting on him."

"Probably," Harry admitted. "He's such a sodding girl. It would probably take him an hour just to do his hair."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that," Hermione said as she lead them into the Great Hall, which was about half full of mostly younger students.

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit as he sat down, noticing owls starting to flood in through the windows.

Scanning the table he found Ginny looking forlorn in the midst of her fellow sixth-years.

Pip landed in front of her and she looked vaguely surprised, unfastening the letter from his leg and opening it.

Harry had the decency to look away, instead immersing himself in Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Potter, we need to talk."

Harry jumped as he heard Ginny's cold voice behind him and his eyes widened as he turned around.

She stood there, clutching Draco's letter in one hand and the other planted firmly on her waist.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same," he said, smiling weakly at her.

Her eyes narrowed to slits and she snarled, "it's not. I need to talk to you. Now."

"But..."

"NOW."

Harry sighed and stood, resigning himself to the fact that he was in trouble and would more than likely be subject to multiple hexes and curses.

They had just stepped out of the Great Hall when she rounded on him, waving the parchment in his face and very quickly assuming the colour of an overripe tomato.

"What is this?" She screeched, hitting him in the face with the letter again with flourish.

"I...I don't know, a letter?" He whimpered, not sure what the repercussions would be if he backed away.

"You utter arsehole!" She snarled, smacking him again. "You know exactly what this is. You told Dr..._Malfoy_ that I was angry with him for stealing you away, didn't you?"

"No!" was Harry's automatic response. "Well...maybe. You're not?"

Ginny threw down the letter and looked on the verge of screaming. "Are you that bloody _full_ of yourself!" She said as she shoved him in the middle of his chest, her petite stature no deterrent of the fear he was feeling.

"No," Harry said, wrapping his fingers around he wand just in case. "I just...I...I'm extremely confused. Why were you..."

"I'm bloody well over you, Potter," Ginny snarled, her hazel eyes alight with fury. "Have been for quite a while. Actually, I moved on and developed a new crush."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But why...who did you...oh. _OH_. Shit."

Ginny picked the letter up off the floor and smoothed it, her eyes softening a bit.

"But you tell_ him_ that I'm pining over you and he writes me this extremely nasty letter. He _hates_ me now because of you and your overly fat head. And to top it all off, he suggested I date Zabini."

"Zabini is sexy in a dangerous sort of way," Harry offered, but cowered when Ginny sent him the death glare. "Sorry."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "And I know it's pointless and stupid to like Dr...Malfoy..."

"Call him Draco," Harry interjected, instantly regretting it when Ginny punched him.

"Fine..._Draco_, because he's stupid, arrogant, an utter arsehole and quite possibly they gayest man I've ever met."

"He's not..."

"Yes he is Harry. He's more girly than I am."

Harry wrinkled his nose but nodded his assent. He sighed and finally said, "Maybe your after a girly man because you want a girl. Have you ever thought of that?"

She narrowed her eyes and folded the letter, shoving it into the pocket of her robes. "That's absolutely absurd. I just...I'm going to write him and tell him the truth. As for you, I believe that in time I will somehow find it in my heart to forgive you. I can't right how. Good day, sir."

And she stormed off, leaving Harry in much confusion.

---

_Potter,_

_Ginny wrote me yesterday afternoon. Really, I had no idea she felt about me that way. I'm like a hopeless case magnet, aren't I? First you, now the youngest and manliest of all the Weasels._

_She said you called her a lesbian. I can safely say that I agree with you but I don't understand why anyone in their right mind would be attracted to a girl. Honestly._

_And may I agree with her on your fat head? Why would anyone like you when they have me to admire?_

_Moving on to more boring things, Remus and I are well on our way. We've already completed the first chapter in all of our books. Yeah, we're that fast._

_By the way, are you coming tomorrow night or Saturday? I wish you would come tomorrow, but if you don't it's fine. Does Dumbledore know you're coming?_

_Desperately awaiting your arrival,_

_Draco_

After much wrestling with the heavy typewriter Harry started his letter during his study period.

_Draco,_

_I'm tired of talking about Ginny. I feel bad enough about it having to see her every day._

_I'm coming Saturday morning. Sorry about that, I think the less I'm gone in the beginning the better. I know you want me to come tomorrow. I'm sorry. _

_Dumbledore thinks I'm coming on Friday, I think. I didn't tell him but I think he assumes I'll want to see you as soon as possible. _

_Until Saturday,_

_Harry_

Harry sent the letter and went down to join a rather uneventful dinner. Ginny was sitting by them but looking sullen and Harry just shook his head. He left for bed before anyone else and got back only to find a worn-out looking Pig collapsed on his bed.

"Don't worry, I'll let you rest tonight and send a letter back to Draco tomorrow," Harry said to the owl and if an owl could look appreciative, he would have looked that way in that moment.

And he crawled into bed, lighting his wand as he read:

_Harry,_

_It doesn't bother you that Dumbledore doesn't know exactly when you're coming? I guess if it doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me. Is Severus coming as well? Wait, why am I asking you, you don't talk to him, do you? Remus could really use some company, I've decided._

_Oh, and he's sent along the potion that helped me see. I'm waiting until you get back to take it again. I can't wait._

_Go to sleep,_

_Draco._

And he did.


	28. Teach Me Things

_Okay, just to address something:_

_I know I said Ginny would never be in my fics. I lied. Lesbian-like!Ginny is more than welcome. _

* * *

"Can today be a free day?"

"No Draco, it can't. We've got to work," Remus sighed.

"But we are very far ahead of Hogwarts," Draco said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Can't we just take one break? It's Friday and we must prepare for Harry's arrival."

"No, now get out your book," Remus said as he sat in his usual sunlit chair in the study.

"You're such a slave driver," Draco grumbled as he sifted through the books on the coffee table in front of him. "Defense first?"

"Of course," Remus replied and crossed his legs, cradling a cup of tea in one hand as he opened his book in his lap. "Chapter two, please. Page fifty-two."

Draco cracked open his book and ran his fingertips over the Braille in the bottom right corner of the page until he found what he was looking for. "Fine. Teach me things."

"Gladly," Remus said with a chuckle, but before he could say anything there was a rushing sound from the fireplace and Albus Dumbledore stepped out, brushing his dark green robes of soot.

"Albus?" Remus questioned as he rose, walking over to the older man. "What's going on, is something wrong?"

Dumbledore stared at Remus for a long while over his half-moon spectacles, an unreadable expression on his face.

"No, no Lupin, there's nothing wrong, I was only...is Potter here?"

Draco furrowed his brow and snapped, "I thought it was your job to know where your students are. He isn't coming today."

"Oh, I had hoped to catch you all together," Dumbledore said vaguely as his dulled blue eyes came to rest on Draco. "Draco. I trust you are doing well holed away here."

"Why did you want to catch us all together?" Remus interjected, motioning for Dumbledore to sit, but the old man didn't. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you a little about Draco's future," Dumbledore said as he stroke over to Draco and lay his hands on his shoulders. "He's rather important to the cause, I would say."

"What are you..." Remus started but Draco jumped up whirring around and grabbing his cane.

"Get out," Draco snarled, his entire body tense.

"Draco!"

Draco silenced Remus with another firm, "Get the hell out. You aren't Dumbledore."

"What ever do you mean, boy?" Dumbledore said with a quick, confused glance to Remus. "Of course I'm Dumbledore. How else would I have found this place?"

"Draco, you're being paranoid," Remus said, gently grabbing his arm but he was pushed away.

"Don't. He isn't..."

"I'll only tell you once Mr. Malfoy, I don't appreciate you accusing me of being an imposter," Dumbledore said coldly. "Nor does anyone else value your opinion at the moment."

Remus watched as Dumbledore's eyes flashed an odd, cold grey then back to blue. "W...who are you? Where's Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled a cruel, uncharacteristic smile and laughed deep in his throat as he pulled out a snake-tipped ebony wand. "Never you mind, half-breed. Never you mind."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what was going on in front of him. Not only had Ginny come to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian, but she had seemed to have developed a massive crush on Hermione. It was amusing to Harry, who was the only one who seemed to know what was really going on.

From his vantage point in one of the high-backed chairs near the fireplace where he sat finishing up the weekends homework he was witnessing a rather interesting occurrence.

Ron, who was sifting through a stack of worn-looking Chocolate Frog cards with his tongue caught between his teeth, was seated on the couch with his arm slung around Hermione's shoulder, her head resting against his side as she read a thick and rather dusty-looking book.

Ginny kept periodically walking by, fixing her eyes on the back of Hermione's head and looking very much like she wanted to say something but she didn't, only continued her pacing.

Finally it seemed Hermione had enough. "Ginny, love, could you sit down? You're making me nervous."

Ginny did an odd combination of blushing and flushing. "Y...yeah, s...sure," she said and walked over to sit on the other end of the couch where Hermione had made a place for her by lifting her legs. When Ginny sat she draped them across her lap.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a warm smile before returning to her book.

Ginny looked close to fainting.

Harry rolled his eyes as he blotted his final scroll. "There. Aren't you proud of me Hermione? I finished my work early for once."

"Very good Harry, if you would be so kind as to pat yourself on the back I would be forever grateful," she said in a bored tone. "It's not that big of a deal when you bloody do you work. You're supposed to anyway"

"I'm proud of you," Ron said, looking up from his cards. "I haven't even started yet."

Hermione crossed her legs and sighed as Ginny let out a little squeak.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry said as he stood, packing up all his things.

"As long as you never call me that again," she muttered as she shot from her seat, following Harry up into the boy's dormitory. "What did you want to..."

"I'm just going to throw this idea out there, you can see where it takes you, alright?" Harry said with a small wink. "Why don't you, I don't know, go after people who aren't dating? You would probably have more luck if you had a crush on someone who didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. What do you think?"

"I don't have a crush on..."

"Hermione. You aren't as sly when it comes to the ladies."

Ginny did the odd blush/flush thing again. "Damn. I just...it's hard."

"I know," Harry said as he patted her shoulder. "I know. Listen, I've got to pack a few things so unless you want to help, I suggest you clear off."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and said, "Fine," rather grudgingly.

As she left Harry noticed that Pip hadn't returned with the reply he had sent Draco earlier in the day. Harry assumed that Draco found it rather pointless to send a letter to someone the day you are to see them, so he didn't worry much. He'd just have to whine when he got home.

Pulling out a rucksack he stuffed his wand, a book Hermione had found in the library that contained various Dark Arts spells in Braille, and a few Blood Pops that Ron had said to pass on to Draco in it.

Shouldering the bag and deciding he couldn't wait any longer he ran down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and a rather confused-looking Ginny.

He made his way to Snape's office first, knocking on the door. "Enter," Snape's voice called and Harry pushed his way in.

"I'm going to Grimmauld Place," Harry said flatly. "You coming?"

"I'm coming tomorrow afternoon. I've much grading to do," Snape said with a sigh. "I assume you want to use my Floo, don't you?"

"Naturally," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

"Just don't get any soot on my rug," Snape said with a dismissive wave.

Harry rolled his eyes as he climbed into the fireplace, throwing down his handful of Floo Powder and shouting his destination.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace in the living room he knew that something was wrong. There were no voices, no sounds, nothing.

He sped out into the corridor and called, "Draco?"

He was met with silence. Harry's breath began to come in a more rapid pace, trying to keep up with his heart. "Draco? Remus?"

He started to jog down the corridor, looking into each room quickly "Where are you?" He said in a slightly desperate tone, peeking his head into the study.

Dread weighted his heart as he eyes fell on the body.

"R...Remus?" He whispered, his throat sticking together as he approached the prone figure of his ex-teacher.

But Remus didn't move, his glassy eyes fixed on the ceiling, his face frozen in a look of stubborn determination.

"Remus?" He whispered again as tears begin to break free from his eyes. "Wake up. P...please wake up..."

But he didn't.

Harry quickly crawled over to the fireplace and dumped an entire container of Floo Powder into the hearth. "Severus Snape's office," he sobbed, sticking his head in.

"What do you...what's wrong, Potter?"

Harry's vision blurred as Snape rose from his desk. He could feel his mouth moving but couldn't hear the words.

"W...what?" Snape said in a tone of voice Harry had never heard before.

"He's gone," Harry sobbed. "Remus is dead and Draco is gone. I...I don't know...I can't fucking do this. I thought they were safe here. Dumbledore said..."

"Get out of the way Potter," Snape snarled and he forced his way through the fire, landing on his knees in the study at Grimmauld Place. "Whe...oh fuck..."

He had spied Remus, pressing his long, potion-stained fingers over his mouth as he closed his eyes. Harry had never seen him look so exposed and he wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone look so heartbroken.

"What should we..." Harry sobbed, not sure what to do. "I don't..."

Snape reached out for Remus' clenched hand, taking the cooling flesh in his hand and blinking hard. "I...we...we need to find Draco. I'm sure he's been taken to Voldemort's hideout. I can only get there when my Dark Mark burns, I'm Apparated there right after..."

And as he said it he flinched, pulling up his sleeve and staring at the darkened Mark.

"We don't have much time Potter," Snape said as he released Remus' hand with difficulty. "Quick, touch it."

Harry didn't hesitate, just lay his hand over Snape's blistering but cold arm.

The last thing he saw before the pair of them whirled away was Remus' lifeless body, an image that would never leave Harry.

* * *

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Don't hate me. _

_Next chapter will be a thrilling one, and longer. I promise._


	29. I Know

_Chapter 29: I Know_

* * *

Harry landed on his knees on hard ground, pain shooting up his thighs as he fell over onto the palms of his hands.

His eyes quickly darted around him in search of Snape and he finally found him standing stock-still behind him. He had a guarded look on his face, a look that hid everything but the anger boiling behind his gaze.

"I've got to go, come up with a plan," Snape said in a type of voice Harry had never heard from the man before. "Try not to die, Potter. There's been enough of that."

"Listen Snape, I…"

"Not now," Snape said as he finally caught Harry's eyes. It was then that Harry saw something that he never thought he would see: a single tear slid down Snape's cheek. "Stay here until you know what you're doing. Watch where I go so you can follow."

All Harry could do was nod as he witnessed another tear break away.

In a flash of black robes Snape was gone, leaving Harry alone in front of the prison-like mansion they had arrived in front of.

Harry expected his mind to be running rampant with wild thoughts, but it was coldly blank.

He had to save Draco and finish off Voldemort once and for all and for the first time in his life he had no idea what he was going to do. He had no Ron, no Hermione, and no Dumbledore. He just had himself, and his self-faith was dwindling as he tried to force his mind to work.

He watched as Snape slipped in the front door after he took a moment to compose himself. Harry knew he must do the same, compose himself and try his very best to push all fear out of his mind.

Harry finally stood and drew his wand, clutching the bit of wood in his shredded palm. Taking a few deep breaths and casting the Disillusionment charm on himself, he set off in the direction of the rundown mansion, feeling more frightened than he had ever expected.

But then again, Draco had never been captured in his expectations, nor Remus killed.

All at once Harry realized that this was it. The end. After tonight, only one of them would be alive.

Harry steeled himself for the inevitable. The final battle.

* * *

"Ah Severus, welcome back," Lucius said, leaning on the tall back of Lord Voldemort's chair. It took everything Severus had to remain impassive.

He chose not to respond to Lucius, instead turning his attentions to Voldemort himself.

"My Lord."

There was a look on the reptilian man's face that Snape hadn't seen in a long time: Voldemort was excited. "I've called you here with wonderful news, Severus. We have acquired young Draco. Lucius found him and captured him personally, in our clever Dumbledore disguise, of course."

"As well as getting rid of a filthy half-breed in the process," Lucius added with a sick gleam in his eye. "It was all too easy."

Something in the back of Severus' mind snapped, a rushing sound filling his ears. He remembered it all, the torture of Dumbledore, the Polyjuice Potion…everything. He was brought back to reality as he felt his fingernails puncture the palms of his hands.

Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers and said, "Draco, come," in a bored tone.

As soon as Snape's eyes fell on Draco he knew that he was under the effects of the Imperius curse. His spine was unnaturally straight, his head bowed and eyes cast downward.

He stopped at Voldemort's feet, kneeling and softly saying, "Yes my Lord?"

Voldemort's spindly hand came to rest on his head. "Brilliant, isn't it? After all this time, all it took was a well-placed spell for us to get from him what we've wanted all along."

"And what is that, my Lord?" Snape questioned, glancing at Lucius as he spoke.

"Harry Potter, of course," Voldemort said as he tilted up Draco's chin.

Draco's eyes came to rest on Voldemort's own red slits as he toned, "All we want from Harry Potter is him dead, right my Lord?"

Lucius chuckled darkly, a proud gleam in his eye as he gazed down at his son.

"Very good young Malfoy," the Dark Lord said with a sneer. "As we all know, that is all we have ever wanted from Potter. And you, beautiful boy, will make the perfect bait."

* * *

Harry could hear voices. Rather, he could hear the sharp voice of Lucius Malfoy and the occasional input of a voice he thought was vaguely familiar.

Lucius' voice came closer and the door swung open. Harry's heart leapt into his throat and he held his breath as the man swept past him, quickly heading the way opposite Harry had come, leaving the door he had exited slightly ajar.

He waited until Lucius disappeared around the corner before he made his way over to the room, sliding in as quietly as possible and shutting the door with a gentle click.

"Who's there?" The vaguely familiar voice said and Harry whipped around, seeing Draco poised by the window with his wand drawn.

Quickly removing his Disillusionment charm he called, "Oh thank Merlin you're alright, I was so bloody worried about you." He rushed over to Draco and gathered him into his arms.

Draco remained stiff in Harry's arms and Harry finally pulled away, cradling Draco at arm's length and holding his clear, slate-blue gaze.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's calculating eyes flicked over his face. "Fuck Draco…you…you can see! How? When?"

"My punishment was only temporary," Draco said flatly as his fingers tightened around his wand. "It was to be removed when I returned. I have returned."

"Draco love, we have to go," Harry whispered as he threaded his fingers together with Draco's. "I still have to find Voldemort and finish him off."

"You won't have a problem finding the Dark Lord, Potter," Draco said as he pressed a quick kiss to Harry's knuckles.

Harry knitted his brows together, tugging Draco's arm gently towards the door. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm right here," sounded the voice of Lord Voldemort and chills coursed up and down Harry's spine.

Harry's heart sank as Draco pried his hand free and sank to his knees, head bowed.

"My Lord," He said in a quiet, almost reverent tone.

Harry turned around slowly, his wand centered between Voldemort's eyes.

"What have you done?" Harry said through gritted teeth, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Voldemort made a quick hand gesture and Draco stood and walked over to him, standing by his side.

"I have merely claimed what is rightfully mine," Voldemort said as he drew his own wand. "You didn't seriously believe that he was going to stay with you, did you?"

Harry took a gulping breath. "You…you mean this was all a trick? He…he never…"

Voldemort laughed cruelly and hissed, "And you thought he did? Malfoys are much too intelligent to associate with you, nevertheless _love_ you."

"No…" Harry breathed, looking over to Draco helplessly. "Please tell me that this is a lie. Please."

Draco simply narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You're too easy, Potter."

Harry's breathing hitched as he took a step backwards. "This…this isn't fair…"

"Since when do I do what's fair? Since when do I do what's right? I don't care what you think, Potter," Voldemort sneered, advancing on Potter like a predator.

Harry's hand was going numb where he gripped his wand. He sent another desperate glance to Draco and whispered, "I know you felt something, and I could see it in your eyes even if you couldn't see it in mine. I know you felt it with every touch, every kiss, every one of my fucking heartbeats. You can't deny what we had, what I know still courses through your veins."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco ground out through the tears streaming down his face. "Stop."

Harry felt the tip of Voldemort's wand find purchase against his Adam's apple. "Draco please," Harry sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut to block away his own tears.

"Yes Draco," Voldemort chuckled, "Please. Please tell Harry Potter how you really feel. Tell him that you don't love him. Tell him you want him to die now at my hands."

Draco was shaking as wave after wave of fresh tears escaped from his blank eyes. When he finally spoke it was in a steady voice that contradicted everything about him in that moment. "I don't love you. I never did love you. I never will love you. Most of all though, I will delight in seeing you die."

Before Draco had finished speaking and before Voldemort had time to register what was going on Harry had buried his wand into the Dark Lord's gut and snarled, "Avada Kedavra."

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Shortly after Voldemort collapsed Draco followed in suit, Harry making it over to him before he head made contact with the ground.

* * *

Severus could see the pain he himself was experiencing reflected in Lucius' eyes.

Lucius pulled up his left robe sleeve and watched in horror as his Dark Mark burned acid green then slowly began to fade. When it was completely gone from the other man's pale inner arm, Severus checked his own arm to prove the obvious. The Dark Lord had been defeated.

"It isn't possible," Lucius said breathlessly, casting wild eyes to Snape. "He…he can't be…"

Lightning fast, Severus sent out a hand and snatched away Lucius' wand, snapping it and tossing it away.

"You bloody traitor," Lucius hissed, making a quick move to the door but found his way blocked. "I never trusted you. The Dark Lord insisted to keep you informed. He was ignorant enough to believe you, but I wasn't."

Snape raised his wand. "You are a lot of talk Malfoy. You talked me into being a Death Eater, talked me into playing your little games, but you aren't going to talk yourself out of this. This time I'm not gullible enough to fall for you enticing words. This time it's personal."

Lucius crossed his arms, arching a single eyebrow. "And what have I done this time?"

Severus' eyes narrowed to slits as he ground out, "You assisted with the capture of Albus Dumbledore, as well as his torture. You took his place in a school of innocent children. And lastly, and most importantly, you murdered Remus Lupin. You killed my life."

Laughter bubbled on Lucius' face. "And you believe yourself special? Do you have any idea how many people's loved ones I have killed, how many _you've_ killed? I did the world a favour by getting rid of one more werewolf."

"You are insane," Severus said as he felt an angry heat fill his body.

"No more insane than you friend," Lucius chuckled. "I'm very sorry I broke your little heart, though. I can always describe his face right before he died. I've seen a lot of fear in people's eyes as the green light leaves the end of my wand, but no fear was more fulfilling than the terror in his eyes."

Severus could hear his heart beating in his ears and Lucius was on the ground writhing in pain. Snape assumed he had cast the Cruciatus curse, but he couldn't remember saying it.

He lifted the curse and watched Malfoy tremble at his feet. "You deserve to pay for all you've done," he snarled, casting the Cruciatus again and watching in awe as Lucius let out a gut-wrenching scream. "You deserve to die."

When Lucius regained the ability to speak again he croaked, "And you don't? You've killed and tortured just as I have. You are just as evil as I am."

Another Cruciatus hit Lucius Malfoy and through his screams you could still hear Snape say, "I know."

* * *


	30. Noble's Just a Nice Way of Saying Stupid

Over and over Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's soft hair. It was longer than Harry remembered, or possibly he just hadn't noticed before.

Draco's tears had long since dried on his cheeks, his eyelashes sparkling with the moisture.

His breathing was shallow but steady and Harry's heart clenched and unclenched as Draco stirred, a hitch in his breath as he tried to open his eyes but seemed too weak to do so.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice was strained and dry-sounding, his eyelids relaxing as he went limp in Harry's arms.

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded frantically, grasping first Draco's shoulder, then his hands.

"Thank Merlin Draco, I thought…" but he couldn't finish the sentence.

Draco shuttered as a fresh tear fell from his closed eye. Sliding a hand over Harry's cheek he whispered, "You're here."

Harry kissed Draco's fingertips, pulling him up into his arms. "You scared me."

Draco sobbed, his face damp as he pressed it into Harry's neck. Harry just held him through his tears.

"Draco, love, look at me," Harry whispered in his ear as Draco lifted his face, revealing bloody tear streaks. His eyes opened and Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were no longer clear, but marred, once again, with shallow, bloody cuts.

"I can't," Draco choked through his tears and Harry cast a quick healing spell to close the wounds.

"It's alright love," Harry whispered, gathering him into his arms and gently rocking him like a child. "It's fine. You'll be fine."

Draco held on tightly to Harry's shirt, breathing heavily. "It was my father, Harry…he…he was Dumbledore…"

At that, Harry's heart sank. Dumbledore had been captured, most likely murdered, and Lucius Malfoy had been ordered to take his place at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, the Secret Keeper to Grimmauld Place, had been tortured to the point of giving away Remus and Draco's location. Harry found it hard to process that information.

Draco must have found his silence as a cue to continue. "Is…is Remus…?"

Harry just nodded. It was enough.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's shirt, burrowing his face in."

"We need to get out of here Draco," he whispered, sending a quick eye to Voldemort's crumpled body. "We need to find Snape and get back to Grimmauld Place before any other Death Eaters find out he's dead."

Draco nodded and climbed to his feet, holding tightly on to Harry's arm. Harry hesitated, not sure which direction to go.

"He's with my father in the main chamber," Draco finally said. "If I know Severus, that's where he'll be."

"Doing what, exactly?" Harry asked as he led the pair of them out into the corridor. Harry already knew the answer to that question. He had seen the hurt in Snape's eyes and knew all too well what he had in store for Lucius Malfoy.

Draco grinned a bit and didn't reply.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He lowered his wand; his white knuckled slowly returning to their normal color.

There was a crackling breath from Lucius Malfoy, who lay in a crumpled, trembling mass on the stone floor.

He didn't let the breath back out.

Snape held his breath for a long moment, the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears and pounding on his eardrums.

He finally opened his eyes, catching Lucius' dull, lifeless gaze. As he stared into the dead man's eyes, his own began to burn. It wasn't until he couldn't see anymore that he realized he was crying, waves of burning tears falling so fast that he could barely register their presence.

Before he could so much as think he found himself on his knees, clutching at his heart and forcing himself to breathe.

It was harder than he remembered.

He felt a presence somewhere behind him before he felt a cold, gentle hand fall on his arm.

"We have to go," Harry snapped from behind him, not sure why he felt angry.

Snape made no move to acknowledge he had been heard. The gentle hand lying on his arm didn't budge.

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly, staring at Draco's hand.

Draco reached for his hand and held it tightly. "No you aren't. You aren't. You don't have to apologize."

Snape dropped Draco's hand and stood, shaking out his robes. "We have to go."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing, just followed Snape back out to the grounds and, grabbing Snape's arm with one hand and wrapping the other around Draco's waist tightly, allowed himself to be Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

For the first time, Harry landed on his feet after Apparition, Draco coiled up next to him, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Snape muttered something and made his way to the study and Harry found he couldn't watch him go.

"Is he going…" Draco began, and Harry just held on tighter.

Harry smoothed Draco's hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Draco sighed, "Even if it was just a week. It seemed much longer."

"When I came back and you weren't here, and Remus…Remus was…" Harry's voice hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. I didn't know…"

He pressed his cheek to Draco's and tried to hold back a sob to no avail. "F…for the first time I…I was scared that I would fail and not be able to save you. I was more scared that you were hurt than what would happen to me. I would give my life for you in a heartbeat."

"That's stupid," Draco said with a sniffle. "Stupid, stupid hero."

Harry managed a laugh through his tears. "It's not stupid. It's noble."

"Noble's just a nice way of saying stupid," Draco said as he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck. "Naturally, I never had a doubt in my mind."

Harry grinned and smoothed his hand over Draco's cheek. "Thanks for that. Also, remind me to teach you how to throw off an Imperius curse just in case the need to do so ever arises."

Draco drew his bottom lip between his teeth, another tear breaking free from his hazy gaze. "I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I tried to fight against it. I tried until my brain screamed but…the words were coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry."

"There's no need in apologizing," Harry whispered. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I had almost forgotten what you looked like," Draco's voice sounded as he ghosted his fingertips over first Harry's cheekbones, then his lips, then finally bringing them to gently grasp at his neck. "…Almost forgot your eyes. Today, when I saw you for however brief of a time, I remembered all over again. I don't want to forget again, Harry. It would hurt too much."

Harry sighed, his eyes burning and dry. "You won't. Snape's got a potion that works. It will help Draco. It will."

Draco nodded but Harry could tell that he didn't believe him.

"Don't leave," Draco said against Harry's neck. "Don't ever leave."

Harry tightened his grip and simply said, "Never."

* * *

His knuckles were strained, his tight grip on his knees making his hands cramp.

He had been staring at Remus' hand, open and sprawled next to the book Remus had been holding when he fell.

That was the only part of the man he could bring himself to look at. Even then, his motionless hand blurred in and out of focus as waves of silent tears broke.

He hesitantly sent out one of his hands, laying a single, slender fingertip in the middle of Remus' open palm.

Just as his dulled skin tone suggested, he was cold.

Severus doubled over, pressing his free hand over his mouth as he wrapped Remus' hand together with his.

It hurt. More than anything he had ever experienced this hurt. The piece he had been missing, the piece he had looked to fill with Voldemort and with Hogwarts, the piece that turned out to be the easiest to fill, was now lying very still on the floor next to him, not breathing and growing colder and duller as time passed.

He expected his mind to be racing, but it was blank.

Severus couldn't force himself to look into Remus' eyes, knowing he would find those blank as well.

"You can't leave me," He said in a tone barely over a whisper. "Not when I just found you."

He didn't expect a response, but he wanted one more than he wanted breath.

The thought that killing Lucius would ease the pain, would somehow made them even, was completely false. Severus had killed more than he cared to mention and regretted all but one. He would never regret being able to see the torturous pain he was causing reflected in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Nothing could make him regret that.

He could feel his tears pooling and running down the back of his hand, cleaving to Remus. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go.

"I need you," Severus whispered and before he knew it his head was resting on Remus' chest. Never in his life had he felt this helpless. Never in his life had he felt so alone. He couldn't remember the last time he cried and up to this point he couldn't recall a reason to.

He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

He sat there for longer than he could say, crying and trying to remember how to breathe. He wished that Remus would hold him back, take a deep breath, say something, but he knew he wouldn't. Never again.

He tightened his grip, squeezing his eyes shut against his tears.

* * *

"We're going to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said into Draco's neck. "We're leaving here and we aren't coming back. I can't stay here."

Draco nodded slowly. "Do…do you think it will be alright for me to go back?"

"I…truthfully don't care," Harry replied. "Dumbledore would have wanted you to go back. Now, it's safe for you to do so."

"Alright," Draco sighed. "Let's go. Should we…should we get Severus?"

Harry was silent for a long while until he finally said, "No. He'll come when he's ready. For now, let's let him grieve."

Draco nodded, closing his eyes as Harry pressed on. "The people at Hogwarts deserve to know what happened. They deserve to know that Dumbledore is dead, but Hogwarts still remains. They deserve to know that Voldemort is gone and will never, ever be coming back. They deserve the truth."

Draco allowed Harry to lead him to the fireplace and before he knew it he was sprawled on the worn rug in front of Severus' hearth.

"To your common room, then?" Draco said a tad breathlessly, grasping Harry's hand.

Harry climbed to his feet and helped Draco up. "Yes, I suppose so."

And they left, trailing soot all the way to the door.


	31. I'm Not The One Who Cried

_Chapter 31: I'm Not The One Who Cried_

* * *

You-Know-Who Defeated

_Mysterious Defeat of Dark Lord_

_With the mystery surrounding the workings of You-Know-Who, the Wizarding world has been living in fear for years on end. After many seemingly random attacks and the recent new concerning the disappearance of Draco Malfoy, son of alleged Death Eater Lucius Malfoy the Ministry of Magic and civilians alike have suffered. _

_The world can breathe a sigh of relief. Word has reached the Daily Prophet that He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated five days ago in his hideout underneath a cemetery in an undisclosed location. It had also been revealed He Who Must Not Be Named has had Death Eaters stationed in Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has been posing as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore since the start of term. Lucius Malfoy was found dead, however, but no death affected the Wizarding community quite like that of Albus Dumbledore. He had apparently been captured by Lord Voldemort and brutally murdered, before being replaced by Malfoy. _

_There is still no information regarding the person or persons responsible for dealing the final blow to the most evil wizard of our time, but all signs point to Harry Potter, who was unavailable for comment. _

_Draco Malfoy has, rumor tells, also been found and returned safely to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There has been no word on the reason for his disappearance or his condition. _

_The Prophet will strive to keep you informed as new information arises. _

* * *

Harry folded up the newspaper before dropping it onto the worn sofa of the Gryffindor common room. 

With a sigh he started up the dormitory stairs, the hollow echo of his feet reverberation off the smooth stone surrounding him.

"Wake up," Harry tones, pulling open the curtains surrounding his bed with flourish. "You're going down to see Snape, remember?"

The occupant of the bed groaned and rolled over onto his back, his fine blonde hair splayed across Harry's pillow in a delicate fan.

"Up," Harry repeated as he tugged at one slender toe. "I need enough time to walk you to the dungeon and get back to Divination when Madam Pomfrey told you to take it easy I highly doubt she meant twenty-four hour bed rest."

"I don't want to get out of your bed," Draco whined, his dead eyes open and unfocused. "I'm rather content laying right here. Plus, I'm not too sure I'm ready to try this potion."

Harry lowered himself onto the bed, laying his head next to Draco's. "You don't want to see again?"

"Of course I do," Draco replied in a whisper, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck. "I just…I'm afraid to put too much faith into the potion because maybe it won' work. I don't want to be disappointed, and I don't want you to be either. I'd rather just lay here in your bed and breathe in your scent and try to remember your smile than be let down again."

"It will work," Harry said softly, wrapping an arm around Draco. "It worked before."

"But there still is a chance it won't," Draco argued. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, okay? You've been through enough."

"Oh please, and you haven't?" Harry said as he climbed out of bed. "I wasn't recently kidnapped."

"Let's not start a pity party," Draco groaned, sitting up and fumbling over the top of Harry's bedside table for his glasses. "I'm not kidnapped anymore, Voldemort's not trying to kill you anymore, we're fine. We can be normal now, or as normal as we can be."

Harry only chuckled, pressing a kiss to Draco's neck. "Go take a shower and I'll bring you some clothes on, and don't try that drying charm again, my dorm mates weren't very happy about having no water in the loo."

"I need a new wand," Draco said as he picked up the loaner want Headmistress McGonagall had given him. "This one doesn't work right, and not being able to see isn't helping."

"We'll get you one when the term ends," Harry said with an eyeroll. "I think you can make do with what you've got for now. At least you can do magic again. Surely you missed that when you were in hiding."

Draco only shrugged. He had wanted to say no, that he didn't miss magic, mostly because most magic involved being able to see and since he couldn't, he had resigned himself to never brandishing a wand again. He didn't want Harry to reassure him anymore. Bloody Gryffindors and their Bloody encouragement. Instead he said, "Don't bring me any of your horrible school robes, I refuse to wear them."

"And how will you know if I bring you a Gryffindor robe?" Harry asked as he started piling clothes on his bed, topping them off with a set of plain black robes.

"They smell funny of course," Draco replied with a grin before disappearing down the staircase, his hands trailing down the wall as he went.

Harry only rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Potter read the _Prophet_ to you, I trust," Snape said from across his desk, folding the paper up and laying it down. 

"No sir," Draco replied truthfully. "Why, has the Dark Lord's death finally reached the public's ears?"

"Yes," Snape replied flatly. Draco didn't have to see his face to know what he was feeling. "As well as the deaths of Albus, Remus, and your father."

Draco lowered his head. He had half-expected Severus to stumble of Remus' name, but he didn't.

"Remus' funeral is tomorrow, Dumbledore's the day after."

"And father's?" Draco asked, his face hard. "Surely mother…"

"She's already buried him," he replied coldly. "I'm sure she realized the only visitors would be there to spit on his grave."

Draco didn't respond. Snape cleared his throat. "I trust you will pass along the message to Potter. I'm taking a Portkey out at nine in the morning if you'd like to come with me. If not, it's in Godric's Hollow, I'm burying him next to Black and the Potter's. I think he would have liked that."

There was a tear in his voice, and Draco was very glad he didn't have to witness the grief. "Harry will like to visit their graves as well. I don't think he ever has."

"Too busy, I'm sure," Severus said with a snort. "What with a madman trying to kill him and all."

Draco chuckled, fingering the worn wool of the robe Harry had given him. "I'm sure that's it."

"Quite." Draco heard Snape's chair squeal as he stood, followed shortly by the clanking of glass phials. "Now, I've made enough of this potion for six doses. You'll take it once a week for six weeks. The most you'll be able to see more than likely will be blurred lines, possibly black and white. At the most, it may be like looking through fogged glass. We won't know until you try it."

Draco nodded, then asked, "What happens after six weeks?"

"If you were to take this potion all the time, you would build up an immunity to it, much like Veritaserum," Snape explained. "You'll take it for six weeks, not take it for four, and take it for six. If we're lucky, we may see some form of macular regeneration."

Draco's brow furrowed. "You mean they could get better?"

"Heal," Snape corrected. "Not get better. Your scars may go away."

Draco nodded, then felt Snape press the first dose into his hand. He took a deep breath and tossed it back, the warm, almost spicy taste of the potion making his nose tingle.

His vision went white briefly before returning to the monotonous black. "Thank you for this," Draco said as he accepted the bag of phials. "You've no idea how much this means to me, and Harry too, though he'd never admit it to your face. I think he really does like you."

"He only puts up with me because you find it necessary to grace me with your presence," Snape said as he helped Draco to the door. "If it weren't for you, I'm sure he would still have nothing good to say about me."

Draco chuckled. "And who said he has something nice to say about you now?"

"Absolutely no one," Severus said with a small grin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright," Draco said as he shouldered the bad. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Snape said, "I'm just happy to have another potion to brew every month."

Draco could hear the sad smile in his voice.

* * *

"So it doesn't work right away?" Hermione asked as she examined a phial of the potion. "It's a gradual thing?" 

"Yeah," Draco said as he felt Draco drop down next to him on the couch, laying a hand on his leg. "I've got to take it every day for six weeks. The more I take it, the better my eyes will get, Severus makes it sound."

"Fascinating," Hermione breathed. "It's amazing what potions can do."

"Hermione, is Ron still mad at me?" Harry asked, making it more than obvious that he wasn't listening to their conversation at all.

"He's not mad at you," Hermione said as she returned the potion to the bag. "He's just annoyed that you went off to defeat evil without him. Frankly, so am I. You disappeared from Hogwarts without so much as a note. For all we knew you had been captured and killed. You were gone for a long time, so long that Ron and I went to Professor Snape to see if you had maybe went to see Draco early, but he wasn't there either. Then we got really scared."

"Hermione…" Harry began, but she cut him off.

"I'm not done. After that, Ron was sure that something was going on…that Voldemort had you and was torturing you for sport in front of his Death Eaters or something. I'm not afraid to say it, but Ron was more scared for you than I was, he expected the worst. I just thought that you and Professor Snape had left for Grimmauld Place early. We didn't hear anything until Professor McGonagall came to tell the common room that the Professor Dumbledore had, in fact, not been Professor Dumbledore at all and he was dead…it all seemed to fall into place. We followed her back to her office to ask her about what she knew."

Harry lowered his head , watching Draco tangle their fingers together.

"Professor Snape had told her that Draco had been kidnapped and that Remus was dead," Hermione's voice cracked and Harry's couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Ron held on to my hand so tightly I couldn't feel my fingers. We both knew you would do something rash and heroic, we just didn't think you would do it without us. We've always been rash and heroic together."

Harry didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' was the first thing to come to mind, but he really wasn't sorry. He did what he had to do.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Now, with that said, I don't want an apology. I know you did what you thought was best and you saved the day and killed Voldemort and got the girl…or in your case boy…in the end, and I'm glad for you. But Harry, from now on, do please try to think about what you put other people through before you go rushing into things. You have no idea how many people you would affect if you were hurt. Understand?"

"I understand," Harry said softly, his head still lowered like a scolded child. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't apologize to me," Hermione said with a small wave, "I'm not the one who cried."

"Weasley cried?" Draco said incredulously. "Because he was _scared_? You're kidding."

Harry just lowered his face into his hands and groaned.

"God damn it, is homosexuality bloody contagious or something?" Ron screeched as he barreled through the portrait hole, Ginny and, oddly enough, Luna Lovegood, close behind.

"Yes Weasley," Draco drawled with a shadow of his former sneer, "Don't come too close or it will catch."

"You lot have infected my SISTER!" Ron bellowed, motioning at Ginny and Luna. Ginny looked annoyed, Luna looked lost.

"You were right Harry," Ginny said simply, and Harry grinned.

"Wait…you…Harry…you didn't…" Ron sputtered. "You…you told her she was a…a…a girl gay?"

"Lesbian Ronald," Hermione corrected. "The correct term is lesbian."

Ron's veins looked like they were trying to crawl out of his skin. Harry only shrugged. "I merely suggested the idea. It was up to her to decide. I'm happy for you Ginny, and you too, Luna."

"Don't celebrate too soon," Luna said, her wide, blue eyes trained on Harry. "Gays are more likely to attract Blinkering Numbertwats."

Ginny beamed at the blonde, whereas Draco ducked behind his hand to hide a snicker, Harry tried his best to nod in concern, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron just looked…well…purple.

"The world has gone completely insane," Ron finally decided, after watching Ginny and Luna talk about the effects of Blinkering Numbertwat venom for an hour at the same time he watched Harry and Draco whisper, brush hands, and giggle rather unbecomingly at one another. "Absolutely batshit."

"Sorry love," Hermione said, not looking up from her homework. "I'll let you have sex with me later if it will make you feel any better."

And, unsurprisingly, Ron supposed it would.

* * *


	32. Company Of Your Fellow Man

_Chapter 32: Company Of Your Fellow Man_

* * *

Harry had ever been to a funeral before. Ron, Hermione, and Draco all had and all agreed readily that they were thoroughly depressing affairs. Harry couldn't imagine anything being more depressing than attending the funeral of one of their very best friends.

Both Hermione and Ron had been very vocal about it, talking abut the first time they met Remus on the Hogwarts Express before the start of their third year of Hogwarts, fast asleep. They talked of how they had liked him straight away after he had helped Harry recover from his fainting spell caused by the dementors, and how their friendship had grown even more as they got to know more and more about the man.

Harry just smiled and nodded, the only indication that he was upset his rhythmic squeezing of Draco's hand.

Draco had been very silent, pressed very close to Harry's side.

He had woken up very early the morning of the funeral, shaking Harry awake and whispering, "Harry, I think we need to go with Severus this morning so he isn't alone. I'm sure they'll be others from Hogwarts going that Ron and Hermione can come with, don't you think?"

Harry yawned and stretched, smoothing a hand over Draco's bare stomach. "Yeah, alright. What time do I need to tell Hermione to be there?"

"It starts at ten," Draco replied. "They'll probably want to be their at least twenty minutes early."

"Okay," Harry said as he kicked off the duvet. "If you want to go on to the showers and come back here to dress I think it will be fine…no one will be up."

"Not even Neville?" Draco said as he sat up. "He wakes up pretty early, Harry."

"Don't come in naked or anything," Harry said with a chuckle. "Not that I think Neville would goggle at you or anything. He's still scared of you, for the most part. Seamus would be the one to stare at you, but you would never know because he would be incredibly quiet whilst doing so."

Draco froze and said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course," Harry whispered, as he climbed out of his bed. "Seamus is with Pavarti. Dean's the one we worry about."

"Thomas?" Draco said with a snort. "He isn't gay. I do believe you are the only Gryffindor male who is lucky enough to enjoy the company of your fellow man. Now I'm going to go get in the shower, you should do the same. Please get out your best black dress robes, and I want your help with my hair, alright?"

"I'd never think I'd see the day where I'd here Draco Malfoy ask me for help with his hair," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hand and led them to the lavatory.

"Yes, well…" Draco said with a grin.

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said with a grin, "now if you make my hair look like shit I'll kill you, alright, love?"

Harry grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

* * *

After a long shower and a conversation over the shower wall, Harry and Draco returned to Harry's dark slowly brightening common room, where Harry pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed and directed Draco to sit down.

"I'm going to miss him," Draco finally sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's really odd, but he was probably the first adult male who was kind to me. Really kind. And I was kind in turn. I really liked him."

"Everyone who met him liked him," Harry said as he rifled through his wardrobe, pulling out pants, socks, and undershirts for both he and Draco. "And if you didn't like him when you first met him, you liked him when you got to know him."

Draco nodded, accepting the clothes and standing up, pulling up his pants and letting the towel drop to the floor. "I think that's the first I've heard you say on the matter," Draco said, holding his hand out in front of him as a signal for Harry.

Harry took it with enthusiasm and grabbed Draco's hands, drawing him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "It's the first I've heard you say on the matter as well pet," Harry said against Draco's neck.

"It's because we're emotionally stunted," Draco said softly, laying his cheek on Harry's damp hair.

Harry chuckled and leaned up, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss, pushing the taller teen's hair back off his forehead with a quick sweep of his hand. Draco looped his arms around his waist, drawing him ever closer. Finally Harry pulled back and whispered, "At least we're emotionally stunted together."

"You really need to stop initiating these things when we don't have time to finish them," Draco said as he bit his lip. "Now dry my hair and give me my robe so we can go to Severus' office."

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's and sighed, "Fine, but who's to say that I didn't just want to kiss you?"

Draco grinned and snaked a hand down and cupped Harry's groin, where there was evidence to suggest that he did, in fact, want more than kissing. "I think this has a lot to say," Draco chuckled.

Harry lay his hand over Draco's and added, "Really?"

"Okay, I get that you have sex, but please don't do it in front of me," Ron's voice rang out from the direction of his bed, where he sat scrubbing his face. "I'd like to sleep at night, if at all possible."

Draco stepped away from Harry, taking Harry's hands and pressing them to his own stomach. "Put on clothes, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his wand, casting a quick drying charm on Draco's hair and passing him first his trousers, then his undershirt, and finally his black, long-sleeved shirt. "Put those on, love."

"Good morning to you two as well," Ron said with an eyeroll. "I'm going to go shower. Talk to Hermione about everything, I won't remember."

"See you later Ron," Harry called after him, getting dressed himself. "Do you want to wear a tie?"

"Do you know how to tie one?" Draco quipped, buttoning his shirt with a learned efficiency. "I'm assuming you have no bloody idea how to tie one, but I can talk you through it."

"If you want to wear one," Harry repeated.

Draco nodded, sitting back down on the bed and pulling on his socks. "An outfit isn't complete without a tie."

Harry buttoned up his own white shirt and tucked it into his trousers, threading a belt through the loops. "How stupid of me. Here I've been wearing incomplete outfits all my life. What people must think of me."

Harry snatched a tie from his wardrobe and strode over to Draco, dropping to his knees in front of Draco and turning up his collar and draping it around his neck.

"Alright, what do I do now?" Harry asked, and Draco proceeded to explain to him in great detail how to fasten a tie. When Harry smoothed down the tie with a huge grin, he said, "I'm done."

"It's looks good, right?" Draco said as he fingered the knot carefully.

"It looks good. The shoes are under the bed if you want to go ahead and put them on," Harry said with a yawn.

Draco fished around under the bed until he found the only pair of shoes under the bed, toeing them on and tying them quickly. "Hey Harry," He said as he stood again, stepping over to the bedside table for his glasses. "I need my potion for today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Harry said softly, and there was a soft clink of glass as he grabbed a phial. "Here you are love."

"Thanks," Draco said as he uncorked it and drank it down, his vision going the white again. This time, however, the fade back to black was more gradual, halos surrounding everything in the room. He turned around, darting his eyes around until he found what he was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, not looking up from tying his shoes.

A slowly fading, shimmering halo outlined Harry's crouched form and he straightened up and Draco lost focus of him for a moment in a blur of light. "N…nothing. Nothing's wrong."

And all too soon it went dark again, and Draco slipped his sunglasses on.

"You could see me, couldn't you?" Harry whispered, grabbing both he and Draco's robes off the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I could," Draco said with a sad smile. He lowered his head, trying his best to discreetly wipe under his eyes. "Let's get out of here so we don't wake up the rest of your dorm mates, alright?"

"Okay," Harry said as he took Draco's hand. "You know, it is alright for you to feel something."

"I know," Draco replied, "There's just too much right now, you know? Too much at once."

"I know," Harry said as they started down the steps. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that," Draco answered, stopping at the foot of the stairs and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you too. And even if I don't say it very much, I know that I can talk to you about things, I just…I just don't know what I want to talk about yet. Right now I'm just content knowing that you're by my side. I'm just glad I have you to lean on."

Harry grinned, caressing his lips against Draco's lightly at first, then gradually adding more pressure. Harry was the one to pull back this time, tucking Draco's hair behind his ear. "I'm glad to have you too. I can't remember what my live was like without you."

"Rather dull, I'd expect," Draco said with a cheeky grin.

"You're funny," Harry retorted just as he heard someone start down the girl's dormitory stairway.

"Good morning all," Hermione said, tying a ridiculously fluffy red robe that looked like it was a gift from Ron. "What's the plan today?"

"Draco and I are going with Snape this morning and you, Ron, and whoever else is planning to come need to be there a little early. It starts at ten. We'll see you later?"

"Later," Hermione said with a sad smile. "Are you both alright? It's alright to feel, you know."

Draco made a face and Harry returned the smile, albeit forcefully. "We're fine."

Hermione nodded, and Harry led the pair of them out of the portrait hole and in the direction of the dungeons.

"You got the 'It's okay to feel' line from her, didn't you?" Draco asked flatly, taking Harry's hand again.

"I'm not that original," Harry admitted with a grin. "If I ever say anything that sounds intelligent, it probably came from Hermione."

Draco chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

All too soon they were standing in front of Severus' office. "Are we there?" Draco asked, although he already knew by the tightening of Harry's grip the answer to that question.

Harry didn't respond, just rapped on the door, which swung open before he even touched it, it seemed. "Ah…Draco, Potter," Snape exhaled, looking more sallow than normal with his hair pulled away from his face and tied back with a length of black leather at the nape of his neck. He was gripping the door tightly, Harry noticed, with a look in his eye that suggested that he desperately needed something to secure him to this world, to remind him that it wasn't a dream. "I…come in, come in."

"You know," Draco said, holding out a hand for Snape, who lay his arm under it gratefully. "It wouldn't kill you to say 'thank you', you realize. Not that Harry and I require thanks."

Harry cleared his throat, indicating that he felt that it may, in fact, kill Snape to thank him, but he didn't vocalize his opinion. Instead he pulled on his robe and fastened the clasp.

"Yes, well…" Snape said, trailing off a bit. He took a deep breath and finally said, "Thank you. You…you two are all I have left now. And yes, that is something halfway hospitable directed toward you, Potter. I do so hope you can live with the fact that I feel the tiniest sort of affection towards you."

Harry's jaw dropped, rendered effectively speechless. He finally regained his wits and said, "I think I'll manage."

If it were possible for Severus Snape to smile, he did in that moment. He tucked one of his hands into his breast pocked and drew out a brochure for what appeared to be Paris and said, "Everyone grab hold of this, it will activate in exactly one minute."

He nudged Draco's hand in the right direction and Harry snatched up a corner, pointedly avoiding the Potions Master's eyes.

They all stood there together in silence for a while, until the familiar tug behind the navel was shared by all and they were whisked away to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Harry had never been to a funeral before. After attending the funeral of one of his very best friends, Harry never wanted to go to a funeral again. He knew that he would be unable to attend Dumbledore's the next day, there way no way he could do it all over again. He was sure that everyone would understand. At the very least, he was sure Dumbledore would, and he was all who really mattered anyway.

He sat between Draco and Ron, both of his hands clasped around one of Draco's in his lap. His boyfriend's head was bowed and he occasionally saw a pearly tear escape from behind his dark lenses, but he remained silent.

Snape was seated on the other side of Draco, his hands clasped loosely together in his laps and shaking. His eyes were wide and glassy, fixed unblinkingly on the brightly-polished casket in front of the small crowd.

Harry felt like he should do or say something to comfort the man, but he knew that there were no words. He couldn't begin to think what he would be feeling if he lost Draco, if it were Draco in that casket in front of them rather then Remus.

Even that thought, the comforting notion that Draco was safe, didn't ease the pain of Remus' loss any less. Every time Harry closed his eyes lately he saw Remus lying there on the floor, still and lifeless. He wished he hadn't seen him like that…that he could remember Remus like he would like to have been remembered, not as a crumbled man lying on the floor of Sirius' study.

As they lowered him into his plot next to Sirius, amongst his adopted family in Harry's mum and dad, Harry began to cry in earnest, kneeling down beside the conjoined grave of his mum and dad and pressing his forehead against the weather-worn granite. He felt Draco's arms wrap around his shoulders and he pressed his hands over Draco's and cried; cried until he had no more tears to shed.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, if it had been five or fifteen minutes, but when he looked up the crowd had dispersed, leaving behind only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Snape, Draco, and himself.

Snape folded and unfolded his hands unsteadily from his position at the foot of Remus' resting place, the same glassy look on his face. A sob sounded behind him and Hermione rushed forward, enveloping the much older and much taller man in a bone-crushing hug, with he gratefully returned.

"Silly girl," He whispered into her hair, and she half-sobbed, half-laughed into her chest.

Harry only allowed Draco to hug him tighter. He heard him whisper, "Are these your mum and dad?"

Harry looked down at the lichen-covered names and whispered, "Yeah. These are my mum and dad. I'm sure they would have been very pleased to meet you."

Draco smiled brightly, a smile Harry hadn't seen since the summer. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Harry Potter."

Something along the lines of 'and you have no idea how much you mean to me' came to mind, but Harry didn't say it. Instead he stood and made his way over to Ron, Draco not far behind. "Care to go into Hogsmeade for a bit of lunch before heading back to school?"

"Yeah, alright," Ron said and motioned over to Ginny and Luna, then to the bundle that was Snape and Hermione. "I'll go ask everyone else and then we'll be on our way, alright?"

"Fine," Harry said as he looped an arm around Draco's waist. "I thought we'd let Snape have some time here alone, without Hermione slobbering up his robes."

"Why must we both use humour in lieu of other more volatile emotions?" Draco asked, true curiosity in his tone.

"Because It's easier," Harry answered truthfully as Ginny and Luna started trudging toward them. "Hey, you both coming?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, hooking a pinkie finger together with one of Luna's. "I'm game."

"As long as we don't step in any glowing puddles on the way," Luna said seriously to Harry. "Those have Hymthongs in them, and they make all of your pubic hair fall out."

"That could have its advantages," Ginny said reasonably and Harry tried his best to look offended with Draco snickering beside him.

Before Luna, Harry, or Draco had time to respond Ron and Hermione turned up, Hermione red-eyed and Ron looking weary. "Alright, let's go then."

And they set of in three sets of pairs, Ron and Hermione in the middle, to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Severus Snape fell to his knees in the freshly tilled earth, laying his still-shaking hands to the cool ground.

He cried silently, a few strands of his hair falling loose around his face and he bowed his head.

He stayed there in that position for a long time before he finally rose, slowly and efficiently dusting off his dirt-caked knees. He turned to leave, wiping away his tears. Seemingly as a final touch, he conjured a white lily, laying it atop his stone. He kissed the tips of his cold, spindly fingers and pressed them to the lettering, whispering a final, "Goodbye."

* * *


	33. Just Not Yet

_Chapter 33: Just Not Yet_

_---_

Time crawled by for Draco Malfoy. He spend the majority of his time studying silently in Severus' office, listening to him teach his various classes throughout the day. Draco would try in vein to find the veiled enthusiasm for the craft that was always there before, but as much as he tried, it seemed that he was simply going through the motions.

Draco had grown tired of the Gryffindor tower very quickly. Frankly, he didn't have to see the place to know that he didn't belong there. As much as he liked to wake up curled up next to Harry and plot out a suitable way to wake him, it just wasn't the dungeons he had grown to know and love. It wasn't long before he asked Severus if it would be alright with him if he could continue his independent studies in his office.

Unfortunately, three weeks before Christmas break Draco finished all of his coursework and sat for his N.E.W.T.'s, and he had effectively ran out of things to do. Harry had bluntly asked for help, while Hermione was extremely pleased, having helped him study for his N.E.W.T.'s (and in the process study for hers as well,) while Ron had silently dropped hints so Draco would tell him how exactly he had cheated.

It was Severus who was the most helpful, however. "I got these for you," Severus said as he dropped a stack of books into Draco's lap the week before Christmas break. "You seem bored, re-reading your potions text in here. They aren't much, but it will give you something to do other than just sitting in here and pretending you don't exist."

"I could help you," Draco said, "I could…I don't know…sit behind a desk and take up papers or something. I feel useless."

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Severus said softly, sitting down across from him.

"You're not going to be here for me to help, are you?" Draco asked, his chest clenching. "You're leaving."

"Draco…"

"You can't leave," Draco said softly, "Severus, please don't leave." He didn't care that he was begging.

"I can't stay here anymore," he sighed. "Draco, I care about you and I would do anything in my power to help you, but this isn't…I can't. Not anymore. I've spoken to Professor McGonagall and I won't be returning after the Christmas holiday."

"Where are you going to go?" Draco questioned, trying his best to drum up anger and betrayal but finding none. "Are you going to be around for Christmas?"

The heavy sigh that followed was telling enough.

"So I take it these are a Christmas gift as well, then," Draco continued, blinking away the tears that were unwillingly beginning to gather behind his eyes. "I don't have anything for you, I thought I would have more time."

Severus stood, and Draco slid the books off of his lap. "Don't take this personally Draco. I'm not abandoning you."

"I'm going to go," Draco said, making his way to the door, abandoning the books. "You have a class to teach. I certainly wouldn't wan to be any more of a hinderance." He picked up his Desti-Pole and said 'Gryffindor tower' and it began leading him back to Harry's room.

"Draco…"

Draco didn't respond.

---

That evening Draco passed the news on to Harry. The first question Harry had was, "What about your potion? Is he still going to make it for you?"

"I'm sorry," Draco replied incredulously, climbing off of Harry's bed and stalking toward his voice. "My godfather just told me that he's leaving indefinitely, which sounds to me that I might not have a home; please forgive me if my potion wasn't in the forefront of my mind."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he dropped his worn book bag, his tone tired. "I just want you to see again. I don't see why that's such a big deal."

Draco combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's not, it's just not as bloody important as other things right now, or at least it isn't to me. I know you probably think it should be, but it isn't. I've got nothing to do up here but think, and I've thought about it. I have. A lot. There are things more important to me than my sight, things that I would have never had if I hadn't lost it."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry said, shrugging off his robes. "Are you saying you are glad you lost your vision?"

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have a future," Draco said slowly, his voice thick. "If I hadn't, that would have meant that I would have accepted the Dark Mark, and I would be either dead or in Azkaban now. Most importantly, Harry; and I want you to listen to me carefully, I would have never gotten to know you. I would have never known what I was missing all of those years, and I would have never known the amount of love it was possible to share with another person." He lowered his head and took a deep breath, letting in out in one shaky gust. "How can you tell me that you aren't grateful for that?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and his head fell in its usual place. "I would have given anything to have you switch sides under different circumstances, Draco. But I know you, and you were always one for the theatrics. I wish I could hold back like you and not invest so much emotionally into this potion, but I can't. I'm I Gryffindor, investing emotionally is what I do."

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco muttered against Harry's neck. "Speaking of said Gryffindors…"

"Downstairs waiting. Are you ready? You don't have to come to dinner if you don't want to, I can bring you something, or…"

"I'm fine," Draco said before pulling away. "You're the one who got all teary-eyed, not me, and I swear on my bleeding life Potter if you tell anyone any differently you will get nothing tonight."

"No need to get hostile," Harry replied with a chuckle, leading the way down the staircase to the common room. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

---

"I really would rather not be subject to this sort of talk," Draco said flatly, his nose wrinkling as he speared a string bean. "If you could keep you disgusting fancies to yourself, I would be most obliged."

"Disgusting _fancies_..." Ron echoed, tearing a roll in two. "Malfoy, I was asking Hermione to pass me the butter, you nit. Stop eavesdropping on our conversations if you are so concerned for your virgin ears. Wouldn't want the heterosexuality to catch."

"Yes, I hear that it, just like homosexuality, is contagious," Harry said with a chuckle. "Ron, you're a git. Hermione, please tend to the git."

"I'll do no such thing," Hermione said, sounding affronted. "Your git was the one who started it."

"Draco's not a git!" Harry huffed. "He's sensitive."

"Am not," Draco spat, flinging his remaining string beans in Harry's direction. "I prefer git, thanks. Ron, could you be a doll and pour me more pumpkin juice please?"

"Bloody pumpkin juice..." he muttered, but did as Draco asked.

Hermione snickered, Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you ever so much. I'll give you a hand job later if you like."

With that Ron muttered, "I've got...loo..." and stood, his entire body nearing the colour of his tie.

Hermione's head disappeared under the table, making an unnatural wheezing sound, and Harry said, "I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic," Draco said with a smug grin. "He's probably in the lavatory, having a..."

"Draco..." Harry snapped.

"Bath," Draco finished lamely. "You're no fun, Harry. Hermione, if you'd care to rejoin us. Weaslette, I know you are somewhere close, eavesdropping. Might as well take your brother's place."

"Yeah, alright," Ginny's voice called as her flaming head appeared a few seats away from Hermione, rising and dropping down in Ron's vacated seat. "So are you all coming to the Burrow for Christmas, then? I'm sure you are all invited...yes, even you Malfoy."

"I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place unless I have to," Harry said grimly, pushing his plate away. "I've actually thought about selling it. I don't think I can live there anymore. Too many bad memories."

Draco's silent nod from beside Harry made Harry smile sadly. "I've been thinking, actually..."

"Don't injure yourself..." Draco said, patting the back of his hand. Hermione giggled, and Ginny seemed to be shaken from her staring at Luna-induced stupor by the shrill noise.

"I was going to ask a certain someone if they wanted to move in with me," Harry said lightly, folding his hands under his chin. "But he just wants to be sarcastic..."

"Are you asking me because you sincerely want me to move in with you or are you asking because you feel sorry for me?" Draco said slowly. "We've had the talk about you feeling sorry for me, Potter."

"Yes, and I seem to recall telling you that I find it rather hard to feel sorry for you," Harry replied. "Draco, I want you to live with me. You've become such a part of my life, and I can't imagine it without you. Who would be there in the morning to hit me with a pillow and grumble 'Get up, you're laying on my leg', or who would tell me that I look like a street urchin even though you can't even bloody well see me? I need you, Draco. I want you, Draco."

"You're such a girl," Draco replied in a soft, unsteady tone, although he reached for his hand, grasping it tightly.

"That's not a girl," Ginny said with an eyeroll. "That is uniquely gay male. We don't claim that."

"Oh, shut up Ginny," Hermione snapped, surprising even herself, it seemed. "You've been a lesbian for what, three months? That doesn't instantly make you an expert on girls. You're ruining their moment. Keep your snide little dyke-isms to yourself. Honestly, next you'll have a mullet..."

Ginny flushed and nodded, muttering, "Fine, I've got...Luna needs help with homework...excuse me...Sorry to interrupt your moment..."

"That was a bit harsh, Hermione," Harry said softly as he watched Ginny go. "She was just joking."

"I'm tired of the joking, though!" Hermione snapped. "I'm tired of everyone thinking that everyone else is different when we are all the bloody same! I'm the same as Draco who's the same as Ron who's the same as you who's the same as Ginny who's the same as Professor Snape. We are all ALIKE! None of this 'I'm a lesbian so that doesn't apply' or 'he's gay, so he doesn't count'. It's asinine." She let out a deep breath and released the death grip she had on her flatware. "And I'm going to stop ranting now. Sorry."

"Thank you," Harry replied with a weak smile.

"You were scaring the children," Draco added. "And I'll move in with you, Harry. That is, if that's what you really want."

"It's what I really want," Harry repeated, a large smile warping his features.

Draco massaged his temples and said, "Wipe that stupid grin off of your face, you moron," although he himself was fighting back a smile.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione sighed. "I can't take much more of this...this...there are no words..."

And with that she left Harry and Draco to their arguing about the colour scheme of the flat: green and silver or crimson and gold, wondering if she was wrong to have thought that they were all alike.

Maybe it was a gay male thing after all.

—

Christmas came and went faster than anyone expected, bringing Ron, Hermione, Ginny (Luna hadn't been able to accompany her for Christmas because of a previously scheduled Yiffuclk hunt with her father), Harry, and Draco back to Hogwarts laden down with freshly knitted jumpers and freshly baked pies.

In the spirit of the season Hermione and Ginny had called a truce and were back to being friends again, which seemed to lighten everyone's mood, as well as the long train ride back to Hogwarts.

They were halfway back when an owl swooped in, clutching a thick envelope and a small package. The envelope was addressed to Draco, whilst the package had a small card with Harry's name scrawled across it attached.

Draco had fallen asleep as soon as civilization gave way to countryside, and Harry didn't have the heart to wake him, so he simply lay the letter aside, opening up his card instead.

It read:

_Potter:_

_I'm giving this to you because I know that Draco will be irrational with it, but I feel that it is important in case any problems should arise. Keep this on your person at all times. Take it off and toss it into a fireplace and it will bring you directly to me. Please use it only in emergencies, and please don't tell Draco you have it unless it is just that: an emergency. _

_I know it isn't a very good Christmas present, but you've no idea how impossible you are to shop for. If you didn't catch that, it was a joke. _

_Happy Christmas, a prosperous New Year, and best of luck. _

_-S.S._

Harry opened the box to find a simple, thick chain that was, upon closer inspection, serpentine in nature. He slipped it on quickly, just as Ginny's head lolled over onto his shoulder. He started to straighten her back up, but instead wrapped an arm around Draco and closed his eyes, stretching his legs out in the empty space beside Hermione's sleeping form, settling in for the long ride back to school.

—

It took Draco weeks to read the letter Severus had sent him after Christmas break. It took even longer for him to break the habit of waking up and thinking, 'Wonder what Severus'll want me to do today?'

They had replaced him with a lanky woman whose name Draco couldn't remember, but who Harry assured him was a well-suited replacement for Draco's godfather. Draco hadn't met her, but he could already beg to differ.

The letter hadn't contained anything that Draco hadn't expected. Apologies. Instructions for the sale of Snape Manor. Legal documents stating that Draco was to receive all the profits of said sale. Draco didn't want the money nor need the money, but he knew better than to argue with Severus. He simply wrote back a thanks, and told him that he no longer saw just black.

He saw grey, and that was a step in the right direction.

When he had told Harry this, on a brisk March morning, Harry had sounded like he was near tears. "It's not dark anymore," Draco said with a grin, taking off his sunglasses and squinting against the sunlight. "My world it brightening up."

"Can you see outlines?" Harry whispered, almost reverently?

Draco shook his head, and Harry pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Not yet," he said. "Just not yet."

—

Classes ended. Just like that, they were over. For Draco, they had been over for a long time; mostly he had been reading up on how to make the potion for his vision for himself and writing letters to Severus. He had yet to pry from him where he was, but he sounded better.

"We should pack," Harry said vaguely, watching Draco shuffle through a stack of papers.

"I'm packed," Draco muttered. "You can pack. This potion is very difficult, I'm not sure if I can do it..."

"I'm sure you can."

Draco shook his head but said nothing. "I'm through anyway. Is Weasley packed? Why don't you hit him with you 'we should pack' speech. I'm sure he'll be as rivetted as I was."

"He and Hermione packed earlier," Harry said as he started up the stairs with an armful of Draco's papers. "Which translates out into Hermione packed for him. Why couldn't you pack for me?"

"Because I'm not your maid," Draco replied. "And I'm not Hermione. You'll learn to appreciate me one day, I'm sure."

Harry chuckled before saying, " I think I already have."

_The End_

_And epilogue will follow this chapter. Thanks so much for your support and your reviews! _


	34. Epilogue: No, Never

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue: No, Never._

* * *

Nearly a year had come and gone. After much flat-searching with Draco vetoing each one with some inane reason or another, Harry had settled on a rebuild in Godric's Hollow, which Draco seemed content with. He had muttered something about starting a new family and nodded his head. 

Until then, however, they were having to stay with Ron and Hermione, which Draco was less than happy with, to say the very least. As he moped around the kitchen, however, Harry was sure that it was more than his unsavoury living conditions.

Draco hadn't heard from Snape in a while, and Harry could tell that he was worried. The last letter he had received was in a shipment of his potion that would last him three months, but it had been short and impersonal.

Harry was reminded of Sirius when he had been on the run, but Snape was on the run from something of a different nature altogether. Harry had watched as Draco shredded the letter carefully and tossed it into the flames with no intent to write back. The flock of owls it had taken to deliver the potions had already disappeared over the horizon.

Christmas had yet to pass, as much as everyone wished it would. The holiday only brought back dire memories of the subdued celebration from the year before. Even though Harry had been assured that he and Draco's home would be finished in time, each day that took them closer brought no word.

An invitation had been extended to them to spend Christmas at the Burrow again, but Draco's lips only had to twitch before Harry politely declined. They'd rather spend a nice day alone, thanks though. Yes, they may stop by for dinner.

And so this became the routine, with four days to Christmas, Harry would get up early, give Draco his potion, go to their house, worry, come back, watch Draco mope, worry, possibly eat, talk Draco into doing Christmas shopping only to wander aimlessly for hours watching Draco mope, and finally they would go back home where Harry would give Draco his potion and they would go to bed.

It was only one morning when Harry swore that there was more hair than usual around the drain after he rinsed his hair that he decided to take action.

This was going to be a Happy Bloody Christmas.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called, his eyes still squeezed closed, lying in bed. "Harry, come here please. Come here quickly, I need you to come here!" 

"I'm coming," Harry muttered, padding down the hallway and dropping down on the bed. "What is it? Do you need something? Are you alright?" He passed Draco his potion and he proceeded to drink it without opening his eyes.

"No," Draco said quickly. "I'm fine, I just need you here. You need to be here when I…"

"Does this have anything to do with Snape, because you know that if he wanted to be found…?"

Draco shook his head frantically. "No. This has nothing to do with _him_, just…be here. Stay here."

Harry knit his brows together before taking Draco's hands into his own. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Letting out a slow sigh that sounded much like 'good', Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hands before letting his eyes slowly open and his gaze fall on Harry.

"Oh my…" Harry breathed, "Can…can you…?"

"Sort of," Draco replied, a grin growing on his face. "You're incredibly fuzzy, like I need glasses or your in fog or something, but it's not black and it's not white."

"Maybe I've just grown fuzz," Harry said in a barely there tone before inching closer to Draco. "I came closer, did it help?"

"I don't think so," Draco replied before clinking vigorously. "It's a permanent fog."

Even still Harry scooted closer and through the fog Draco could still see the look of awe on Harry's face. He knew that he had widened his eyes because the vivid green splashed against an expanse of blurred skin grew brighter.

"I've an idea," Draco said before lifting his hand to Harry's face, marvelling at the sight before carefully taking off his spectacles. He laid them aside and for a moment the brilliant green disappeared. "Open your eyes; I loose your face when you close them."

Harry was quick to obey. "I can't see," he said softly.

"That is sort of the point," Draco was quick to reply.

Harry chuckled. "Levelling the playing field a bit, are you?"

With a slow smile Draco nodded. "Of course. We can be in the fog together."

"Just so we don't get lost," Harry agreed. "You…you should write Snape. Tell him what's happened. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Draco tensed. "I don't…"

"He gave us this. Your father took it away and Snape gave it back to us. I don't think thanks will ever be enough." Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw Draco wipe away a tear.

"We'll see," Draco replied before chuckling. "We will, won't we?"

Harry lowered his head as he twined his and Draco's fingers together. "Yes, I suppose we will."

* * *

The home in Godric's Hollow was finished at noon on Christmas Eve, furnishings and all. After Harry, Ron, and Draco had moved everything in, (Draco with the occasional guidance from Hermione), and after Hermione unpacked all of their clothes and stocked the closets accordingly, they all returned to Ron and Hermione's flat for lunch and a quick gift exchange. 

"Mum's been hounding me about you two not coming to Christmas this year," Ron said over a lap of gifts from Harry and Draco. "She thinks I scared you off, like I threatened you or something."

"You did threaten Ginny," Hermione said fairly as she passed out mugs of spiced cider. "I can see why your mum is worried. You can be a tad annoying."

Ron huffed as he pulled the bow off a box. "Thanks. And for the record, I did not threaten Ginny. I just told her that I didn't want to see her making out with batshit crazy Lovegood. I honestly don't think it's too much to ask. I'd do the same for her."

"But that's just it Weasley," Draco drawled, cradling his cider in both hands, "You haven't. How many times has Weaselette seen you and Hermione slobbering all over each other? How many times have Harry and I?"

"Well, I…" Ron began, but Draco lifted his head and narrowed his eyes in Ron's general direction, as it was too dark in the room for Draco to actually pinpoint the annoying ginger hair.

"I'm not done talking," Draco cut in, and Harry snickered into his mug. "Now on the flipside, how many times have you seen your sister and Loony kiss? We've been living with you for quite a while, but how many times have you seen Harry and I do more than hold hands or snuggle?" He took a deep breath before leaning forward and continuing. "It's because we are respectful for your feelings in this, mostly because you'd be bloody impossible if we weren't. It's called respect Weasley, and you'd do well to have some. Your sister is no different than you, and neither is Harry. Deal with it, damn it."

Ron sat in stunned silence, a half-opened gift lying in his lap and his mouth hanging open. "I don't know what to say," he finally stammered. "I know 'I'm sorry' won't suffice."

"Brilliant deduction," Hermione said under her breath. "Just open your present."

"Yes, presents," Harry said in a falsely cheerful tone. "I hope you like it. Draco and I…"

"I had nothing to do with it," Draco cut in. "Just so you know."

Harry scowled as Ron tore the paper off the marble wizard's chess set. "Thanks," Ron said weakly.

"You're welcome," Harry replied as he stood. "I'm going away."

"Good idea," Hermione added as she stood as well. "Harry, you can help me with lunch. You two…just…"

And Hermione and Harry left, leaving Draco still fuming on the couch and Ron looking forlorn. "I'm sorry," Ron sighed. "I just…we hated you. We all hated you, and now…now Harry doesn't."

"Now Harry loves me," Draco finished for him.

Ron nodded slowly. "And it's different. After hating you for so long, I'm expected just to accept this?" He looked down at his freckled hands before setting aside the chess set. "I always thought that he and Ginny would get married and he'd be my brother and everybody would be happy."

"Everyone is happy, you prat. You're just trying to be difficult." Draco crossed his arms with a sigh. "You can't help the fact that Harry and your sister don't want to be together. You _can_ help the fact that Harry and your sister don't want to talk to you."

Ron made an odd noise in the back of his throat, almost a gagging sound. It took a few seconds for Draco to figure out he was…

"Oh dear Merlin, are you crying Weasley?" he said in a frantic whisper. "Don't bloody cry, just apologize!"

"All…alright," Ron choked out. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't…"

Draco let out a sigh of impatience. "Not to me! No matter how many times you apologize to me I'll still dislike you greatly. I meant to the people who actually care about you."

"Right," Ron replied. "Right. Thank…"

"Don't thank me either. It makes it harder to deny the fact that I helped you."

Draco folded his arms over his chest as he heard Ron stand. He went back to his cider, draining the remainder of it before setting the empty mug aside. It was only when he had lowered his head in search of presents that he was assaulted. At least, that's what he told everyone later.

"If Harry loves you, then I guess I…"

That is as far as he got before Draco shoved him away, trying his best to work his way out of Ron's tight hug.

"That's disgusting Weasley!" Draco screeched. "Get off of me!"

Ron only tightened his grip so Draco's arms were effectively pinned to his side. "Don't care. Hold still so I can hug you properly."

"This is a bad touch," Draco gasped. "Harry! Save me!"

It was Hermione, however, who poked her head out of the kitchen. "All better?" She asked cheerfully. "Can we continue our Christmas now?"

Draco nodded, his eyes wide. "Call off the attack weasel."

Ron stepped away with the shake of a head. "Not quite yet. I've got an apology to make."

Hermione disappeared back into the kitchen and re-entered shortly with Harry in tow. "You said something about an apology?"

Ron nodded to her before turning to Harry, his face tear-blotched but sincere. "I'm sorry for everything, Harry. Honestly I am. I deserved everything you and Draco have said to me. I only hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "You're my best mate."

Draco pouted a bit, but didn't say anything. Harry returned to his seat beside Draco on the sofa and wrapped an arm around him. He then pressed a kiss to his neck before whispering, "You're my favourite, though."

Draco wriggled a bit, clutching the present in his lap.

"Harry, can we go home? Please?" He whispered, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm…I'm ready to go home."

Harry smirked and handed him another present. "You need to open your presents first. We'll go home in a bit."

Draco scowled before leering into his gifts. "Thanks Ron and Hermione, these are lovely gifts. Harry and I have to go now. We'll see you sometime tomorrow. Harry lets go."

"I don't…but my presents…" Harry said, motioning to them feebly.

"_If we don't leave now I'll ravish you right here in front of your friends, and I don't think you'd like that_," Draco said in a soft, conversational tone. "You can open them later and write a letter of thanks."

Harry flushed before the flimsy excuse and stood with his own gifts. 'Goodbye. We'll call sometime tomorrow."

Harry beat Draco to the fireplace, disappearing in a rush of flame. Draco, however, wasn't far behind.

* * *

-deleted scene- 

With a final thrust Harry came, his damp forehead pressed against Draco's. He continued to pump his hand over Draco's erection before he too came with a breathy whine.

Harry slowly pulled out before collapsing next to Draco on the bed, throwing a heavy arm over him and sighing deeply.

"We should shower," Draco yawned, starting to get up. He was hindered by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Scourgify," Harry whispered and with the wave of his wand, all signs of their release disappeared. "I just want to lay here with you for a bit."

Draco sighed but lay back down next to Harry, assuming his normal position with his head tucked under Harry's chin. "I'd lay here with you forever you realize, if it wasn't for the horrible bedsores and the occasional need to use the loo."

Harry chuckled into Draco's hair. "That's nice to know. I'll keep that in mind." The hand that had been slung over Draco's chest before was now tracing small circles on his lower back.

"Tickles," Draco muttered, offering up a tired squirm.

Harry, however, was already asleep.

* * *

When they awoke early the next afternoon, there were hordes of owls at every window looking both wielded and annoyed that they had to wait so long with packages. 

Harry set off to relieve them of their deliveries while Draco climbed into the shower.

After he placed them all under the tree, Harry made his way into the kitchen to prepare a brunch for him and Draco. Because Hermione had unpacked the kitchen, he had a hell of a time finding all the tools he would need to prepare Eggs Benedict and toast.

By the time he had gathered everything Draco had emerged from the shower, fully dressed and looking refreshed. He wore a delicate-looking pair of glasses, silver-framed and barely there.

He made his way over to Harry, wrapping his arms rightly around his waist before saying "Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Happy Christmas to you too. Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast, I thought…"

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled away, picking up an egg and rolling it between his palms. "You miss your Weasleys. We could have gone, you know. I wouldn't have minded."

Harry shook his head as he turned on the stove. "We have our own family now, with our own house and our own life. We need to do this on our own." He started on the sauce before adding, "And you would have minded."

"I wouldn't have," Draco said as he perched on the counter, watching Harry's movements with a small smile on his face. "I just would have pretended I did."

Harry chuckled as Draco lay the egg back down carefully, squinting to find the counter. "Why don't you set the table?" He finally asked and Draco slid off the counter, heading right to the cabinet of plates that we had taken Harry nearly ten minutes to find.

After gathering the necessary dishes Draco disappeared into the dining room for a bit before reappearing dishless. "Shall I pour the drinks as well?" He asked already extracting two glasses from the cabinet.

"Are you sure you…" Harry started, but he saw Draco's shoulders tense and stopped. "Yes, go ahead if you want."

Draco nodded as he pulled a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the fridge, meticulously studying the glasses before venturing to pour.

He used his fingers to carefully align the spout and the rim of the glasses, squinting his eyes as he began to pour the first glass.

Harry mused, as he watched the near painful-looking squint, that Draco would very soon form wrinkles around his eyes. He also decided that they would only make him more endearing.

Draco laid the pitcher down, taking the glasses to the table and placing them at the head of each plate.

Harry was done, walking into the kitchen to place their food onto plates. He watched Draco climb into his seat, picking up his glass and taking a slow sip. He chuckled as he watched him set the glass back down.

"The pumpkin juice is exceptionally good this morning," Draco said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry chuckled again as he sat down, taking a drink of his own juice. "It must have been expertly poured," he said with a nod.

Draco grinned, starting in on his breakfast. They were going to be alright.

A shiver coursed through his body as he stared out the frost-laced window. He could see nothing through the pitch black night, as hard as he might try.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, digging all of the presents out from under the tree. "Come on, you'll freeze to death over there."

Harry sighed, following Draco's instruction and stepping away from the window. "Draco, I've something to confess."

"What did you do this time?" Draco said softly, shifting through the gifts. "Did you tell the Weasleys we would come over tomorrow morning, because I plan to sleep in."

"No," Harry said gently as he passed one of the larger presents to Draco. "I…err…well, I wrote someone a letter, and you'll probably be quite angry with me."

Draco cringed as he froze. "Oh. And why the hell would you write a letter to _him_?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry called. "I just thought, since it is Christmas and all, that it was high time that…"

"You are a prat!" Draco snapped. "Why on earth would you that that he was welcome here? I though I made it quite clear that I never wanted to see that wanker again! I even thought that you didn't want to see him, especially after what he did to you."

"I've put the past behind me!" Harry said, trying to placate Draco. "Draco, I did it for you! I thought that…"

"You did it for me?" Draco asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

Harry lay back, scrubbing his hands over his face miserably. "I thought you would have been happy to see him."

"Of course I wouldn't want to see him, you idiot! Why the hell would I want to see your horrible tart of an ex-boyfriend?"

Harry's brow furrowed deeply. "Wait, are you talking about Oliver?"

"Of course I am!" Draco screeched. "What, do you have a different horrible tart of an ex-boyfriend that I should know about?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I didn't write a letter to Oliver Wood, Draco. Why in bloody hell would I write him a letter?"

"I don't know," Draco snarled. "If you didn't write him, than whom did you write? Who else could you write that you think I would be angry with you?"

Harry took a deep breath and started to answer he was interrupted, however, by the sound of a light knock on the door. "Get the door, Draco."

Draco scowled as he stood, making his way hesitantly to the door. "If it's Oliver Wood Potter I swear I will kill him. Repeatedly."

"It's not Oliver Wood," Harry said with a grin. "Just answer the door, it is cold outside."

"Fine," Draco muttered, unlocking the door before pulling it open. As his gaze landed on the face of their visitor his jaw fell open. "I…"

"Hi," Severus said, holding up a solitary, spindly hand. He gaze flashed in an unreadable manner as he studied Draco. "Happy Yule."

Draco glanced over to Harry, seemingly still in shock. "Harry, you…"

"It wasn't Oliver, you twit," Harry replied, his large grin abating none. "I wrote Snape. It is Christmas, after all."

Draco nodded again before turning back to Severus, who was still huddled on the doorstep.

"As much as I appreciate your gawking, would you mind too terribly if I came in? It's really rather cold out here."

Draco stepped aside quickly, ushering him in. "Yes, of course…come in," he said breathlessly, leading them into the living room.

"I'll get you something warm to drink," Harry said before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Draco stood very still, his eyes glistening as he studied his godfather's face carefully. It finally slid into its all-too familiar annoyed look that Draco had forgot all about up to that point.

"Well?" Severus said, and Draco looked at him questioningly. With a sigh he opened his arms. "Don't I get a hug or something equally as intrusive?"

An odd half-sob, half-laugh escaped Draco's lips and he launched himself onto his godfather, this time, Severus wasn't reluctant to return the hug.

"I'm rather glad I didn't have to talk so you could follow my voice this time around," Severus said softly. "I'm also glad you took the potions like you were meant to."

Draco didn't let go. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

With a short sigh Severus pulled away, sitting down on the sofa. "Draco was quick to follow. "You're stubborn enough to do it," he finally said, "I wasn't sure you would ever forgive me when I left. I can easily see you refusing to take the potion just because I made it."

Draco scowled before shrugging. "I probably would have, would it not been for Harry. He had so much wrapped up in this. Always the hero, right? He made me take it, telling me that you wouldn't have made it if you didn't want me to get better."

"Never thought I'd see the say where Potter would be qualified enough to talk sense into you," Severus said with a slight sneer. "Soon it will start raining toads."

Harry came in cradling a mug of spiced cider. "Here you are Snape," he said and it was received gratefully.

"You're glasses are less horrendous than usual," Snape said as he gently blew on the liquid. "Did Draco finally notice how horrible they were and make you get new ones?"

"My old ones broke beyond repair," Harry replied flatly as he sat down beside Draco. "I got new ones when Draco got his."

"And I never forgot how horrible your glasses were," Draco said with a snort. "How do you think they were broke beyond repair?" Before Harry could reply he turned back to Severus. "So where did you go exactly? You…you were gone so long and I know you didn't go back to your house, so…"

"Draco…" Severus sighed. "I jus travelled. Couldn't stay in one place for too long." He reached into one of his pockets. "I did, however, get you a little something for Christmas."

"You really didn't have to," Draco said softly as he watched Severus pull out the shrunken trunks.

"I did," Severus replied. "It's all yours anyway."

Draco snorted as he plucked the tiny trunks from his godfather's hand. "How is my mother, by the way? Torn apart by the death of my dear father?"

"She is, actually," Severus said, his tone flat and nearly remorseless. "First she let her son go, and now her husband is dead. As much as I hated your father Draco, your mother always meant well."

"She let me go!" Draco snapped. "She let me leave when I had blood streaming down my face. I never really thought she hated me, but I definitely never thought she loved me either."

"But you loved her," Harry breathed. "She was your mother."

Draco sighed. "Of course. It…it was the ultimate betrayal when she chose Lucius over me."

"Take it from both Potter and me," Severus said in a stern tone. "Don't alienate your mother just because you don't like some of the choices she has made. I did the same thing and when my mother died I hadn't spoken to her in years."

"And I would have given anything to have talked to my mother, if only once," Harry added.

Draco scowled, but seemed to be thinking over the issue. "Guilting me into talking to Narcissa again is a moot point. If she wants to see me she can come here. I refuse to go back to the Manor."

Harry nodded. "I'll write her a letter. Now, do you want to unpack your trunks?"

Draco cradled them in his hands, lifting the slightly larger one and holding it between two fingers. "Just this one," he said softly. "Just…just my school trunk. I don't need the other one."

Harry took it from him, quickly resizing it. "Do you want to open it or shall I?"

With a small smirk Draco said, "You open it, love. I still remember what's inside."

Harry didn't cease throwing open the lid of the trunk, a smile lighting his face as he pulled out the length of ebony that lay on top of a pressed set of robes. "Draco, it's your wand!"

"My wand?" He repeated, breathless. "But…but my wand wasn't in my trunk, I left it…"

"Your mother put it in there," Severus said with a stern nod. "She was rather convinced you would neither come back for it nor need it again."

Draco nodded absently as he turned the smooth wand around in his hands, enjoying the crackle of power in his fingertips that he had so sorely missed.

Harry had pulled out his broom before he had even returned his attention to the trunk. "And your broom! We can go flying and you can have your old broom back."

Draco carefully slid his wand into his pocket before taking the broom from Harry with a small smile. "I guess you don't realize how much you missed something until you get it back."

Severus' eyes landed on Draco, who at least had the decency to blush. He cleared his throat before laying the broom aside. He bit his lip. "Harry, could you hand me the black book with my name on the cover? I…"

"Oh, you have an Ask Me journal too?" Harry said as he flipped it open, instantly finding writing. "Oh, you told it not to erase your…oh…"

Draco cringed; screwing his eyes shut as he listened to Harry catch a breath and hold it.

"When…when did you ask it this?" Harry breathed, looking up from the journal. "How…how long ago?"

"Fourth year," Draco replied. "From then on I knew that…"

"Will I ever be rid of Harry Potter?" Harry read as he stared down at Draco's meticulous hand before glancing back up to Draco, who was look right back.

"No. Never," Draco recited. "I…I never really knew what it meant."

"Now you do," Harry said with a nod.

Severus stood, drinking the rest of his cider before saying, "Those books don't lie, you realize. Looks like you two are stuck together."

"I could think of worse places to be stuck," Harry replied with a grin as he closed the trunk, which was now empty. Severus rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "Draco, do you want to unload the other one as well? I'm sure its clothes, you…"

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "That's all part of my old life, a lift that I would like to forget."

"But…" Harry started, and Draco shook his head.

"My life with you," he continued, "Is so much better. I want to start all over. With you."

"I should hope so," Harry said before making his way over to Draco, sitting beside him. "Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You aren't going to ever be rid of me."

"I don't want to be rid of you," Draco replied. "It would be entirely too boring not having you around to fight with."

Harry rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek. He stood up slowly. "I'm making more cider. You want?"

"Yes please," Draco said with a smile. "Don't be gone too long, love."

"No," Harry said before kissing Draco again. "Never."

* * *

THE END

* * *

_I want to thank each and every one of you for hanging on for so long! I love every one of you! _

_If you have any further questions, drop a review and I'll be sure to answer it! _

_Also, the deleted scene will be able to be found on my LJ in a few days! ;) If your old enough feel free to come check it out! _

_Once again, thanks to each and every one of you! _

_Also, credit goes to The Labryinth in various places throughout this fic. Such a great movie. ;)_


End file.
